The Way It Is
by ksjf2012
Summary: Dom Kendall/Sub James. Kendall's a cop, James is a high school history teacher. An ex from James's past comes back into his life looking for help, and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

If my head wasn't tilted down so I could hold my phone between my cheek and my shoulder, I would be able to find my house key faster. But my hands were full of grocery bags and I was still trying to get a hold of the cable company. Apparently I owed a grand for a bill I didn't have with them. I eventually managed to slip the key in the lock and turned it fast. I pushed the front door open, making it accidently slap into the wall behind it, the two dogs in the house barking madly. I set the grocery's down softly and kicked the front door shut tossing my old, worn out brown messenger bag to the big comfy chair by the front window where I usually sat after work, and graded papers. I grabbed my phone and pulled it away from my ear to see how long I had been on hold. 33 minutes. I hung up angrily, and slid my phone into my black slacks. I picked the grocery bags back up and made my way further into my house silencing my two loud dogs. I walked into the kitchen and set all the bags on the counter by the stove. I sighed out running a hand up through my hair. "Hey James." I jumped but smiled turning towards the dining room table. The love of my life, my entire world was sitting at the head of our long table, shirtless, and wet from I had to assume a shower he just took. I pulled my wallet and phone out of my slacks and set them on the counter as I walked through our kitchen out to him. He grinned up at me, and scooted back in his chair patting his open and awaiting lap. I gently sat down on him wrapping one arm around the back of his neck and the other rested on his forehead. He was warm and it made me frown.

"Did you take your medicine today Kendall?" He laughed leaning in and attached his lips to my open neck. I sighed out pushing into his body and ran my hand up and down the back of his wet hair.

"It would have been difficult to work with that shit in me." I pushed his head back and shook my own. He laughed and sat back putting one hand in-between my legs. His hand rubbed up between my thighs and quickly cupped over my dick. I sighed out and looked out into the kitchen. "I got my new partner today. I just went in and did some paper work with him and had lunch with him. I got home about an hour ago and showered. I'm feeling better." I nodded and shamelessly let my body relax under his hands. "How was work handsome?"

"Well the molding of the teenage mind is a difficult task but someone has to do it." He chuckled deep in my ear, his cold making his voice sound stuffed up. "You wanna help me make dinner? I got raviolis."

"How about instead of raviolis we go dry hump on the couch." I laughed pushing off his lap starting to loosen my tie. As I took one step I was turned fast to face him. His blonde hair looked darker from the water and his nose and cheeks were red due to his cold. Other than that, his green eyes and flawless face looked so perfect I was very willing to give in and do whatever he wanted. And his idea of what he wanted was to bend over and throw me over his shoulder, swiftly. I groaned out putting my hands on his back pushing myself up. He walked us out into our living room and gently threw me down on the couch. I huffed out and threw my tie to the floor by his bare feet. He was only in a pair of black sweats that hung so dangerously low on his hips, showing off every delicious muscle on his stomach. Kendall was a cop, so he kept himself in very good shape. He was tall, about two inches taller than me, and had the most perfect body in the world. We always went to the gym together, but because his job was more active than mine, he was in such better shape. And as he bent over, over top of me, putting his hands outside my head on the back of the couch I touched his body, remembering why I loved him. Well one of the reasons I did.

We made out softly, and sensually for a good 30 minutes. He laid on his back and I laid on top of him rubbing up an down his chest, while he rubbed up my back and butt. Kendall was always the dominate one in our relationship, so it was no surprise to me that I let him push us up, so he was sitting and I was on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held my rib cage on either side, very softly. When he finally pulled away and I was left breathless and holding his neck, eyes closed tight, I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face. Kendall was red faced and as I pushed up on him running my hands through his hair I remembered not just four days ago, him asking me to marry him. I obviously said yes, and that night, and every night since then, we've started planning the wedding and done nothing but bone. "I'm hungry." I smirked and dropped my hands to my lap. He moved his hands to my back and locked his fingers there, looking down at my open shirt. He only got three buttons open but it gave him the opportunity to nip and kiss along my skin. "Go make us dinner." I shook my head pushing off him, hard enough to make him lay back down. He laughed pinching my butt as I went, making me squeak out. However, his laugh caused a coughing fit that made him curse under his breath. That made me a little happy.

I stood in front of the stove for five minutes as I cut up some tomatoes and cucumbers and lettuce for a salad. Kendall turned on the TV to a football game but he muted it and put on some music. I bounced along to the music occasionally looking out at him as he sat at the dining room table, working on what I had to assume was a new case he got put on. Probably another murder case. As soon as the water started boiling for the raviolis I threw them in and grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard. I opened a new bottle of wine and poured two healthy glasses of blood red wine. I walked both of them out to Kendall and stood on his right side setting a glass down next to him. I sneaked a peak down at his papers and open files and saw a bloody body of a very young looking girl. I scrunched my face at the picture and leaned into him putting my arm around his neck. "What happened?" He quickly shut the folder with the young girl in it and looked up at me taking his wine glass.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about." I frowned setting my wine glass down and pushed off him heading to the kitchen. As I walked past the island I heard three loud knocks coming from the front door. I checked the pot of raviolis before walked to the front door. "You expecting someone?"

"No. You?"

"Nope." He sneezed loudly and I couldn't help but giggle as I walked to the door. As I unlocked it and swung it open I was expecting a number of people. My parents, Kendall's sister…the neighbors. But the guy on my door step was someone I didn't know. He was a young looking guy, around my age. He was cute, gelled back brown hair and big brown eyes that seemed to glisten in the fading sunlight. I smiled small at him and turned my head slightly as I started to look closer at him. His face was flawless and his body from what I could tell under the white button up shirt, and black sports coat, was also very flawless. He had muscles and seemed to know it. But he was short, about 6 inches shorter than me, and because I've been with Kendall for 5 and a half years I could only find tall guys attractive. But there was something about this guy that made me rack my brain and try to figure out where I knew him.

"Hey…" His voice sounded like melted chocolate. It made my eyes snap back up to his face and as he opened his mouth to speak again it hit me. I knew exactly where I knew him from and feeling Kendall get right behind me, made my blood freeze in my veins and my knees start to buckle. "From your expression, I can tell you don't remember me." I scoffed loudly turning my head to Kendall who was now wearing a shirt and a look of confusion.

"Kendall…this is Logan. He's an ex from college." I turned back to Logan who laughed quietly and looked down putting his hands in his pockets shuffling his feet on our welcome mat. "To have a quick history lesson Logan is the one who left me to go be an awesome doctor with some young hussy by his side. Whatever your reasoning is to be here, I don't want to see you." I spun quick and locked eyes with Kendall who was hiding a smirk, one eyebrow raised.

"Actually I'm not here to see you." I stopped one foot in front of the other, about to go around Kendall and tensed up. "If you wouldn't mind…I know you're a detective and I know your damn good at your job. I need help with something." I laughed shaking my head and went to walk by Kendall who surprisingly grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"With what?" I gave Kendall a dirty look and he simply shrugged me off and let me go walking closer to Logan.

"It's my…boyfriend. Well actually…he was my boyfriend. Three days ago he was attacked and killed in cold blood." I turned slowly and felt my stomach twist into guilt and sadness. Logan wasn't looking at me. He was staring up at Kendall, eyes wide and full of pain. "I went to the cops. They said they were working on trying to find his killer. But I called to check up on the case with the case number they gave me, and it was a fake number. I asked the lady who answered the phone if she could let me talk to the detective working on my boyfriend's case and she said no. She told me flat out no one cared at the station because he was gay." I reached out quickly and grabbed Kendall's hand, locking our fingers together, squeezing it. He squeezed it back as if to say, I'm here. Logan looked down straight to the ground and shook his head shrugging his shoulders. "I heard through the grape vine you were dating a cop James. I figured if a bunch of straight assholes wouldn't help me, maybe you could. I just want justice and peace." I looked at the side of Kendall's face and got up right next to him. He breathed in deeply and then let out a long pained breath. He glanced over at me from the corner of his eye before looking out at Logan who was still looking down at the ground.

"Would you like to come in?" I swallowed hard and looked down fast as Logan looked up, eyes glistening. "We just started making some dinner. You're welcome to join us as you walk me through everything that happened and any and all information you have on the case." I couldn't believe I was hearing Kendall say the things he was saying, but I wasn't surprised by it. Kendall was one of the sweetest, generous guys I had ever met, and that's why he was good at his job. He was always sincere with his emotions. Whether it be happiness or anger…even pity, he was true to it. And just because the broken man standing on our doorstep was my ex-boyfriend didn't mean he wasn't a human being. And as Kendall gently walked back into me pushing us out of the way so Logan could walk in our house, I realized no matter what our history was, Logan needed help and my over protective, strong, brave fiancé was going to help me and I was okay with it.

I stood in the kitchen watching over the boiling raviolis as Logan and Kendall talked quietly from the kitchen. I would occasionally listen in on their conversation but it was so heart breaking I couldn't focus on them for too long. I heard Logan say his boyfriend had left work the night he was attacked. He went to a small Italian restaurant to pick up some dinner for them when three guys came up behind him and put a knife to his throat. They took him into an alley and told him to give up his money and his watch and everything valuable. Logan only knew it was taken because all of it wasn't on his body when he was finally found. I didn't listen to the details of how he was killed, even though Kendall asked for a great description. I glanced back out at them and watched with a heavy heart as Logan took off his coat finally and put it on the back of his chair. He ran a hand through his hair and Kendall finished up writing down some notes. Logan looked worn out and exhausted. He had huge bags under his eyes and from where I was standing his right leg was bouncing up and down furiously. He also kept playing with a silver chain around his neck and one time I saw him take the necklace out from his shirt and saw a dog tag hanging from it. Probably his boyfriend's. A beeper went off behind me, telling me the garlic bread was done, and before I turned to the over, Logan looked out at me and we locked eyes. He smiled small but I turned fast slipping an oven mitt on my hand. "What did the cops say to you when they notified you he was killed?" Kendall's stuffy, scratchy voice wafted into my ears as I took the sheet of bread out from the oven and I set it down. I quickly turned off the stove and grabbed the huge pot, turning to the sink. Our sink was on the island and it faced the dining room table, where Logan and Kendall were sitting. Logan cleared his throat and sat up grabbing his glass of wine, I just poured for him.

"Well…they said it looked like a mugging that wasn't supposed to end in murder. But because Matt was driving a BMW and had his gold Rolex on, they said the muggers saw an opportunity to get even richer. Killing him was just easier to take everything they got." I tensed up hearing that and drained the raviolis turning my head away from the steam. "They didn't take any DNA…they didn't check his clothes and they didn't even ask the restaurant to see tapes. They didn't even care." I glanced up seeing Kendall looking directly at Logan, pen to pad. Before Kendall started writing, he set his pen down and leaned forward shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. From the very bottom of my heart. It's bad enough to loose someone you love. But to feel like no one cares…it can't be easy." Logan smiled small and took another sip of his wine while Kendall breathed out turning to look out at me. I set the huge pot to the side and nodded out to the kitchen to Kendall. He pushed back in his chair and stood up, excusing himself from Logan. I turned my back to Logan and waited until Kendall stood right in front of me. He put his hands in my front pockets of my pants and walked into me. He set his mouth right next to my left ear and breathed in, tickling the little hair on the back of my neck. I set a hand on his stomach and looked down between us shaking my head.

"Will you get in trouble for working on this case?"

"You don't want me to do it, do you?" I laughed quietly looking back up but around his body to the stove. "It's not my jurisdiction…but what those cops did is embarrassing. There is enough bad wrap about cops already…this doesn't help. We're not all scum bags."

"The man was killed. He was gay." Kendall's eyebrows raised and I frowned removing my contact from him. "You don't think if you start working this, you won't have a target on your back?" He shrugged looking over my head and I sighed standing up straight. "I've never been able to tell you don't do something, with you actually listening, but I'm going to tell you the same thing I tell you every morning you go to work." His eyes fell back down to my own and I got on tippy toes. I grabbed around his chin with one hand and pulled his mouth to mine, barely inches apart. "You better come home." I kissed him quickly and softly before letting him go and turning back to the sink. I was expecting Logan to be sitting at the table looking awkward but the table was empty. I didn't think anything of it, seeing the bathroom door closed and went to work on getting dinner finished. As I put the raviolis in a big bowl drizzling olive oil on them, one of Kendall's hands graced over my butt as he walked back to the table, plates in hand.

Kendall and I sat the table, in silence. I poured everyone more wine and just as we set all the food on the table, Logan walked out of the bathroom, smiling small at us. He took his seat again and while Kendall went to the kitchen to grab some napkins I saw Logan wipe his cheek off on his shoulder, getting a tear off his face. My heart snapped as I sat down across from him looking down at my plate. As soon as Kendall sat down, I grabbed my wine and took a quick sip. I was already on my third glass, and was sort of feeling it. When I put the glass down I looked over to Logan who was sitting back, his hands in his lap. He was looking at his plate and I carefully reached out touching Kendall's arm. He looked over at me, scooping some raviolis on his plate. I nodded to Logan and Kendall looked setting the spoon down fast. "Logan?" Logan looked up and over at Kendall and smiled small.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I don't want to get you in trouble with your job and I don't want to cause anything between the two of you. I understand you not doing it Kendall." Kendall laughed loudly picking the spoon back up from the bowl and put some on my plate.

"The worst they can do to me at my work is giving me a medal for being an awesome cop." I snorted taking a piece of bread and chewed it as Kendall gave me a dirty look. "As far as James and I are concerned the only thing he's upset about is how painfully awkward it is to have you in our dining room eating dinner with us." My cheeks went hot as I looked down and sat back. "James told me about your relationship. You didn't end things well, and I get it. Your job was what you wanted the most. And when James and I started dating…"

"Babe…" I kicked Kendall's leg under the table and saw Logan smirk as he ate a ravioli. Kendall laughed sitting back, drinking his wine.

"How did you two meet?" I sighed out shaking my head at Kendall who wiped his mouth and sat up straight turning to Logan, who looked more than interested.

"Well I arrested him." I groaned out sitting back closing my eyes. "He hates this story but that just makes me want to tell it even more." I raised my head and saw Logan lean into Kendall who stabbed at a ravioli. I loved this man. To the moon and back. And as he stuffed his face and laughed wiping his face I couldn't help but smirk. "So…I was a rookie uniformed officer and got called to quiet down a protest…"

 **So…this is a pretty new idea for me. It's a dominate Kendall/Sub James cop story. Someone requested this concept and I just sort of took it and ran. I would love, love, love to write someone shots. Any type, about anything. If you would like to read one, written by me, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to drive? On a Friday night?" Logan gave a small half smile to me, before he turned into his car, and bent inside putting his coat and yellow file in the passenger seat.

"I'll be alright. I'm wide awake anyway." I nodded, shivering a little and put my hands into the pockets of my jeans. Logan stood up straight and leaned against his open door crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't thank you enough for taking this case." We locked eyes and a faint red blush went across his cheeks. "Given whom we are…who he is…" He nodded into my house behind me and I smirked glancing over my shoulder. From the front window I could see the light on by James chair, meaning he was still sitting in it, grading papers. "Thank you Kendall. From the bottom of my heart." I turned back to Logan and nodded quickly taking my right hand out of my pocket, and put it in front of him. He took it, squeezed hard and we shook hands. Like adults.

"It's my job. And even more…he was a human being. He deserves peace. And so do you." He nodded and glanced down at our connected hands. "I'll get in contact with you tomorrow. Get home safe." He again nodded and let his hand go. I turned and put my hand back in my sweat pant pocket, walking up to my house. As I got to the door, pushing it open, I turned and watched Logan pull away from my curb, honking twice, to say goodbye. I waved, knowing he couldn't see me and walked backwards into my house.

The house was cold and mostly dark. There were two sleeping dogs, curled up together on a huge bed, right by James's feet. My German Shepard and James's Husky were sound asleep even when I shut and locked the door. And when I did it made James look up from his grade book and the paper on his lap. He smiled as he took off his glasses and sat back yawning. I yawned with him and leaned against the closed door looking in our home. "So I have a venue I would really like you to check out." I smirked walking towards him and sat on the ottoman pushed off to the side. He opened his slim, small, newest version of the Mac book and handed it to me. I entered his password and waited for the screen to change. When it did, a web page opened up and the first thing I noticed was a beautiful picture of a dock leading out onto a huge lake. In the background were snowy mountains and green trees all around. On the dock were a bride and groom holding each other, smiling. "It's huge babe. And they have amazing deals on honeymoon cabins. It's a bit pricey but my parents want to chip in. So do yours." I nodded scrolling down, and glanced over the many words, I didn't feel like reading. "I emailed the event coordinator. We just have to wait and hear." I nodded again and closed his laptop setting it on the floor next to me. He sighed out grabbing his cup of coffee and took a sip putting his red pen down.

"Come to bed with me." He closed his eyes putting his head back and set his cup back on the small table by him. "You can finish this tomorrow." He raised his head and looked over at me closing his grade book on the papers. He put it on the arm rest of the chair he was in and looked over his shoulder out the window. "We get to sleep in tomorrow handsome." He smiled big pushing up and out of his chair. He skillfully stepped over the sleeping dogs and put a hand on my shoulder. I stood up letting him keep his hand on me, and followed after him not being able to take my eyes off his butt.

I helped James clean up the kitchen and while he wiped down the counters, I locked up all the windows downstairs and let the dogs outside one last time. As I put pictures of my new case away, I saw all the papers Logan gave him and put them in a separate pile. Knowing about all this work that I had to do, gave me a slight pound in the back of my head, but James's hands rubbing on my shoulders from behind me, made it, not as awful. He kissed my head before walking to the back door and opened it up, letting the dogs back in the house. They both went to the stairs and disappeared in the darkness. I pushed myself up and watched James go to the fridge and grab two bottles of red Gatorade. I again followed him up the stairs flicking the lights off before we ascended. As we walked down the hall I checked the two extra rooms noticing them dark and still. And just before I went into our bedroom after James, I stopped by the door, and entered the alarm code on the panel by our door. There were three panels in this house which helped me fall asleep at night knowing if one window or door was opened without us knowing it, the alarm would go off and I could shoot whoever was trying to break in.

I got in our room and frowned at the emptiness. I walked to my side of the bed and gently pushed the dogs off the bed, making them groan but jump off anyway. They climbed into their bed just as I heard the master bathroom door open. I looked up and watched James walk out, only in a pair of black boxers. I looked his beautiful body up and down before stopping on his stomach. It was smooth, with a few indents of some abs. More like 6. When I saw him pull the blankets back I looked up to his face, noticing how tired he looked. His eyes were dark, and there were a few dark circles under them. I frowned as I took off my shirt. As I threw it to the hamper by my closet James laid on his side, facing me, pulling the blanket up under his chin. He yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into our Cal King bed. I pushed under the blankets next to him and lay on my side, also facing him. I put one hand on his side and pulled on him. He opened his eyes and scooted closer setting his mouth right over my Adam's apple. "Can we cuddle?" His voice was quiet and it made my heart flutter. But my stupid head, not on my shoulders, spoke for me.

"I was hoping we could smash our bodies together until one of us penetrated the other." He sighed, rather loudly and pushed away from me, so we could look in each other's eyes.

"Is that all you think a bed is for?" I smirked and pushed into him, pushing him on his back. I hovered over him, putting one leg in between his rubbing my knee up and down his soft dick. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from me.

"No. The bed is also good for getting and giving head." I shoved off him, rather roughly and landed back in my first spot, on my back. I watched as he kicked the blankets off us and pulled off his boxers. "I promise we'll cuddle after." He snorted loudly as he reached in his night stand and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He then got on his knees next to me and set the things beside him. He set one hand outside my head, on my pillow and leaned down kissing my lips, just once. He kept his face rather close to mine, while his other hand pushed down my body and went into my sweats, grabbing my semi hard cock. I remained cool, and collected as he started to stroke me looking in my eyes. "What was the snort for?" He laughed and looked down our bodies, leaning down. He kissed onto my chest and I closed my eyes putting one hand on his head running my fingers through his hair.

"Because…cuddling for you is falling asleep on your back, and snoring as loud as you can." I opened my eyes and watched him trail his lips down my stomach, over my happy trail, all the way to the top of my pants. "One of these days I'm going to make you cuddle with me."

"We cuddle all the time." He looked up with hooded eyes as he pushed my sweats down as best as he could. I raised my butt to help but when his mouth went around me I lost all motor skills and lowered my bottom half, relaxing completely. I put my other hand on his head and helped guide his mouth as he started up a very nice slow rhythm. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. "You don't seem to mind not cuddling right now." His mouth was off me fast and I raised my head, opening my eyes. He was glaring at me, still stroking me. "Love you." He smiled small and swung leg over mine, grabbing the condom.

"Love you too."

I work up the following morning feeling, well rested, and actually a lot better than I have been. I also woke up alone in a dark room. I sat up rubbing my face and then I looked out the window. It was overcast, and starting to get windy. I yawned loudly pushing myself out of bed and stretched my arms over my head walking to the bathroom. I went pee, washed my face and ran my comb through my hair before walking back into the room going to my dresser. I grabbed some boxers and slid them on walking to my closet. I pulled down a random pair of black jeans and pulled those on walking out and leaving the room. I zipped and buttoned my pants as I walked down the stairs hearing music playing. When I stepped off the last step I smiled at the back of James head. He was sitting at the dining room table, hunched over, probably his papers he was grading last night. Instead of walking to him I went to the coffee pot almost completely full. "Can I have a cup?" I glanced over my shoulder seeing him still hunched over some papers.

"Sure baby." I paused and looked outside at the backyard, seeing our two dogs running around, barking at the wind, and now the rain. "How'd you sleep?"

"Really well. You still must have a fever because you kept me so fucking warm." I smirked turning back to the coffee and pulled down two very large black coffee mugs. "Also…your phone woke me up. Some guy named Carlos called a couple times, and left you some texts. I was worried he was your boy toy so I didn't look at them." I laughed seeing my phone on the kitchen counter and grabbed it picking up the pot of coffee. As I poured in the hot black liquid I unlocked my phone and saw the texts from Carlos, my new partner and read over them fast. I had text him last night and asked him to look into some stuff for Logan's case. He found some things and wanted to go over them with me. He asked if he wanted to meet at the station and I said no, knowing James wanted to spend the day today. I sent him our house address and got a quick response back saying he was about two minutes away.

"My partner's going to be coming by. He found some things out about Logan's case." I turned holding both our coffee's and walked them out to James. I set them down and slipped my phone into my pocket of my jeans heading to the fridge.

"Anything bad?" II shrugged hoping he was paying attention and opened the fridge. I pulled out the French Vanilla creamer James loved and also grabbed a Tupperware dish full of fresh cut fruit I got yesterday and cut up when I got home from work. "By the way…you and Logan seemed to get along rather well last night." I laughed and turned walking back to the table. I sat down and gave the creamer to James who poured in a good amount into his cup. I sighed out opening the dish and grabbed a strawberry looking up to James who was wearing his glasses and sipping his coffee.

"Yeah…we had a lot to talk about. Mostly you." He rolled his eyes and set his cup down glancing out the window. "He's a nice guy. Also pretty easy on the eyes." He laughed turning to me and picked up his red pen.

"Hell of a kisser too." I shook my head eating my strawberry and pulled one leg up to my chest hugging around it. "Did you guys really talk about me?" I laughed swallowing the delicious juicy berry and jumped up hearing knocking at the front door.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." I quickly walked out to the front door, grabbing a black hoodie as I went. As I pulled it on, I heard a chair get pushed back behind me, and his sigh.

"You're an asshole." I laughed pushing up the sleeves on my sweater and stopped by the door. I unlocked it and pulled it open, smiling big. My new partner, Carlos Garcia, was standing on my door step looking cold, but alert. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a grey sweater, zipped up. He was also in a pair of dark blue jeans, cuffed at the ankles, showing off the black leather boots.

"Morning Garcia." He smiled big and I stepped out of his way letting him in. He quickly took off his jacket and I took it for him hanging it up to dry off.

"Nice house Kendall." I laughed shutting the door and walked him out into the kitchen. James, who was in my sweats from last night and one of his old Columbia sweaters, was in front of the coffee maker pouring Carlos a cup.

"Carlos this is my fiancé James. James this is Carlos Garcia." James turned to us and smiled walking to us, extending his hand. Carlos took it and they shook hands quickly.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry to be bothering you so early on a Saturday."

"Don't worry about it." They went awkward and I cleared my throat looking at the folder Carlos had been holding onto since he walked in. "Would you like some coffee? It's fresh."

"That would be great." James turned back to the pot and grabbed the mug handing it out to Carlos who took it and looked to me.

"Let's take a seat." I pointed out to the table and followed after him taking James's hand. I pulled him along with us and took my original seat, as Carlos sat right next to me.

"I'm gonna let you guys talk and work. I'll be in the shower. Don't let the dogs stay out there for too long." As I sat back, James kissed my cheek rubbing my shoulders. I turned my head quick and kissed his lips before he pulled away. As he did, I watched him walk up the stairs, his ass swaying the whole way.

"So…" I snapped my head back to Carlos and scooted on my chair getting closer to the table. Carlos opened up the folder and pulled out a few pictures, the same ones Logan showed me last night. "I have a lot of information here, and I'm not going to lie, finding all this out has given me like…a serious adrenaline boost." I frowned and pulled some pictures over to me. "First of all…those idiots over at the 68th either got wrong information on purpose, or realized what they were dealing with, that didn't want anything to do with it." I looked over at his face and grabbed my coffee cup. "I'm going to assume his boyfriend didn't know Matt was in the mob." My mouth fell open and Carlos nodded. "Matt has been running drugs and money for the De Luca family for a little over two years. He had a slight cocaine problem that he kept hidden very well. From my source, a young kid who works as the Italian restaurant Matt was killed beside…he said Matt was always in there. He was always talking about his boyfriend and how it would kill him to find out about any of this. Now the De Luca family doesn't care about who he was fucking. But when they suspected Matt took some cash he wasn't supposed to, they confronted him about it. And now we have a dead body and a very big, ruthless crime family as our main suspects. It's the kind of shit you see in the movies." I furrowed my brows and leaned on the table with one elbow while my other hand grabbed a piece of paper that looked like a police report.

"So they thought Matt took money? Did he?" Carlos sat back taking a sip of his black coffee and shrugged setting it back down.

"My source only heard the fight. He said Matt was pretty strong on his position. He didn't take the cash and really needed another line." I put my head in my hand and read the police report. It said a lot of the same things Logan told me last night. The cops who were put on this case had to either be really stupid to not think the mob was in on this or, are being paid off to keep quiet. "If you ask me, it doesn't seem like the cops wanted to touch this with a ten foot pole. But because Logan is a very well respected doctor, who has connections they looked into it. Not like it matters. The crime scene was cleaned up and there was no camera out in the alley. They killed this guy, someone told the cops it was three guys robbing him, and now it's over and done with. If Logan hadn't come to you, I doubt anyone would care. Which brings me to Michelle." I looked up at him and watched him go through the papers pulling one out. "Michelle was found in an alley six blocks from Matt. They were killed within hours of each other. Michelle was a well-known druggie. I have a hunch these two are connected."

"Which will make it a lot easier to convince the Sargent to let us work this one." I tapped onto the picture of Matt on the table and shook my head putting the police report down. "For now we keep Logan out of this loop. About the mob. He just lost his boyfriend. The last thing he's going to want to hear is his boyfriend was a drug addict and a criminal." Carlos nodded and pushed some papers back in his folder and I stood up. I looked at the glass door to the backyard and frowned at my two dogs siting by it, soaking wet. I walked to the door and opened it, letting them run in. I wasn't worried about them getting anything wet, since the couch was leather and we had hard wood through the first floor. "So I promised my fiancé we'd spend today doing some things, but tomorrow I want to start working these cases." I turned back to Carlos who was nodding drinking from his coffee cup. "I'll take you around town tomorrow. Show you a few places the mob hangs out. It's a lot different than New York." He laughed finishing his black coffee standing up.

"Minnesota is about 20 degrees colder too." I laughed and put my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "Let me know if anything comes up. Or if you need anything. And tell James it was nice meeting him for me." I nodded and followed him out to the front room to the door. "I'll leave those papers here with you. I made a copy of all of it." I simply smiled as he pulled on his leather jacket and opened the door for him. As he stepped out he turned on the mat. "I didn't tell you yesterday but there was a very specific reason I transferred here, from New York." I leaned against the open door and he pulled his hood up on his head. "I made a name for myself out there. I like to think I did a lot of good in that town and I helped a lot of people. But when my partner found out I was Bi…he ruined my entire life work. He almost made me quit, but my captain told me about a guy cop out in Minnesota and said no one cared there. So just so you know…I don't like to let my personal life interfere with my work so if I come off cold or…" I raised my hand and shook my head.

"Don't worry Carlos. I get it. Trust me." He gave a half smile before nodding slowly and turned. He walked out to his black Ford Mustang and got in quick. When he pulled off the curb I shut the door and turned, only to be face to face with James. He was literally only in a towel, still soaking wet. I frowned glancing donw his body groaning quietly.

"How come he left?" I looked up at his face and frowned seeing him looking confused.

"Were spending the day together." He smiled but still looked worried. "Besides he still has a lot of unpacking to do." He nodded and started to turn. "Speaking of unpacking…" I grabbed his towel from around his waist and pulled it off fast. He did nothing just kept walking shaking his head. I followed after, tongue hanging out panting like a dog.


	3. Chapter 3

"The place is beautiful baby. What did Kendall think?" I smirked gently pressing on the brake stopping at a red light. It was Sunday morning and raining still from Saturday morning. I wasn't too excited to wake up alone, but knowing Kendall had two new cases, I could understand. So I did the next thing I could think of. I got dressed, slipping on jeans and a long sleeved shirt and a black coat. I wore my black boots and put on a beanie not wanting to deal with my messy bed head. I got in my car and drove to Starbucks, and got two large coffee's only thinking about going to see Logan. I felt bad. He was going through a lot and I just figured he could use some company. Even at work, which Kendall told me he was at. I thought it was weird a Doctor's office was open on Sunday but didn't question it, as I pulled into the parking lot of his office.

"Kendall got a few new cases, so his mind is everywhere else except the wedding. But it's okay. He's the one who asked me to marry him. I know he cares." My mom laughed on the other end and I parked my car looking to my dashboard where the blue screen showed how long my phone call has been. I've been talking to her since I left the house. She seemed upset about hearing about Logan's boyfriend and told me to give him a big hug from her. "Have I told you how much I love that man?"

"Almost every day." I smiled taking my seatbelt off and sat back in my seat picking up my coffee. "Your dad and I are going to be going to Michaels today…you know they have a huge fall sale going on right now. I'm going to pick up some wedding planning books. I want to have dinner sometime soon and talk. I have a lot of ideas." I rolled my eyes, and took a look around the almost empty parking lot. I saw Logan's silver Benz, and four more cars, all nice and expensive. "Do you want me to get you any school supplies?"

"As long as it doesn't kill your bank." I heard her irritated sigh and I shook my head. My parents, both retired, had only one child, so to say I was spoiled was the understatement of the year. "Is dad awake?"

"No. There was some pay per view boxing match on last night and he had some of his fishing buddies over. He stayed up past his bed time." I laughed taking a sip of my coffee and she sighed. "I'm going to go for a walk with my babies. I'll call you later today and probably come see you with all the fun stuff I get you today."

"Please don't go crazy mom." She sighed again, this time louder and I shook my head. "I love you, Tell dad I love him too."

"I will baby. Have a good day. I love you." I smiled hitting end call on my dash and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I pushed open my door and got out grabbing both cups of coffee. I shut my door with my butt and with my keys in one hand with the cup; I hit my lock button twice. It beeped behind me and I quickly walked the short distance to Logan's office, blinking tears out of my eyes.

When I walked in, I was surprised to see how empty the office was. I frowned making sure there were people here and walked up to the front counter, bending down to look in the small room behind the window. As I set the cups of coffee down, to ring the small silver bell a short, curvy women came walking out, blond hair and fake tits bouncing as she did. She smiled big at me and set a yellow folder on her desk by the computer, and sat down. "Hi! Are you here for an appointment?" I smiled small at her but shook my head.

"I'm actually just here to see Logan Mitchell. I'm a friend." She nodded and pushed back in her chair looking down a hallway. "He doesn't know I'm coming." She looked at me quick and seemed to smile big hearing that.

"Okay. He's with a patient right now…but I can take you back to his office. You'll have to excuse the mess." I smiled and nodded walking to the huge doorway and waited for her to walk out of the small office area. As she walked by I caught a whiff of her perfume and shamelessly stared down at her ass. I wasn't interested but this girl had curves in all the right places and rocked it well. "He should be finishing up soon and doesn't have another appointment for another 45 mins. Can I get you anything while you wait?" She pushed open a door when we finally got to the end of the hallway. She stepped out of my way and I stepped in smirking at the mess in Logan's office. I turned to her quick but shook my head raising the coffee in my hand.

"I'm good. Thank you." She nodded and smiled at me one last time before turning and walking back down the hallway. I sighed out, and slowly turned in his office, looking at the inspirational posters on his wall, along with some pictures. Some of them, the people in them, I knew. His parents, friends from college, and there were even a few with me in them. I set the coffee on his desk and walked to one picture in particular sitting up in a frame on his filing cabinet. We were in our junior year of college. I was a lot skinnier back than and compared to Logan, I looked small. That's probably why I was with him. Because he was bigger than me. I felt protected. And in this particular picture Logan and I were sitting next to each other. Well, I was mostly sitting on his lap, in his dorm on his bed. An old girlfriend of ours snapped the picture as I leaned into his ear and whispered something. Logan was making a funny face…his eyes were crossed and he was sticking his tongue out, arms wrapped tight around me. I smiled small at the memory, feeling nostalgia run through my entire body. Part of me wanted to go back to that. I wanted to be a dumb naïve kid who was hopelessly in love with a guy who promised me the moon. Logan wasn't my first serious relationship, but I wanted him to be my last. But just thinking about the night he told me he was moving on, and found someone new, made me happy the past was in the past, and I was with Kendall.

"James?" I turned quick taking my fingers off the picture watching Logan walk in slowly. He was wearing a white doctors coat and putting a stethoscope around his neck. "Is one of those for me? Because I love you if it is." I smiled and nodded putting my hands into my jean pockets. I watched him as he grabbed a cup, one with a green stopper at the top and walked around his desk. "You can take a seat if you want. Ashley said you wanted to see me. Well as she put it a tall attractive man was waiting in my office. You can imagine why I ran in." I chuckled taking the seat opposite him and unzipped my black jacket. "Everything okay?" He raised his eyebrows at me and sipped at the hot coffee.

"Yeah. I was actually wanting to check up on you. You didn't look too good when you left Friday." He closed his eyes turning in his seat, towards his computer. When he opened his eyes I saw them dart down to the picture frame on his desk. I slowly reached forward and picked it up. As I turned it over in my hand I saw him set his coffee down and clench his fist, putting his chin on it, resting his elbow on his desk. I looked down at the picture and couldn't help but smile big at the adorable picture in my hands. It was Logan with a really, really hot guy. Logan did have a taste. The guy, I assumed was Matt, was tall, about as tall as Kendall and had jet black hair. He was built like a semi and had the cutest face in the entire world. He looked a little younger than Logan, which just made this entire situation, that much more heartbreaking. "He was cute Logan."

"Very." I looked up from a slant and saw him shake his head, typing something. "There are moments in the day…since he was killed that I expect to get a text from him. Or a call. And when it doesn't come…my heart breaks all over again. I can't shake this…dark cloud looming over me. It makes me sick to think about it actually." I gently set the frame back down on the desk and turned it back to face him. He quickly looked at it and blinked slowly. "Did Kendall find anything new out?" I sat up and grabbed my coffee taking a quick sip before sitting back and shaking my head.

"I know he had his partner look into some stuff…but he didn't tell me anything. He usually doesn't. I'm not one for liking to hear about death or violence."

"I do remember that about you." I smirked up at Logan who was sitting back in his chair sipping from his coffee.

"I know I was sort of a dick on Friday…I'm sorry. If you need anything, I'm here. And you can use my fiancé at will." He laughed but shook his head. We both went quiet and I heard the door from out in the other room open. I thought nothing of it and welcomed the quiet presence of Logan, until he stood up slowly looking at his gold watch on his wrist. He frowned and took the stethoscope off from around his neck and walked out from behind his desk. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but I kept my mouth shut hearing someone walk in the office. I stood up quick and stood behind Logan as he stopped right next to me.

"Can I help you?" The man standing a foot into Logan's office smiled small at the two of us, never taking his hands out of his pockets. "If you need to have an appointment my receptionist will take your information and set a time and date." The man laughed and glanced over me once. His smile fell and I tensed up seeing him frown.

"I know you from somewhere." I swallowed hard suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. This man was clearly not friendly. At least he wasn't going to be. "You're that fag dating a cop." I reached out fast grabbing Logan, who almost flung forward, raising fists. "Mr. Mitchell…most people who get the pleasure of seeing me don't usually try to throw fists right away. But I'll let you off with a warning." I squeezed onto Logan's arm and he shook his head.

"Get the hell out of my office. I don't know who you are, and I don't care. If you come back I'll call the police." The man, who as I looked him up and down, started to also look familiar; did I know him? He was about average height, and average weight. He had a receding hairline that showed grey hair mixing in with brown. He was older than Logan and I for sure, by maybe 30 years. And he was wearing clothes like he just stepped out of the movie, the Godfather.

"How about I just cut to the chase and let you go back to work." He took one hand out of his pocket and with it came a business card. He raised it next to his head and grinned big. "I know you went to the cops. And I know you're going to keep pressing on this, until you find the killer of your boyfriend. However, if you do continue to seek justice, I will have no choice but to deal with you the only way I know. Keep your mouth shut, find yourself another piece of shit guy and move on. If not, we'll be seeing each other again. I hope for your sake, we don't." I let Logan go, feeling the room drop below freezing. This guy officially gave me the creeps and I wanted to reach in my jeans and pull my phone out. I wanted to call Kendall and tell him to come deal with this guy. But when he flicked the business card and Logan, hitting him in the chest, I stayed motionless. As Logan bent down to pick it up the man turned to me and frowned. "Tell Detective Knight I said hello." I heard myself gulp and felt like passing out. He turned and walked out, not another word spoken. I let out a shaky breath as Logan shook his head and followed after. Knowing Logan does have a bit of a temper, I followed after slowly. As I walked down the hall I heard a small sob. I frowned and while Logan went to his office door, just as the man walked out, and locked it, I turned into the small reception area. The girl who walked me to Logan's office was sitting at her desk, crying holding around her throat. I went to her fast and gently moved her hand away from her throat. She had a hand print around it. Burning red.

"Logan?" Ashley sobbed out again and I watched Logan walk back to us, pulling his phone out of his pants pockets.

"What happened Ashley?" Logan pushed past me and knelt in front of the crying girl who was shaking her head. I pulled my own phone out of my jeans and walked to the small waiting room. As I got to the locked front door I saw four huge black SUV's parked crooked. I frowned unlocking my phone without looking down at it but stopped altogether seeing four guys slid out of the SUV's, all holding rather big guns. They were long and big. In the back of my mind I know I knew what they were. Kendall has handbooks on different types of guns and weapons to look out for. But I couldn't think of any name for them. And before I could react, except to duck, they raised the guns. I didn't make a sound or movement, until I heard the glass break and bullets wiz past me. "James! Get down!" Logan's voice came in clear and I quickly dropped to the floor feeling glass shard scrap at the back of my neck. I covered my head and laid flat on the ground squeezing my eyes shut hard. The bullets kept flying in the office but all I could think about was how pissed this was going to make Kendall. I'm not going to say he's overbearing, but he's definitely protective. He goes crazy if I get hurt, or someone is rude to me. Knowing I was shot at, by four guys, wasn't going to sit well with him. "James?" I opened my eyes slowly seeing the dark brown carpet underneath me. My arms were crossed over the back of my head and for a few seconds all I could hear was the rain hitting the ground outside. And then some car engines started and I waited until they drove off. When it went quiet I took my hands off my head and raised it looking to the shattered glass doors of Logan's office. I swallowed hard, pushing myself up and stood up fast. The SUV's were gone, leaving only three cars in the parking lot. I brushed glass off my body as I turned slowly to see the pale, petrified look of my ex-lover staring at me. His eyes were huge and his mouth was hanging wide open. "Are-are they gone?" I nodded fast and looked around at the office. There were bullet holes littering his walls, and broken vases shattered on the ground. One picture of a pretty sunflower field had three bullets in it and was hanging crooked on the wall now. As I walked slowly over to Logan who was letting his receptionist cling on to him, all I could think about was calling Kendall.

We didn't have to wait long before police and paramedics showed up. I sat in silence in one of the waiting room chairs while Ashley and Logan were talked to and check out by the paramedics. The cops who arrived first knew me and immediately called Kendall. As I sat and watched Logan hold Ashley, while she told the cops about the three men who came into the office, telling her to keep quiet, while on went to the back, I started to feel panicked. Who were these guys and why did they do this? More importantly how did this guy know Kendall and how dangerous was he? My hands were shaking as I ran them over my face, and leaned forward on my knees, bouncing both my legs. I could hear talking, from a distance but ignored it. I debated on whether I should call Kendall and tell him to hurry up, just as I heard a few footsteps go over the broken glass. I raised my head hearing them stop in front of me and jumped up quick. Kendall was standing in front of me, just as pale as Logan was. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat feeling like bursting into tears. I saw his partner clap his shoulder before walking towards the other cops and Logan. Kendall glanced around the office before looking back at me and reaching out. He set a hand on the side of my neck and gently started to pull me back towards the back offices. We stopped in front of a closed door and he pushed it open walking us in. I wiped at my face, with Kendall behind me, so he didn't see the tears and walked slowly to the raised bed/chair. I pulled myself up on it and sat down looking at Kendall. He was by the door still, leaning against the closed frame, completely motionless. "What happened?" I lowered my head and glanced at my shaking hands in my lap.

"I had brought coffee to Logan. We were sitting in his office talking. A man walked in. He told Logan not to continue looking into who killed Matt I guess. And then he left. One of the guys that came in with him held Ashley, the receptionist, by her neck. I went to the door to see if they were leaving, and I was going to call you but four guys got out of some SUV's and started shooting into the building." I closed my eyes hating how upset I was getting. My body was probably telling me it was okay to be upset now because my protector was finally here. And as I put my head down into my hands, I felt his warm strong ones hold the side of my face, as he kissed into my hair.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here." I sobbed out, but quickly covered my mouth letting him pull me into his chest. "What did this guy look like?" I shook my head on his chest and cried openly. He sighed out putting himself between my open legs. His lips attached to my temple as one hand held the back of my head, and the other rubbed up and down my back. "Are you hurt at all?" I pushed off him, wiping my face and tried to compose myself. I shook my head and he raised my face under my chin with one finger. His eyes scanned over my face before moving them down to my chest and body.

"I don't think I've ever been that scared." He stopped one hand on my back the other resting under my chin. I chuckled reaching out and grabbed his white button up shirt, pulling him to me. Both his hands went down my body and held me. As soon as he did, his right hand was off my body, and I felt a weird pain. I looked down sitting up straight and saw blood on Kendall's hand. I gasped quietly and went to look at my own wound but Kendall's hand was faster. He pushed my coat back and raised my shirt. On my fairly tan skin was blood and a small gash. "Shit…" I went to touch it, but Kendall swatted my hand away.

"You got hit." I groaned out quietly, closing my eyes, hating the sight, smell and feel of the blood. "Lay down. Good thing were at a doctor's office." I let him help me lay back and when his hands were off my body I opened my eyes fast and watched as he stuck his head out of the room. "Logan…" I sat up quickly and pulled my coat off my body. I set it at my feet and laid back down raising my shirt up a little more. The blood was definitely making me sick but I pushed past it. "You have a new patient." I laid my head back and raised my knees watching Logan walk in. He looked like he had a little color back to his face and when he saw me he went into action. He grabbed some gloves from the wall behind me and looked at my wound before walking to a cabinet. As he got some things ready, I saw out in the hallway Kendall and Carlos standing next to each other. Carlos said something quietly to Kendall who gave him a confused look. However when Carlos raised the business card that was thrown at Logan's chest, and Kendall looked at it, Kendall went from confusion to anger in 3 seconds flat. He glanced into the room at me and from his look, the only thing I could gather was, it was going to get a lot worse.


	4. Chapter 4

" _No word yet, on who shot into the office of Doctor Mitchell but we have been told it was more than one person. Two people were injured, non-life threatening injuries, and the police department have started an investigation. We will keep you updated on this when we hear more. Back to you Mitch."_ I continued looking up at the huge 60 inch flat screen TV and tried to make sense of the day I've had. Getting a call that my fiancé was at the scene of a shootout made me second guess myself, and every decision I've made up to that point. James could have been shot and killed. So could have Logan, but he wasn't really on my radar. Logan was upset, but he didn't really have any ground to stand on, because he had no idea why David De Luca came to his office and threatened his life. He probably had no idea that the man who threatened him, and shot up his office, was one of the biggest crime bosses west of New York. And if I had my way, he never would. That was one of those decisions I was second guessing. If I had told Logan about De Luca, and warned him he might try to counter attack, maybe Logan wouldn't have been at his office, and then James wouldn't have gone. No one would have been hurt and I could fall asleep a hell of a lot easier than I was. But then again…once a mobster, always a mobster. If David knew I was involved, and he did since he brought it up with James, he wasn't going to go easy on Logan. In fact the only way I saw it was I put a bullet between David's eyes, or he puts one between mine.

"Hey…" I remained sitting up on the couch, hunched over my open laptop, elbows on my knees, clasped together. I felt his warm hand grasp the back of my neck and he rubbed gently. I felt him sit on the arm of the couch next to me, and he put his bare feet on my leg. His other hand started at my shoulder and it dragged down very slowly down my arm. "I just talked to my principal. I guess he saw it on the news…he gave me the week off. He said even if he has to substitute, he wanted me to get better." I turned my head slowly and stared at his bare chest. I looked down just a little and saw the white wrap Logan had put on today and felt my entire world shake. James was shot at today, and was actually hit. And it was my fault. I would never, ever be able to forget this, or forgive myself. "I'm actually pretty happy about that. I can't stop seeing his face." I turned my head back to the TV and watched as the newscasters talked about sports highlights. "You never told me who he is."

"There is a reason for that." He sighed, while sliding down in the small space between me and the arm of the couch and one of his legs, wrapped around my back, while the other pushed into my arm. "You should be resting." I couldn't look at him and I know it was going to piss him off. Maybe if we fought, he would storm off, and force me to sleep out here, so I wouldn't have to look at him. It hurt too much. I've never worked a case where it hit so close to home. So I didn't know how to handle it, except to push him away and work on my emotions.

"I don't want to be alone Kendall." I looked down at my laptop, which was now black from being idle. "How bad could he be if you can't even tell me."

"First of all, that's my job. I can't tell you everything about it." He sighed, and I swear I heard his eyes roll, but I continued on. "Second if I were to tell you, you would give me the same speech about how you want me to quit. I just don't want to deal with that right now. And third you hate hearing, or seeing anything about my job. What's different now?"

"The man shot me." I clenched my fists and looked back up to the TV. "How about I just look through your stuff and find out myself?" This made my head snap back to him fast. His eyes were red, from being tired, and crying, and his hair was a mess. Probably from tossing and turning. "Don't we have that relationship…were we can sneak behind each other's back, so you say, which gives me an excuse to snoop, right?" I chuckled and turned back to the TV. "Who is he?"

"No one." Any contact he had with me, vanished. I waited until he pushed himself up on the couch and got up. "And for your information when I snooped through your shit I had good reason. Do you remember Chris?"

"You're an asshole. Sleep out here for all I care." I heard his angry footsteps rush past the kitchen and all the way up the stairs. When the bedroom door slammed shut I sat back slowly and looked down at my German Shepard lying in front of the fireplace not lit. He was giving me a weird look. His tongue was hanging out and his ears were perked up, like he was ready to attack. I frowned and patted the empty space next to me. He whined quietly and laid his head down on his paws putting his ears back. He whined again and I groaned sitting, and then standing up.

"You can't bully me into doing things." Max, my dog sat up and whined again staring up at me. "He told me to sleep down here." He barked loudly and I jumped walking to him. "Shh…I'm going." I patted his head and turned off the TV and did my quick check of the downstairs. Everything was locked up and the alarm was set so I went upstairs.

I unbuttoned my white shirt as I walked up the stairs and when I got to the closed bedroom door I pushed it open, turning the handle and stepped in. James was sitting up in our huge bed, under the dark blue down comforter looking at our TV. When I walked in, and went to my side of the bed he didn't look at me or say one word. When I started to push the blankets back on the bed I saw him glance to me. I kept my hands on the blankets and locked eyes with him. "I hope you're just grabbing your pillows." I frowned standing up straight.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. And if you were you wouldn't have said anything. And if you cared…just a little bit, you'd talk to me about all this."

"Why do you need to know?" He opened his mouth but I raised my hand and shook my head. "Don't say its cause he shot you. That's not a good enough reason. This man…he is a bad guy. And this isn't the first time I've had to deal with him. I know exactly what he's like and if I were to ever tell you, you'd go running for the hills." James threw the remote on the bed and looked straight ahead.

"You still haven't forgiven me for what happened with Chris have you?"

"Yes I have." He laughed, lying himself down in the bed and grabbed the remote again. "I said it to piss you off. I don't want to talk to you about the case. I don't want you to know anything about this man or what he's done. I want you to stay perfect and innocent to it all. I know how scared you were today and if I can make it so you never have to face that again I will do whatever it takes."

"Oh gosh that's right…you're the big bad tough cop who never gets hurt or scared, and I'm the weak little pussy that you have to always take care of. Forgive me Kendall for forgetting my place." He sat up fast, turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room. Before it smashed into the wall he had turned over, his back to me, and was lying on his side, blankets up to his chin. I heard the remote shatter, and I looked to it. The back had fallen off and the batteries had popped out. I slowly looked back to the pissed off man lying in my bed and clenched my jaw. James and I have been known to have some intense fights. We never laid our hands on each other, but with intense fights usually came intense fucking, and I was the one who always walked away, scratched and bruised with bite marks littering my body. And normally I wouldn't initiate the sex, unlike how I was now, because I didn't know how far I could push him without him getting actually really upset. But as I walked around to his side of the bed, I could only think about how worried I was, that I was going to lose him today. And the only thing I could think of doing was showing him just how much I loved him, and didn't want to lose him. "Go away Kendall. Sleep on the couch." I slowly bent down on my knees in front of him and locked eyes with him. "Do you have a fucking hearing problem. I said leave me alone."

"David De Luca is the head of a very, organized, dangerous crime family that have been running the underground life of this city for more than 40 years. He has been accused of over 100 murders, 80 rapes and 25 terroristic acts. Not once has he been tried, or even prosecuted. The amount of crime this man has done, without the police knowing, is probably in the hundreds. He uses and abuses people and take things without asking. He is ruthless and does it all in the name of business. Now ask me why I'm telling you this?" James's mouth was hanging wide open and he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. I watched him the whole way as he set his hands on his lap, over the blanket. "What? You don't want to know now? Would you rather snoop through my files? How about I help you out?" I stood up fast and spun on my heels. I stormed out of the bedroom and shoved open my office door, right next to our bedroom. I flipped on the light and went to my computer desk grabbing a thick yellow folder marked Roberts/Willison. Michelle Roberts was the 19 year old stripper that was found two hours before Matt Willison, Logan's boyfriend. Both Carlos and I were convinced they were connected. But convincing the department of that would be a headache and a half. But right now, I didn't care. I stormed back into the bedroom seeing James pushing the blankets off him. When he saw me he stopped moving and swallowed hard. I opened the folder and pulled out a picture of Michelle Roberts, completely naked, bloody and bruised from head to toe. I stopped by the bed and flipped the picture to face him. He gasped out quietly and looked down at his hands. "Michelle Roberts was raped, sodomized and beaten until she couldn't scream any more for help. Her wrists and neck were sliced open draining her of her life. When they were finished with her lifeless body, they threw her in a dumpster behind a pre-school." I put the picture back in the folder and James shook his head.

"Stop."

"Why? You wanted to know, right?" I raised the bloody picture of Matt and threw it down on his lap. "I don't act tough…I don't try to over protect you because I need my ego inflated. I do it because the bad guys aren't going to stop because you don't like blood or violence. They don't care who you are, and they sure as fuck don't care that Logan loved Matt. Criminals will always be criminals. And lucky for them I'm a shitty ass cop and don't get to them, until the crime has already happened." James looked up fast and again shook his head. I bent down throwing the yellow folder onto the bed and put my hands on my knees locking eyes with him. "You don't think I ever get scared? You don't think every time I come face to face with some thug, or hood rat, I think about how it might be my very last second on this planet?" He reached out and set one hand on my face shaking his head. I could see it in his eyes. He was feeling guilty for starting a fight. And that helped me calm down but I wasn't done. "Every time I put my badge on my hip and chase down the bad guys I think about the last thing I said to you. I think about the last time I saw my sister…or my mom and how destroyed you would be if something happened to me. Why…why in the entire world would I want you to ever be exposed to that? Why in the world would you want to be?" He reached up with his free hand and set it on my neck. His hands were warm and soft. I looked down quick and breathed out hard putting my hands on the bed, instead of my knees.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I was just scared today. I wanted to know…" He paused and I glanced up seeing him struggling with his words. I quickly sat on the bed, throwing the papers and pictures out of my way not caring if they got ruined. His hands moved off my body and he looked down shrugging. "I'm sorry…I over reacted because I was scared shitless. I guess I just wanted closure. I wanted to know that my strong brave fiancé was going to be able to take care of him, because he's just some little man with a small dick complex." I chuckled quietly reaching out and touched his cheek with my fingertips. He rushed into my hand and closed his eyes breathing out shakily. "He's far from that, though, isn't he?" I hesitated to answer because I knew both James and I knew he was in fact far from that. But there was something else about David De Luca that I didn't know if I should tell him yet, considering how well he handled everything else. Instead I stood back up, pulled the blankets off his body, making him look up at me. His mouth dropped open just as I ripped off my unbuttoned shirt. He looked down and faster than I could comprehend his fingers were working double time to get my pants off. As soon as he got my belt undone and my zipper down I shoved him back on the bed. He simply let out a little huff as I reached down to his legs and pulled. He straightened his legs out and I aggressively yanked on his boxers. He raised his butt, making it easier for me but that was going to be the last thing I let him do.

I pulled him towards the end of the bed, just enough so his ass hung off. I put one hand outside his held while the other stroked myself. We locked eyes and he sat up on his elbows. I felt his legs hook behind my own and he pulled me closer to the bed. I leaned in just a little and brushed my lisp against his. He seemed to want to kiss me harder and deeper but I pulled away, standing. He came with me and kissed onto my hard stomach. I reached down into his nightstand and grabbed a condom from the box sitting open in the drawer. I made quick work at getting the wrapper off and while I did, James finished taking off my jeans and boxers. Except he only pushed them down to the bottom of my ass and when I lowered the condom, slipping it on my rock hard dick his hands dug into my ass cheeks making em hiss out at the momentary pain. Once I got the condom on completely I shoved him back and raised his legs. I set them outside my body on my rib cage on either side of me and started to position myself at his hole. "You have to go to work tomorrow?" He reached out and rubbed gently onto my arms as I slowly, very slowly entered him. I made an animal like growl as I pushed balls deep into him, throwing my head back. "Fuck…" I opened my eyes looking up at the ceiling feeling him grip onto my arms. I moved them up and rested them outside his body by his ribs. I rolled my head forward and looked down at him pulling out just as slow as I entered. "Do you have to work tomorrow? I'm feeling clingy."

"Only because my dick is inside you." He smirked arching his back off the bed and I leaned down, putting my lips around his left nipple. "I have to get this taken care of. I don't know how but I have to fix this." His hand moved up on my arms and all the way to my neck as I started a nice slow pace. I raised my head and hovered over him letting him run his fingers through my hair. Every time I hit inside him he moaned out, and as I went faster, and harder his moans got louder. "I love you baby. So much." He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side so I took advantage and bent down putting my lips on his neck, kissing softly. His hands ran up through my hair and I closed my eyes inhaling his scent. As I started to push harder into him making his groans more animalistic and his hands a lot rougher then they have been, I made a vow to myself to make sure that no one, especially David De Luca, ever came near the man I was inside again. And if anyone ever tried to hurt him I would kill them and make it look like fun. 


	5. Chapter 5

If I had a nickel for every time I drove to police station because Kendall forgot something at home, that he needed for the day, I would be filthy rich. Usually when I was bringing him whatever he needed, I had to be quick because I myself had to go to work. But because I was given the whole week off, I was going to take my time, give Kendall his black back pack, which I can't believe he forgot, and maybe have some coffee with him. I stopped right at the front desk and smiled big at the older guy sitting behind the desk. Ron, who worked for the police department for 40 years, stood up with his little metal detecting wand and walked out from around his desk. "Kendall forgot his bag again?" I laughed and nodded setting it gently on the counter. "I'm going to have to have him come out and get it. I assume his weapon is in it." I shrugged and raised my arms up and out to the side. Ron swiped the wand around my body and I turned slowly so he could scan over my entire body. "Okay James. You're all set. Go ahead in." I smiled big at him and waved as I walked into the automatic doors that swung open as I walked up to them. As soon as I stepped inside I was greeted with many smiling faces of cops and detectives who all knew me. I waved at a few but only had one destination in mind.

Kendall's desk, much like his car, and if he was in charge of the house cleaning, was a disaster. There were papers all over it, and his computer monitor, if it wasn't up on a stand would be buried. I frowned at the back of his head as I slowly walked up behind him. His new partner, who was cute and looked a few years older than Kendall and I, looked up and smiled. I put a finger over my lips and he nodded once. I quickly put my hands over Kendall's eyes and giggled as he sat up shaking his head. "You really shouldn't be sneaking up on an armed cop." I laughed loudly and sat down hard into the chair next to his desk. "Where's my bag?" I thumbed over to the sliding doors and he sighed standing up. "Ron…I swear to God he only keeps my stuff out there so he can yell at me for my paper work." I smiled as he walked by tightening up his tie back on his neck. I yawned out and turned slightly to look at Carlos. He had one elbow up on his desk and was holding his head up with that hand. I turned just a little more to look at him directly and noticed some tattoo's on his forearms. He had his sleeves rolled up like Kendall always did and just like Kendall his tattoo's showed. When he turned to look over at me I snapped my head to look away quick so I wasn't caught staring. He laughed and it made me look back over at him. He chuckled again and sat back stretching his arms over his head.

"I'll have to admit…I was surprised to see how forward the department is here. I mean with Kendall being gay." I laughed and turned my head raising my right leg and setting my foot on my knee.

"In the beginning it was difficult. But his very first partner…when he was a uniformed cop, found out and told anyone if they had a problem with him, they'd have to deal with him. It wasn't until a year after Kendall and I started dating, we found out his partner was also gay, and it all made sense. Honestly…there are still a few guys who make stupid comments every now and then but no one cares. Kendall does his job…he's good at it. No one cares." Carlos nodded and we locked eyes. For a second I got lost in his deep brown eyes. But as he gave me a small, almost flirty smile I was remembered of a time another cop gave me a flirty smile and I almost ruined the best relationship I've ever had. I looked away fast and sat up straight looking down at my legs.

"So…look who wants to talk to us." I looked up and behind me fast and frowned at Kendall as he reappeared with Logan behind him. Logan smiled small at me before looking between Kendall and Carlos. Carlos stood up and so did I. I frowned catching Kendall's attention and he chuckled taking my hand. "Take him in room B. I'll be right in." I saw, from the corner of my eye Carlos nod and start walking away. Logan walked beside him and they both went quiet, not looking at each other. I turned my head slowly back to Kendall who put a hand on the small of my back and pushed me along after Carlos and Logan. Before I could see where they went, I was pushed into a dark room gently. I frowned and turned to face Kendall just as the door shut and we were put in complete darkness.

"And the point of this is…" My sides were grabbed and I was pulled roughly into Kendall. His lips smashed into mine and I loosened up quickly. I put my hands on his neck and kissed him back as he pushed our bodies together, and walked me back into a wall. To catch my breath I turned my head slightly and let him kiss down my cheek onto my neck. One of his hands fell down behind me and cupped my ass, squeezing roughly. "You're awfully handsy today." He didn't say anything, just kept sucking, biting and kissing along the skin on my neck. I groaned out quietly feeling him push his hand into my jeans and rub over my boxers. I swallowed hard and tilted my head down. I pushed his head up a little and captured his lips with mine. One of my hands moved down fast and shoved into his almost too tight black slacks being held up by a black leather belt. I barely gripped onto his dick before he pulled away and groaned.

"I love you." I frowned, knowing he couldn't see me. I let go of his dick and leaned in kissing his neck. "Do you think you know Logan well enough still?" I pulled away fast and sighed seeing nothing but darkness in front of me.

"I have a feeling you're keeping something from me." He chuckled deeply in my ear and just like that, his body was away from mine. I was turned gently and pushed down into a chair I didn't know was here. As soon as I sat down a light came on and I blinked a couple times. I looked up to my left and watched Kendall sit down on the table before me, pushed up against a wall. On the wall was a two way mirror. I frowned and looked into the darkness of the mirror. "Are we being watched right now?" He shook his head quick and reached behind him and flipped a switch. Automatically a light came on from the mirror and I was looking in another interrogation room, which had Logan and Carlos in it. I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back staring up at my fiancé.

"We called Logan in because we have some things we have to tell him. I know you dated him for a while. And I know you can probably tell when he's lying. I just need you to help me out."

"Is this against the law?" He laughed and looked out in front of him putting his hands into his pants pockets. I kicked my feet out in front of me, and looked back into the room. Logan was sitting by himself and was fiddling with his hands on the table in front of him. "Don't be too rough on him. I don't know how he'll handle finding out the mob killed his boyfriend." I blinked hard a few times as Kendall bent down in front of me. He kissed me quick and stood up walking out of the room before I could say another word.

I watched in silence as Carlos and Kendall appeared in the room. Carlos sat down in the chair across from Logan and set a folder on the table. I heard Kendall clear his throat and opened up a folder in his own hand. "Logan do you recognize this man?" I sat up a little and saw Logan glance at the picture and nod fast.

"He was the one who came into my office yesterday and threatened me."

"Do you know who he is?" Kendall set the picture down on the table and I looked directly to Logan. He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands still on the table. "I mean, did you know him before he came into your office yesterday?" Logan closed his eyes and looked away from the two of them. I stood completely up and knocked on the glass getting Kendall's attention. He raised a finger and continued looking down at Logan. "You've met him before haven't you?"

"No. But I haven't been honest with you." I slowly sat myself back down and swallowed hard. "Matt was struggling with drugs. I didn't know…I didn't know it had gotten bad until about a month ago. Matt called and said he was in the hospital and they wouldn't release him because they saw the track marks." Logan looked up at Carlos and then Kendall before looking back at his hands shaking his head. "When I got to the hospital Matt was in the waiting room talking with these three guys. One of them was an older gentleman…this one." He tapped down onto the picture before him and continued looking down at the picture as he spoke. "He patted Matt on the cheek and just as I got to him, the guys left. They had paid for Matts hospital visit and somehow convinced the hospital to let him go. When we got home, we got in this horrible screaming match and he convinced me everything was fine. Then he shot himself up with some heroin and that was it." Logan looked between the two men before him and my stomach twisted. Logan looked destroyed, but he also looked worried. "Am I going to be in trouble for withholding he was a drug addict? I swear…I didn't know it would be why Matt was killed. I didn't know…"

"Matt was pushing drugs for the Mob?" Logan paused and sat back staring up at Kendall. Kendal leaned forward on the table and went towards Logan. "Did you know Matt was dealing drugs?" Logan shook his head fast but Kendall continued. "Did you know your boyfriend was dealing drugs to little kids…pregnant women…everyone who asked? Did you know Matt was killing people for the same man who almost shot and killed you, my fiancé and your receptionist?"

"No. I didn't know."

"I don't believe you." I stood up fast and slammed my hand onto the glass. Kendall stood up, glanced over his shoulder and we locked eyes. "You withheld very important information from the police." Kendall glanced back down and I did too. Logan wiped his face and I felt my heart snap. "I can't help you if you aren't honest with me. How can I trust anything else you say?"

"Matt was a good guy. He wouldn't do that…he wouldn't work for that man."

"He was Logan." I saw Logan look to Carlos who opened up his folder and pulled out another picture. "We found Matt's DNA on this girl. We have reason to believe Matt was either forced to kill her, or framed. If you want help from us, you have to tell us where Matt said he was, the night he was killed. And be honest." Logan cried out and set his elbows on the table putting his face in his hands. "Logan…"

"He didn't tell me! Matt didn't tell me anything! He would leave before I woke up and come home just as I was going to bed! He slept with me, we fucked and he ate with me, but that was it! He didn't tell me anything about his life! I didn't know!" Logan looked up at the two in front of him, tears pouring down his face. He was telling the truth but Kendall, of course, kept going. He threw his folder onto the table and put his hands down on it. He leaned into Logan who sat back and let his bottom lip quiver.

"If I find out you're lying…if I find out you knew David De Luca was going to be coming to your office, and if I find out you were somehow involved with James being shot at I will throw your ass in prison, do you understand?" I again slammed my hand onto the glass and Kendall stood up quick. He walked to the door and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him. I jumped, along with Carlos and Logan and sat down fast. Logan cried out and put his face in his hands, as Carlos stood up. When he did the door to my room opened and Kendall waltzed in. I stood up slowly staring him down and scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I think you know he's telling the truth. Why did you have to be so mean?"

"It's my job." Kendall pulled my chair out from next to me, and sat down looking in the room. "He's telling the truth…I know that. But he lied to us already. I had to make sure."

"You had to make sure or you had to prove your dominance." Kendall chuckled and sat back putting his arms over his stomach. I looked back into the room hearing Carlos talking to Logan. Carlos was kneeling down next to Logan's slightly sobbing and shaking body, one hand on his shoulder. "Does that make you feel good? Knowing that man is crying and so upset with what's he's lost?" I looked back down to Kendall and shook my head in disgust. He was completely unfazed. "Is this what you do all day? Bulling people into submission?" Kendall's head snapped up to look at me and I pulled my car keys out of my pocket and looked down at them. "I'm going to go grocery shopping. And I'm going to take Logan with me and help him calm down." I walked, just one step around Kendall and one of his arms reached up and he squeezed onto my arm. I looked down at the contact, even as he stood up and got right in front of me. I just kept looking down at his hand on my arm.

"I don't want you to be around him right now. He has a target on his back and it's unsafe." I looked up smiling small and shook my head.

"That just makes me want to even more. You don't own me Kendall and he shouldn't be alone right now. Why don't you do your job and go put that horrible man in jail." I yanked out of his grip and pushed out of the room past him.

"James…" I ignored Kendall as I turned the corner to go to the next room just as Logan and Carlos came walking out. Logan looked up at me and quickly wiped his face putting his head down.

"You wanna grab some breakfast?" Logan nodded, still keeping his head down and I walked to him. I smiled small at Carlos who gently pushed Logan to me and I wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder. I looked up at Kendall as we walked out and saw him giving me a look that could only mean one thing. When he got home tonight, we were going to have a screaming match, and I was going to end up crying. He was going to end up sleeping on the couch, and just like our other horrible fights, it would get swept under the rug to never be dealt with again.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think I would like any pizza here, but this is heaven." I smirked sinking in my seat and grabbed my ice cold energy drink taking a quick swig. Carlos shifted next to me and I glanced over seeing hi wiping his face, his two slices of pizza gone. I chuckled and quickly looked back out my window of my car. I sighed out looking in at the fairly dark house we'd been sitting in front of for about 45 minutes. "What happens when you see David De Luca here?"

"You hold me back so I don't put my gun in his mouth." Carlos laughed and I looked over at him. He raised his eyebrows at me, before looking out his own window picking up a water bottle, uncapping it. "Logan's assistant said David De Luca walked in that office and threatened her life if she spoke up. We unfortunately don't have proof of anything he's done. We're going to get it one way or another, otherwise we can't arrest." Carlos downed half his water before looking back at me.

"So than you don't think Logan had anything to do with what happened Sunday? Or that he knew Matt was working for David?"

"I let my emotions get the best of me. Logan used to date James. James got shot in his office, because of his dead boyfriends old boss."

"Do you think he'd say yes to a date?" I snapped my head to Carlos who was smiling, but when he saw me looking it faded and he cleared his throat sitting up. "He's cute. And single. Obviously." I couldn't help the loud laugh that left my mouth and he laughed along with me. "I know that's twisted. But I haven't had a whole lot of action in a while. He looks like a good time." I chuckled some more putting my head back shaking it. "Hey…heads up." I raised my head quick and tensed up seeing David De Luca walking out of the house a small, blonde girl wrapped around him. She was leaning into his neck and his hand was rubbing on her ass. I cringed thinking about how shitty your life had to be for you to end up with David De Luca, but let the thought pass seeing David get in a car that drove off quick. I turned on my car and sped off pulling my seatbelt on. "So I was looking at some of your old files. I saw about your last partner. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I concentrated on the road ahead of me and gripped the steering wheel. "I don't have a lot of luck with partners. My very first one tried to fuck my boyfriend behind my back and I put him in the hospital. After that…I went through partners like they were going out of style. My last one…Josh…we got along really well. We were partners for two years. About two months ago we were out working a case and we were shot at. Josh jumped in front of the bullets for me and was killed instantly." I swallowed hard shaking my head to get the horrible images out of my head. I told Carlos no, I didn't want to talk to about it, but the words were like vomit. "I have a shitty reputation at the station. If you hear anything about me, and you want a new partner, I won't take it personally."

"Is that Josh?" He pointed down to the badge down in my center console and I nodded pressing on my brakes seeing the black car we'd been following stopped. "I'm sorry Kendall. I've never gone through that. I've never lost a partner. I'm sorry." I only nodded and turned off the car seeing David get out of the car, but not the girl. I frowned looking around us, seeing we were at a warehouse I have been told David had his hands in. Every piece of shipment that went through those doors, David got a cut. Typical Mob shit. "Probably picking up a payment." I nodded sitting back, just as I felt my phone vibrate in my pants. I pulled it out quick and had to smile seeing James's face smiling up at me. I answered fast and rolled up my window putting my phone to my ear.

"Hey babe." He sighed and I frowned, remembering the small fight we had early today, about Logan.

"I was just curious to know if you were going to be home for dinner? Since you haven't called all day."

"I'm doing really great, how are you?" He sighed again and I heard someone talk on the other end. "You have company?"

"Yes I do. Is that a problem you prick?" I chuckled looking out at the quiet, still street around me. "I'm sorry. I didn't like seeing you like that today. I've never actually seen you work like that. I didn't like it."

"Yeah…that's why I come see you at work and not the other way around. You're right I am a prick. But I have to be at my job." I paused and saw Carlos point out ahead of us. David was walking back out, of the warehouse, suitcase in hand. I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Is Logan doing alright?"

"He's got some liquor in him so yes." I nodded and without turning my car on, I watched the slick black car, pull off the curb and drive away. I sighed out hearing a laugh and then glasses clinking together.

"I think I'm going to be heading home soon. Do some paperwork at the office and then I'll be home."

"Okay handsome. I'll be here. And if you think about it, could you pick up some more beer. We kind of went through it a little too fast." I chuckled and turned on the car speeding off, without letting Carlos put on his seatbelt.

"Don't get too drunk. I still want to have some hardcore make up sex." I heard Carlos laugh next to me and turned to him smirking. James on the other hand, sighed out loudly making me clear my throat. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone fast and put it down on my lap turning my concentration to the road.

"You and James seem on better terms." I only nodded seeing him grab a pack of smokes from his jacket and pull one out, and lit it fast. I frowned and watched him take a long drag putting his head back.

"Can I?" He turned to me slowly taking another drag and I pointed to the stick. He nodded passing it over, and carefully, and skillfully I put it to my lips, inhaling the sweet bitter smoke. As I exhaled I stopped at a red light and put my head back shaking my head. "I quit about 6 months ago. I've been smoking since I was 15 but James made me quit, cause cancer is bad apparently." He laughed and I handed him back the cigarettes letting the smoke around me, invade my senses, and my pores. "Uhm…James has Logan over right now. Their drinking…now I'm not trying to encourage you to take advantage of the guy but if you wanna come over and have a few drinks, you're more than welcome." I watched him shift awkwardly as he took another drag and felt my cheeks go hot. Of course he wouldn't want to come over. He's probably heard all the horrible shit about me and already put in for a new partner.

"Sounds great actually. Should I bring something?"

About an hour later I pulled up to my house to see Logan's nice clean sports car parked next to James's car. As I parked on the street I saw behind me, Carlos's Mustang park behind me and watched him get out quick. As I stepped out grabbing my black back pack I heard a loud laugh come from inside my house and smirked knowing it was James. Carlos raised two cases of beer, and I smiled big at him, walking him up to the house. As I pushed open the front door the laughing got louder, as did the music. I frowned and walked in all the way to the dining room hearing Carlos shut the door and come up behind me. I stopped by the kitchen island and couldn't help but smile seeing James sitting across from Logan, boht with cards in their hands, heads back, laughing their asses off. "What did we miss?" James glanced up and gave me a very drunk, wide grin, while Logan shot up in his chair, hitting his knee on the wood, knocking over a beer bottle, empty, and throwing his cards on the floor. I turned quick to hide my laugh and took the two beer cases from Carlos who was also smiling. "So Carlos is going to have a few drinks with us, if that's alright. But he bought beer."

"Good, then we'll deal you guys in. Wings and pizza on the counter. And if you wouldn't mind bringing me one of those beers I'd appreciate it." I nodded loosening my tie and grabbed two beers while setting my bag on the counter. Once I did, I picked up a piece of pepperoni pizza and turned heading to the table. Logan, who was sitting back down holding his cards, not making any noise, and barely moving, didn't look up at me as I walked by. I sat down next to James and gave him both our beers, watching him open them like champs. I sat back putting one arm up on James's chair and put my hand on the back of his neck taking a bite of my pizza. I watched Carlos walk in, and sit next to Logan who glanced up and smiled small.

"What's the game?" Carlos nodded to the table and Logan looked up at it, locked eyes with me, and quickly looked down clearing his throat.

"We were playing poker, but we can play something else." I chewed my pizza watched Carlos drink from his beer looking up at me. As he set his bottle down he nodded over to Logan and I frowned. He nodded again just as one of James's hands rubbed on my thigh, dangerously close to my crotch. "I'm going to use the restroom." Logan shot up again and disappeared in a matter of seconds. I frowned setting my crust on the table and wasn't surprised to see James grab it and eat it. I hated the crust. James loved it. It's why we worked.

"I'm going to go change. Make yourself at home Garcia. And don't let James be a rude host." As I walked by my butt was slapped and I looked over my shoulder seeing James smiling big, drunk completely off his ass.

I stood quietly in the hallway in front of the closed bathroom door and waited for Logan to be done. Although I hated it, I had to apologize to Logan for today. If I did, James would never let it go, and in some way it would be the reason Logan turned down Carlos, if he did. Which I didn't see being a problem. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back sighed out quietly hearing the water running in the sink. I yawned, hating how old my job made me feel and just as I was about to give up and actually go change out of my work clothes, the bathroom door opened. He turned off the light fast, putting us in almost complete darkness. However he turned it on fast and gasped taking a step back. I raised both my hands and shook my head. "I'm here to apologize. I was a little out of line today and I am seriously sorry. I'm going to do everything I can to put that piece of shit behind bars. I promise." I slowly raised my hands and he looked down still with his hand on the light switch.

"James told me you're not a bad guy. You're just doing your job." He raised his head and I nodded. "But I swear…Matt didn't tell me anything about a job. As far as I knew he collected disability because he was shot when he was over in Iraq. The bullet went in his back and he never recovered. So I know he couldn't have been doing a lot." He paused and leaned against the door frame frowning. "Matt couldn't have done a lot for them. I'm not trying to make him innocent, because if you find out he was working for them, it is what it is, but he couldn't have done a lot. Especially like killing that girl. The picture you showed me…the trauma was so bad it would have had to been someone very strong, holding a very large object." I frowned and turned my head. He chuckled and looked down rubbing the back of his neck. "James let me look at some of your stuff. Don't be mad at him. But from what I saw…she wasn't beat. She was hit. With a very large object. I can't believe the examiner didn't tell you that." I chuckled myself and glanced out into the bright dining room hearing cards shuffling and soft talking.

"No one wants to come near this case with a ten foot pole. But…" I looked back to me and he smiled small. "Knowing what you just told me…that Matt wasn't in any kind of physical condition to kill someone, especially with a blunt object, helps. We know he was framed. Now I just need proof." He nodded and shifted, cracking his back and putting his hands in his blue jeans.

"Well if you'd like, you and Carlos can come by and go through his stuff. Take what you need and throw out what you don't. I meant to get around to it, but if you think it will help you're more than welcome too." I nodded and stood up straight smiling small. I turned to head to the stairs, and saw Logan also turn, almost sighing out in relief.

The night sort of went by in a blur. The more beer I drank, the more dizzy and giggly I got. We played a little poker and talked a lot about our times on this Earth. We played some BS and even a little go Fish (that was definitely the booze talking to us) up until James started to fall asleep on my lap. I shoved him off just so I could show Logan the extra room and bed. I made sure Carlos got comfortable on the couch (I may be drunk but I was still a cop and wasn't about to be a part of an assault) and threw James over my shoulder. I walked us up to our bedroom and slammed the door shut hard before throwing James onto the bed making him laugh and hold around his stomach and curl up. He said something about wanting another drink but I shook my head, as I drunkenly took off my clothes. I climbed into bed on my back and let him climb up on top of me. He bent down and kissed onto my chest very sloppily. I ran my hands through his hair but gently pushed him off to the side. I wrapped one arm around him and tucked him under my body closing my eyes. "What…you don't want sex?" I laughed but covered it with a yawn shaking my head.

"You're way too drunk. So am I. I don't even know if I could get hard." I heard him sigh as he jammed a hand inot my boxers and gently tugged. "Baby come on…I'm wiped out."

"Let me energize you." I opened my eyes and watched as he pushed me on my back and climb on top. As soon as he was on top he yawned out and rubbed his eyes, pushing his ass down onto my dick.

"You look worn out. Let's cuddle. Weren't you just saying I never cuddle?" He laughed and leaned back down laying on me. I wrapped tight around his back and kissed into his hair closing my eyes again. "I love you."

"Loveyatoo…"His speech was slurred and very quiet. And not a second later he wasn't moving and was sound asleep. I very carefully and easily put him on his side and got him under the blankets, covering him with me. He sort of molded into my body and I closed my eyes sighing out. Just as I started to drift into that beautiful sweet dream land my phone started screaming from the end of our bed, on the floor still in my pants. We both shot up in bed but I jumped out quick picking it up. I answered it fast, without looking at who it was and gave a very apologetic look to James who groaned and yanked his shirt and sweats off, throwing them to the ground.

"Hello?" I sounded irritated because I was and walked back to my side of the bed just as James curled back into it, yawning loudly.

"Knight…is Garcia with you?" I groaned quietly putting my phone away from my ear, so my Sargent wouldn't hear, and quickly put it back laying back, putting my head on James's hip.

"Yeah we had a few drinks after work. He crashed at my place. Why?"

"Because Logan Mitchell's house was just shot into." I sat up fast feeling completely sober and glanced around my dark room, feeling panicked. "We just got the call from his neighbor. They don't know if he's home. We're thinking this is some kind of retaliation. And knowing what we know about David going into his office, it's enough, the captain says, to bring him in for questioning. I knew you and Garcia would want to do it."

"Yes. We'll be there in 45 mins tops."

"Okay. I'm sending some guys out to the scene. We can't get a hold of Logan Mitchell. I fear the worst." I couldn't help but chuckled knowing Logan was passed out in my house, and calmly told him that. He thanked God and told me to hurry in. I hung up, got dressed and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I ran a comb through my hair and then walked over to James kissing his temple. I wrote down a quick note, leaving it on his nightstand and walked out of the room heading down stairs in the darkness.

As I stepped off the last step I struggled with my black skinny tie around my neck, and frowned at the TV on in my living room. As I walked out to it, I slowed down hearing something…different. It almost sounded like there was a porno being filmed in my house. There were moans and sloppy kiss sounds and when I walked in far enough, I glanced over the couch and let my mouth fall open. Logan, who was shirtless, was on top of Carlos who was also shirtless and doing a bang up job to get his pants off. They were making out like teenagers in the back of a car. Aggressive and very sloppily. That probably had a lot to do with the alcohol. I cleared my throat loud getting Logan to slowly get off Carlos and wipe his mouth. He chuckled but it turned to a frown seeing me dressed up. Carlos stood up fast and also frowned at me. "Why are you dressed?" I opened my mouth to answer but closed it quick noticing a very obvious bulge in Carlos's black slacks. I looked up quick and swallowed hard feeling my cheeks burn.

"Uhm…Sargent Jones called…something happened to our case."

"Matt's case?" I glanced to Logan fast and felt extremely awkward. How was I supposed to tell him his house was shot in to, or that it was most definitely an act of retaliation for him going to the cops?


	7. Chapter 7

**Logan's P.O.V.**

 **(I usually only do Kendall and James P.O.V. but this needs to happen.)**

"Everything…all of these are ruined." The shattered pieces of glass crunched underneath my feet and I shook my head softly looking around my destroyed living room. My couch had bullet holes littering it. My walls and all the pictures hanging on them were ruined. Including my diploma from Johns Hopkins and the diploma from Columbia. I felt tears leaving my eyes as I saw my entire place, trashed. Apparently, not only did they shoot up the place, they came in, took all my money, took my safe, and took a lot of expensive tools and random things from me. One of the most important things they took from me was Matt's flag he got when he was honorably discharged from the Army. I had put it in a nice expensive shadow box and the place it use to hang on the wall, was empty. "What…what am I supposed to do?" I gently sat down on my holy arm chair and wiped my face seeing uniformed officers walk through my house as if it was their own. A strong comforting hand gripped my shoulder. I looked up to see Carlos glancing around my house his gun in his holster on his side and his shiny badge on his hip. I raised one hand and set it on Carlos's breathing in deep.

"Well…I have some good news and bad news." I watched Kendall walk out from my long hallway putting his phone back in his pocket. "Good news is one of your neighbors positively ID one of them men who came in here. He's going to jail right now, and he's confessed to it all. He's saying he did it all by himself, he even turned in the guns." I stood up seeing Carlos frown and stood very close to him. "The bad news is, is we know this guy works for De Luca. Which means…"

"He'll be out by the evening." Kendall turned to Carlos and nodded slowly looking sad. "Well what is he supposed to do? He can't stay here. What if they come back?" I tensed up looking down and put my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"Well that's some more good news. I already talked with the sergeant…he is allowing Logan to be under police custody. We're going to give you the option Logan…" I looked up with more tears in my eyes and Kendall smiled small. "I know you and James have a history. If you feel comfortable, you can stay with us until we get this taken care of. Or if you want, because I can tell I'm not your favorite person, you can stay with Carlos. We can either put you up into a hotel or…"

"Can I stay with him?" My voice was shaky and scared and it made me mad. I looked over to Carlos who smiled small and nodded putting a hand on the top of my back. I saw Kendall look down and clear his throat and I took a tiny step forward. "It's not because of you Kendall. I don't want to make you and James…"

"It's okay. I get it." Kendall looked up fast and smiled small looking to Carlos. "I'm having some of the guys pack up some of Matt's stuff…we need to look through it, and try to find any information leading De Luca to Matt. Forensics is going to go through it first, and then they're going to release it to us. They said all of it's going to take like 6 or 7 hours, so in the meantime, you can take Logan to your place and get him comfortable." Carlos nodded and I quickly wiped at my face. "You can grab any and everything you want Logan. Clothes, work stuff…take your time." I nodded and opened my mouth to thank Kendall, but he was already turned and heading towards my huge kitchen table, where a bunch of other cops were standing. I swallowed hard, remembering James tell me Kendall was like a coconut shell. He was tough and hard to get through. But once you opened him up, he was the most amazing guy in the world. I had yet to be able to see the inside of Kendall and find the good.

"Would you like some help packing some stuff up?" Carlos was standing right in front of me and I glanced up to his brown eyes and smiled small, nodding. He nodded back and kept his hand on my back, leading me back down my hallway towards my bedroom. I took my hands out of my jeans and went straight to my walk-in closet. "Ya know…working in New York you would think I would have seen a lot of Mob action but…none. Then I move to a small town in Minnesota and suddenly the Mob is everywhere." I took down two big black duffle bags I had used on my last vacation with Matthew and turned around to see Carlos sitting n my bed holding a picture frame in his hand. I walked out to him and set the duffle bags on the bed next to him. He glanced up and turned the picture to me, so I could see it. I smirked at the two smiling faces in it and shook my head. "Two groan men in Disneyland?" I laughed reaching for the frame and couldn't help but let happiness explode out of every pore on me. Matt had surprised me with a weeklong trip to the happiest place on Earth, and I adored him for it. The first thing we did, or rather the first thing I made him do, was take a picture with me, with our mouse ears on, in front of the castle. Just as I was about to snap the picture, he pinched my butt making both of us grin big. Just looking down at the picture in my hands, I missed Matt. I missed being in his arms and hearing his deep husky laugh. I missed him. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. About Matt…and Kendall. I haven't known Kendall for a long time but his attitude can be misconstrued as rude, and I apologize." I turned slowly and went to sit on the bed next to Carlos. I heard him push the duffle bags back and I sat down hard hugging the picture around me. I glanced straight ahead and knew he was staring at me.

"I know…he's protective. I was too when James and I were dating. And…that's not really my biggest issue right now. I've moved on from James. What I can't get over is this feeling that…Matt's gone and suddenly I'm alone. I'm venerable and I cannot take care of myself. There would be nights were I would work long, and he'd come to my work with my favorite dish from my favorite Mexican place and make sure I ate. And more times than not, he had a huge breakfast cooked for me. What am I supposed to do without him?" There were some soft rubs on my back and it made me look over at Carlos. He was looking down at his legs, while his hand still rubbed my back. "Before we came over here…at Kendall and James's house…" He raised his head slowly and turned to me. I opened my mouth to say something else, God knows what, but he stopped me. His free hand held the side of my face and he pushed our faces together. I kissed him hard, just as hard as he kissed me. I gently set the picture frame on the bed beside me and started to stand. Carlos followed, dropping his hand down to the small of my back, pulling me up on him. I opened my mouth to let him French me as my hands went to his sides. I really liked kissing him. In the back of my head, I was telling myself this wasn't healthy. I was just going to use this poor guy to get over my loss. But I didn't care. For right now, he took the pain away and that's all that mattered.

We didn't make out long, because we both heard the voices in and around my house. When we pulled away, I was blushing, but so was he. I quickly shoved clothes in one duffle bag, and Carlos asked what he could do to help. I asked him to pack up some of the important stuff in my bathroom and he happily obliged. While he was in the bathroom, I sat on my bed, on Matt's side, and opened up the top drawer of his nightstand. I never went through his stuff. I never thought I needed too. But I always saw him going through this drawer and finding out he might have been working for the Mob, now was the perfect time. The first thing I found was a picture, an old picture of Matt in the Army. He was shirtless, in pair of tan camo pants and black boots. He looked really good, and because I can, I took the picture and stuck it in one of my duffle bags. I looked back in the drawer and frowned at a stack of papers. The first paper looked like a receipt. There was a list of things, bundles of metal, and wood, and large quantities of supplies for what I had to assume, be a construction job. I felt weird seeing his handwriting next to the total amount that was highlighted. He wrote "Jimmy has until the 5th". I sighed out taking the top paper off and swallowed hard seeing more and more pieces of paper with more numbers and deadlines for random guys. The more of these I found, the more worried I got. There were about 13 pieces of paper like this and I put them all in a stack to give to Kendall. As I glanced back into the drawer I heard Carlos come out of the bathroom but the next thing in the drawer caught my eye. It was a small white envelope, with my name on it, written in Matt's hand writing. I reached in with a shaky hand and pulled it out, turning it over fast. "Logan?"

"Can you give me a minute?" I didn't even look up at him. I just hoped he would honor my wish and leave. And when I heard my bedroom door close, I slowly opened the envelope and slid the folded piece of paper out of it. Except it wasn't just paper that came out. At least not writing paper. At least 10 folded, crisped hundreds fell onto my lap, making my mouth part slightly. Instead of touching them I opened the letter and felt tears form in the corner of my eyes seeing his perfect writing, in cursive.

 _Logan,_

 _I fear if you are reading this, then I have passed. I'm not sure how, but I have left you. You must know now that everything I have done since coming home, has been for you. I have never meant to hurt you, but I knew eventually my past was going to catch up to me. I never really opened up to you about my family and I'm sorry for that. I guess part of me never wanted you to have to deal with that extra pain. My mom left my dad and I when I was fairly young, and to cope my dad slept with everything that walked by. Unfortunately, one of those women he happened to sleep with one night, was the wife of a very high ranking mobster. They of course killed her, and then cut my dad's hands off, along with his legs, form his knees down, and threw him in the river for the fish to have. I lost my dad when I was only 10 years old and because no one wanted me, I jumped from foster home to foster home, and the Mob took me in. To say that my closets image of a father that I had was a man by the name of David De Luca, would make anyone cringe. And I hope you never, ever have to hear that name or meet him. But the point of me telling you all this is because, for whatever reason you have to read this, you have to know I'm not bad. Something is going to come out about me, that I worked for the mob but you have to believe me Logan, it is not by choice. They are manipulative and cruel. They will do any and everything to hurt you. You can't let. You can't let them know you're afraid or in pain. That's how they win. They knew I was fucked up from the war. That's how they got me back in. And I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but the drugs helped. Again, nothing I did was to hurt you. Actually that's why I left the 2 grand in this envelope. I was paid a hefty amount for my last job, something I hope you also never find out about, and the huge chunk of it went to that trip to Disneyland. The other chunk went to paying off my car. And what was left, was the two grand. I want you to have it. Use it however you please. If you can, move. The people in this town, now that I'm gone, will want nothing more than to hurt you. I will try my very best to close up loose ends and make it so they can't hurt you but to be on the safe side, leave. Maybe you could go back to live with your parents in Texas. Anywhere but here would be perfect. If you decide to leave I have left a few hidden things for you. One is tapped behind your desk in the family room, and the other is a black box in the garage under my work bench. Please take care of yourself Logan. If I'm gone, find someone new and make sure he treats you right. Maybe try to find someone in law enforcement. At least then you'll be with someone who can shoot a gun. Legally. And also know Logan…I love you. From that very first day we met, to just last night while you slept in my arms, I have loved you. I will never stop loving you. Take care of yourself Logan, for me._

 _-Matt_

I don't know what was worse. My shaking hands or my crying eyes. I wanted to believe I was upset because Matt has lied to me. But I knew more so than anything, I was upset that he got himself in so deep with trouble, he knew he would be killed. It broke my heart and I wish all those times he was off doing his own thing, I had questioned him about where he was going. What he was doing. But I didn't because Matt liked his privacy. Just the thought of him being helpless, being forced to do things, horrible things, made my head spin. I felt myself sliding off the bed and let it happen. My butt smacked hard into the floor and I set both my elbows on my knees putting my free hand over my face as I sobbed quietly. The letter was still in my hand and I clutched onto it for life support. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to feel. Anger was slowly starting to become my main emotion. But my tears were justified. And the pain in my chest was solely because I missed the man who wrote me this note, and it killed me to know I would never be able to hear him explain this to me, himself.

After about a five minute cry fest, I got myself up, put the note back in the envelope and put the money in my wallet. I shoved it all in my duffle and put my bathroom bag Carlos packed in the extra duffle. I threw in my laptop, Matt's laptop, not ready for anyone to look at that yet, and also put in a few picture of Matt and I. I quickly washed at my face, and made sure I had everything I needed for right now. As I double checked everything, I put both duffle bags on my shoulders and put the stacks of paper under one arm walking out of my bedroom.

There were still a few cops in my house but most of them had left. In fact only two were left with Kendall and Carlos who were gathered around my kitchen, all talking. I walked out to them, head high, shoulders square and went right to Kendall. He stood up straight and I cleared my throat. "Can I talk to you and Carlos in private please?" Kendall nodded fast and looked to the two uniformed cops. They both left, saying they would be outside. When the front door shut, I turned to my dining room table and set my duffle bags down. "Matt had these in a drawer. They looked suspicious." I turned and handed the papers to Kendall. He scanned over the first page quickly, thumbing through the rest. When he looked up to Carlos I saw him give him a weird look. Carlos sighed out and looked to me and I smiled small. "He also left me a personal note, and told me some things. I'd rather not have the entire force read it, but I'll let you guys." Kendall perked up and I nodded. "But first…he said he left me a few things hidden in the house. I want to get them before we leave." They both nodded at me and I sighed out walking out of the dining room. I went right to the family room and walked around the mess of my belongings. I went right to my desk and closed a medical book before pulling it out a little. When it wasn't flushed against the wall, I bent over it, setting my thighs on the edge and glanced down behind it. I gasped quietly and stood up straight turning fast. Carlos gave me a concerned look and I shook my head. "It's a gun." Kendall frowned and stepped forward taking out a small black flashlight. He turned it on and looked down between the desk and the wall. He reached back fast and ripped the black gun off the wood of the desk. It was duct tapped up in its spot and when Kendall raised it, we locked eyes.

"I'm going to have to take this in. To make sure its registered." I nodded thinking better he have it than me. "What else?" I sighed out and walked between Kendall and Carlos and led them to my garage. I opened to the door and stepped out, seeing my garage door wide open. There were cops all standing inside, because the rain was slowly starting to come down. The was also trying to come out, so I knew we had been here for a while. But when we all walked in, I turned to Carlos and Kendall and Kendall cleared his throat slipping Matt's gun into his other holster side. "Clear out." All the cops turned to us, but gave in and left the garage. I slowly walked to Matt's work bench. I bent down and squatted squinting to see in the darkness. From behind me, on other side of me, two flashlights shinned into the darkness. I sighed out seeing a black box, just like Matt had said. I reached out and pulled it out fast, standing up. I blew the dust off the top of the box and set it down hitting the small button to open up the top. "Is there going to be more weapons in here?" I chuckled shaking my head at Kendall and opened up the box. Again, another gasp left my mouth. Inside this small little box, were 15 nicely rolled stacks of money. I put my hands down at my side and felt my head shake. "Nice little savings account here." Kendall shined his light down into the box and before he pulled it away I saw a piece of paper in-between the green. I reached in quick and pulled it out, unfolding it. It was a ripped half of a paper with four simple words and a heart. " _For a rainy day."_ I chuckled looking down and set the paper back on the money. "How much money do you think is here?"

"17,000…give or take a few dollars." I closed the box and tucked it under my arm tight. I turned and leaned against the work bench looking out at the storm slowly coming in. I saw Kendall and Carlos giving me confused, yet curious looks and I laughed. "When I was interring at the hospital, Matt was taking odd jobs here and there. We were living in this dingy old apartment and I told him one day we'd have it all. So we started this rainy day jar. We would put dollars in, and all our change. More times than not we'd have to break into it, to pay bills, or buy food, but it was worth it. Since I got my own office, and Matt's been…" I paused and glanced down at my feet shaking my head. "The last time we took it to our bank, we were told it was a few hundred dollars under 17,000. He must have cashed it out and left it under here." I looked back up hearing a thunder clap and saw Carlos looking at me. I glanced up to him and couldn't help the smile.

"Why don't you get him set up at your place Garcia. We have a lot of work to do." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Mr. Diamond! Good to see you back!" I smiled big and waved at the young girl, who was in my freshman history class, watching her run off to a small group of girls. I walked into the all too familiar building and went down the long hallway, taking my beanie off my head, while sipping from my Starbucks cup. I really wanted to stay in bed all day, and snuggle with my dogs, and watch the rain, but when I woke up this morning, I saw the note from Kendall, telling me that something happened with Logan's case. He didn't go into details, but I knew I would get a call from either Kendall or Logan explaining, so instead of being lazy all day, I decided to work. And honestly, I had scheduled a huge test this Friday and didn't think it was fair my students wouldn't get to have my study notes. So coming in this week was inevitable. I felt fine anyway.

I stopped in front of my classroom door and smirked at the hand drawn picture of I had to assume me, saying get well soon. Probably a freshman. I gently took the picture of me off my door and slipped my key into the lock stepping in my dark classroom. I propped my door opened and flicked on the lights walking straight to the front corner where my desk was. Whoever they got for a substitute, cleaned my room up, and left a nice little pile of papers to be graded in the middle of my desk. I sighed out taking my brown messenger bag off my shoulder and set it on the floor by my chair. I sat down, putting my coffee down, and undid my scarf throwing it to the side of my desk, with my beanie. I glanced up at my empty room and went to turn on my computer just as my phone started ringing from my pocket. I quickly pulled it out standing and turned to my white board. I put the phone to my ear and looked at the messy writing of the substitute, notes about the Civil war and sighed out. "Hello?"

"Let me guess…at work?" I smirked grabbing an eraser, and started to slowly erase the writing, making sure I didn't need any of it.

"My students have a huge test this Friday. I want to make sure they are prepared." Kendall's deep chuckle made my heart flutter and I was suddenly remembered throwing myself at him last night, and him rejecting me. Well, I vaguely remembered it. "Did you deny me last night?" Again he chuckled and I heard a car door shut, followed by an engine starting.

"Super cute when you're drunk. But I was exhausted. If you were home, we could have fooled around." This time I laughed and put down the eraser, picking up a black marker. "So I can't tell you a whole lot, but Logan is going to be staying with Carlos. This dirt bag is coming after Logan, and I worry, because he knows you're with me, and you're friends with Logan, he's going to try to come after you too. Just be careful, please?"

"I will be. Is Logan alright?"

"Not really. He found a note Matt left him. His pretty upset, and Logan's still trying to grasp onto the fact that Matt's gone. But I think he might be moving on. With Carlos. And I only know this, because they were making out hardcore on our couch this morning."

"I'm sure I'll hear that gossip." I set my phone between my ear, and my shoulder and started to write today's lesson plan for my first class. "I love you."

"I love you too babe. I'll see you tonight. If you want to have dinner without me, go for it. I think it's going to be a long day."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. Be safe."

"You too." I rolled my eyes but quietly said goodbye to him slipping my phone into my pocket. I went back to writing my notes and not two minutes after I hung up with Kendall, I heard someone walk into my room, but didn't turn to look, since I was too concentrated. However, when I heard a chair get pulled out from a desk, I frowned and looked down at my silver watch seeing I still had 20 minutes before school started.

"Bit early don't you think?" I turned, all smile and capped the marker. However, as soon as I was face to face with the person sitting in the middle row, front of it, I was frozen. It was David De Luca.

"Good Morning Mr. Diamond. I hope you have a few minutes to spare." I swallowed hard, and stupidly started to reach into my pocket for my phone. His eyes fell down to my hand and I froze again feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "Please…let's not make the evening news today James. This is a friendly meeting." I took my hand out of my pocket and quietly found my voice.

"What do you want?" He leaned forward setting his arms on the desk in front of him and sighed out hard.

"Well…to make this simple…I want the police department to stop accusing me of crimes I didn't do. I also don't want whatever Matt might have told Logan, about me, to come out. Now the way I see it, is you can help me with both of those two things." I frowned glancing down and squeezed my hand tight around the marker still in my hand. "I know you have some leeway with Kendall. And probably with Logan. I don't know if you know this, but those two stare at you like you're God. I don't blame them. I'm not gay, but you do keep yourself in great shape." I looked up, disgusted and he smirked raising his hands. "All I want you to do is, tell Kendall the case doesn't seem to be going anywhere, and tell Logan, Matt was a pathetic druggie, who got killed by three muggers. If you don't…"

"I would be careful. I'm engaged to a cop." David sat back slowly and took off his sunglasses setting them on the desk. He was old. Much older than Kendall or I. And his grey hair seemed to be greyer. If I didn't know any better, he looked stressed. "You can't come into a school and threaten me. You won't get away with it. And as far as I know, they have a lot against you." I was lying. I just hoped he didn't call my bluff. Because my bravery was slowly fading.

"I'm not going to threaten you James. In fact…how about this?" He slowly pushed himself up and took one step towards me putting his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Anything you want in this world, I'll get it for you." I frowned and stood up straight feeling a weird burst of confidence.

"I don't want Matt to be dead. And I don't want to have a cut in my side that hurts every time I move." He frowned and I crossed my arms over my chest hearing kids laugh from outside my room.

"I was thinking of maybe like an all-expenses paid vacation. Or maybe even paying for your whole wedding." I chuckled and turned and walked slowly to my desk. I was terrified, but I sat down grabbing my bag and pulled out my grade book.

"I have class in twenty minutes. I'd like you to leave. And if you don't I will call the cops." I turned my head to him and watched him smile, turn to the desk and grab his glasses. He started to walk to the door, but stopped half way without turning to me.

"The next time you see that fiancé of yours, do me a favor. Ask him how much it hurts to know he's the reason Josh died. And ask him, if he's willing to see another partner get shot in the head. Have a good day James." And with that he walked out. I breathed out hard and stood up walking fast to my classroom door. I stuck my head out and quickly moved out of the way letting some kids walk in, all saying hello to me. I walked out into the hall and wrapped my arms around myself, rubbing my arms, over my thick sweater. I saw at the end of the hall David standing next to a boy. He looked maybe like a junior, maybe a senior. It was probably his son, which made me nauseated. Of course he had a kid that went here. Now he had a reason to be on property, and probably bribe me again. Kendall wasn't going to be happy.

I went through the day, happy. I blocked out David De Luca, and was extremely happy to be back at work. I loved being a teacher. I loved talking about history and I loved teaching it. A lot of my students were happy I was back, because I made my class fun and I do believe I was a good teacher. So when the day was over, and I found myself sitting at my desk, I realized I was one of those people, who found a job they loved. And it made me so happy. So happy in fact I decided to head home just 30 minutes after school was out. My side was hurting, but I just wanted to be home, maybe have a glass of wine while I watched bad movies with my dogs, and graded homework. So I packed everything up, took a vase of beautiful flowers my fellow teachers got for my return and headed out. I kept my head down as I walked down the hall, except to say goodbye to a senior in one of my classes and made my way outside. It was a lot colder than it was this morning, and I hoped Kendall would come home early so we could sit by the fire and maybe start planning our wedding. But as I got closer to my car, the cold air wasn't what made me shiver. There was a note on the windshield of my car. And as I stepped closer to it, I could see a yellow folder sitting on my front seat. Of my locked car. I took the note off my car and crumbled it up shoving it into the pocket of my sweater. I opened my door, no surprise it was unlocked, and threw my bag to the passenger seat. I grabbed the yellow folder and opened it up, reaching inside. I frowned feeling pictures and quickly pulled them out. I tensed up seeing the first one, of Logan and I, just last night as we sat down and had our first beer. We were laughing and we were drinking and being happy. As I flipped through the pictures, I saw more and more of my night last night, with Logan, Kendall and Carlos. However, it wasn't until I got to the last few pictures, that I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Kendall. The last pictures were of him and I, in our room. I was on top of him, drunkenly trying to get in his pants. And the very last picture was of Logan on top of Carlos, making out. How these pictures were taken, I didn't know. But it scared the fuck out of me. "Hey baby. I have good news. I'm getting sent home because I apparently wasn't over my cold, and it somehow turned into the stomach flu. I just threw up." I frowned and quickly put the pictures back into the envelope, getting in my car.

"Okay…well I just wanted you to know that…" I paused shutting my door and looked out ahead of me, shaking the creepily feeling sitting back.

"Babe?" I smiled and put the key in the ignition, starting my car.

"Sorry…I just got off. I'm gonna go to the store and get you some Ginger ale and medicine. Anything else you want before I come home?"

"How about some more firewood. I feel like it's going to be a good night to sleep on the couch in front of the fire." I laughed and nodded putting my seatbelt on. "Carlos is offering to follow me home. He also left something's at our house."

"Good. Would you mind asking him to stay until I get there? Just to watch you?" Kendall laughed but he said yes quietly, groaning. I of course wanted to make sure Kendall got in okay. But also the pictures in my hand worried me, and I wasn't about to make Kendall even sicker, so the next best thing was his partner. I just hoped for David De Luca's sake, Carlos wasn't a loose cannon, because these pics probably weren't going to make him happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"I made the last of the plans today. His funeral is on Sunday. I haven't told a soul about it yet. Matt didn't have much friends." My dads soft sigh told me he wanted to give me his two sense about all of it, but kept quiet. I appreciated that.

"What about work? What about your patients?" I smiled small turning my head slightly to look out at the blazing fire I had started not 5 minutes ago before getting the call from my dad.

"I have an old college buddy who works at the hospital downtown. He's just a physician for the place, so he knows all the stuff I need him to know. He's offering to come in and help out. I think he might be bringing a nurse or two, as well." My dad gave a quiet okay and I bit my bottom lip. The first thing he asked me when I answered the phone was how quickly I wanted him and my mom to come out to me. I told them they didn't need too. He fought me on it, but when I told him I was under police watch and that it was actually pretty serious, he gave up the fight. I couldn't have my parents here, knowing the mob…yeah the fucking mob, could come after them. But just hearing my dad's soothing voice made me want to sit in between them on their couch while we ate popcorn and watched old movies. I wanted the comfort and safety from my parents, but I couldn't have it. Not now anyway.

"How is James? More so…how are you two?" I chuckled, loudly looking back up at the ceiling, raising my legs, bending them at the knees. I was lying flat on my back on Carlos's soft dark brown couch wearing sweats and a plain white shirt. I was comfortable and because of this amazing security system Carlos has, I felt safe. Safe-ish.

"James is great. He's with a great guy who treats him really well. And last night we got drunk and reminisced. It's been very nice."

"I always liked James. But Matt was a really good guy. He's going to be missed by your mother and I Logan." I squeezed my eyes shut hard just hearing Matt's name and shook my head. I hated hearing Matt's name come from my own mouth, but when my dad said it, it was like everything was very real. I couldn't close my eyes and think him here. With my dad saying his name, I knew for sure I was alone. "You seem tired Logan. I'll let you go and let you get some sleep." I opened my eyes slowly hearing what had to be the garage door open. I slowly sat myself up and crossed my legs together. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too dad. Give mom my love." He quietly said goodbye and I lowered my cell phone ending the call. I turned my head slightly hearing the kitchen door open, from the garage. Carlos's big fluffy German Shepard jumped off his dads recliner and barked all the way to the kitchen. I smiled hearing Carlos say his sweet hello's to his dog and started to get myself up. As I turned to walk out to the kitchen I stopped seeing Carlos walking towards me smile on his face. "Hey." I crossed my arms over my chest and he nodded once walking around me, to get to his couch. "I didn't think you'd be home so early. I would have made you some dinner." He laughed before plopping down on the couch and sighing out. I frowned slightly and bit my bottom lip, standing awkwardly in front of him. "Is everything okay?" He glanced up at me with big kind eyes and softly shook his head. I slowly sat myself back down next to him just as he leaned away from me and pulled a long white envelope out of his work pants pocket. He threw it on my lap and I cautiously reached for it.

"Kendall has the stomach flu. He threw up all over the station today. So I followed him home to make sure he got there okay. Well just as we got there, James came home and he gave him that, asking for a favor." I opened up the envelope and pulled out what I had to assume to be pictures. As I looked down Carlos pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket, along with a lighter, and I sighed. They were pictures and the very first one on top was of Carlos and I on Kendall and James couch, making out. "They are following you. And now they are threatening James. At work." I looked up fast feeling a twisted knot in my stomach form and Carlos continued. "David came to James classroom after dropping off his kid and bribed James to get you to drop the case and for Kendall and I to drop the case. He threatened James, and scared the shit out of him, but James stood his ground. When he got off work, those pictures were in the front seat of his car. He wants to me take care of it, while Kendall is sick and he doesn't want Kendall to know. I'm stuck." I sighed out looking back down at the pictures and thumbed through them seeing my night last night, go by in a blur. "I'm afraid if I don't do this for James, and more importantly you, they are going to come after you, or him or us, and hurt us. But if I do this, and Kendall found out I'm doing it behind his back, he's going to be pissed." I pulled my legs up to my chest and set the envelop on Carlos's leg.

"Well I can tell you one thing. If you do anything, I'm going with you." Carlos laughed at this, as he started to stand himself up, but I grabbed his arm, keeping him seating. He frowned and I shook my head. "I don't want to be alone. And there is nothing more than I want then to be able to see that son of a bitch go down. I want to help."

"Logan you're a doctor. Do you even know how to shoot a gun?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll have you to protect me." He rolled his eyes trying to stand up again but this time instead of holding him down by his arm I pushed into him and kissed him hard. I put both my hands on his neck and forced his mouth open with my tongue. When he gave him and started to sit back I took the opportunity to push up on him and sit on his open lap. With my legs outside of his, his hands moved down to my thighs and rubbed slowly. I moaned quietly into his mouth pushing myself down on him. It was his turn to moan and when he did he pulled away from my mouth, moving his lips down to my neck. I ran my fingers up through his hair and looked over his head into his kitchen as he sat up a little and pushed his hands down over my butt. I squeezed my eyes shut but started to pull away from him. "I'm glad you agree with me. I'm going to go change." I shot up fast and turned away from him as to not get distracted by his cute face. And as I walked away towards the hall I could hear him get up, but hurried to the spare room he helped me set up and shut the door behind me.

By the time that I was dressed and ready Carlos was sitting at his kitchen table, looking at his phone. I had shoes and a sweater on and was ready to go, and when I got to him he stood up, showing me he was also ready to go. He gave me a weird look but I ignored it walking to the kitchen and putting my wallet and phone in my sweater pocket. I went right to the garage and opened the door hitting the button to open the metal door. I walked right to Carlos's Mustang and opened the passenger door sliding in. When my door shut I watched Carlos lock the door to the house and walk to his car, not looking particularly happy. I knew he was probably pissed I got my way and used my kiss to get it, but didn't care. I was blood thirsty, and wanted revenge. For everything. For Matt, for hurting James…for making me feel lost and alone, and scared. I wanted to see David De Luca go through what I've gone through but knew Carlos would probably just arrest him. "Okay…James never filed an official complete, but he told me to deal with it. That means I'm going to bring De Luca in. Are you sure you want to be here for that?" I nodded watched Carlos pull out of his garage concentrating on his driving. "Okay…but if I tell you something…like call for help, or run and hide, you will do it." I snorted looking out at the overcast day as we came into it and Carlos closed his garage door.

"What do you think this is, a movie or something? Nothing ever happens like that."

"I don't have to let you come with me." I turned to him quick and he smirked pointing down at my lap. "Seatbelt." I frowned pulling my seatbelt on and looked straight ahead as he chuckled.

As Carlos drove through town, we didn't really talk. He asked me a little bit about Matt, and even about me and James, and if I didn't know where we were going, it was almost just a normal, nice quiet drive. Within this drive, I did something that even surprised me. I reached over at one point seeing his hand on his thigh and grabbed it. I laced our fingers together and set it on my lap as he drove and I watched the town pass. We got lost, only because the place we were going, Carlos had only been once, and Kendall took him and I had no idea where it was. But when we got to it, suddenly my body temperature rose and my stomach flipped around in fear. Carlos shut his car down and let my hand go lighting a cigarette quick. I took my seatbelt off and turned my attention to the man smoking on my left. He looked nervous, but not because he was about to go arrest a mobster. But because he was doing something behind his partners back. "So, I'm going to go arrest David on his threat to James. When I come out, stay in the car and do not acknowledge him. It will just fuel his fire." I nodded and he sighed out, hard. "I'll be right back. If anything happens…" He turned to me and we locked eyes. He leaned forward but only to pop open his glove compartment. I looked down at it fast and tensed up seeing a small black gun, sort of like the one Matt had hidden for me. "Do not be afraid to use it but leave before you have to, okay?" I looked back at him and nodded slowly watching him push his car door open. "It shouldn't take me more than five minutes. If it does…" He stopped, one leg out of his car and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful." He nodded and got out slamming his door shut hard. I watched him walk around the front of his car taking a log drag of his cigarette. I anxiously watched him walk up to a very large, well-lit house and disappear behind a bush. I swallowed hard and sat back bouncing my left leg up and down a little. Carlos hadn't been gone for more than 30 seconds and it felt like this was a bad idea and I wanted him back with me. I set my elbow up on the car door by the window and nervously bit at my thumb nail looking directly at the house. I was at a loss. I wanted time to speed up so he would be done and back in the car, but I wanted time to stop all together so nothing bad could happen. The longer it took him, the worse I felt. And when I really got down to it, the longer it took him the more I had to come to terms with what I would do if something did go wrong. And with each second that passed the more worried I got. I was almost tempted to call Kendall…or rather James so he could tell Kendall what we've done but I trusted Carlos. I was going to give him the five minutes and hope to God for the best. However, the five minutes came, and then went. When I looked at my watch, I realized almost ten minutes had passed. My fears were creeping back into me and I started to pull my phone out of my pocket and climb over the center console to get to the driver's side. As soon as I sat down I unlocked my phone and pulled up my contact list. As I did there were three sharp knocks to the glass of the window on the driver's side. I jumped and let my phone fly out of my hand and onto the floor. I gasped loudly as I turned and saw what made the knocks on the window. It was a gun and it was pointed right at me. I froze and felt all the color drain from my face. A man, I had never seen before, bent down and smiled big at me. He made the motion to roll down the window and I sub consciously did. When it was down he lowered the gun and looked in and around the car. "Good evening." I swallowed hard and tried to think of anything I could do to get out of this situation. "From what I understand…you arrived here with another gentleman, correct?" I nodded slowly and he laughed leaning into the car hanging the gun over the side of the window, right next to me. I couldn't take my eyes off his face however and watched him stick his head in closer to mine. "Well as it happens, he's going to be staying for a while and I would highly advise you to leave before he stays permanently. So go ahead, turn the car back on, and drive off. If you want to try to be a hero, you'll end up right alongside him. Do we have an understanding?" I again nodded, and shamelessly let one tear fall out of my right eye, simply out of fear. "Good. Have a great rest of your night doctor." He stood up fast and as he did, I turned the key in the ignition and started the car pulling my seatbelt on. He remained standing by the car and as I pulled away from the curb, I wiped my face letting my whole body shake from fear. I glanced into the rearview mirror and saw the man with the gun walk across the street phone to ear. I had only one destination in mind and knew I had to get their quickly, to save Carlos's life.


	10. Chapter 10

"Better?" He nodded slowly as i rubbed his back, and sipped from my wine glass with my other hand. He was laying flat on his stomach on the couch in a pair of black sweats, and white t-shirt. I had a blanket over his butt and legs while I rubbed his back. The floor underneath me was hard but leaning agaisnt the couch watching Kendall slowly start to fade into sleep was relaxing. My hand moved over his back a couple more times until I pushed it up under, and rubbed his bare skin. He sighed out and opened his eyes turning his head slightly to look at me.

"What did you give Carlos outside?" I smirked and looked over at our blazing fire. "Didn't think i noticed?"

"It's nothing." He laugehd and reajusted his head on his pillow closing his eyes. "Do you feel the need to throw up again?" He shook his head softly and i sipped my wine some more. "I love you baby."

"Love you too." He was getting drowsey from the medicine. That was good because i needed to call Carlos and see if he had found anything out. I tried sending him several texts but no answer. I waited about 10 minutes and until i heard Kendall's first snore before actuallying calling Carlos. It rang and rang until his voicemail picked up and i heard his stern serious voice. I hung up sighing looking outside at the storm aproaching and finished my glass of wine. I stood up pulling the sweater Kendall was just wearing along with me. I slippped it on and covered the rest of Kendall's body up with the blanket before walking out to my kitchen.

My brain was wracked with guilt, thinking i should have gone to Kendall, but i coudlnt do that to him. Not while he's sick. I promised myself once he woke up, and depending on how he felt, i'd let him in on my little visitor today, but if he still felt crappy...

I was pulled out of my thoughts hearing my front door open and then slam shut. I panicked and ran out to the living room seeign Kendall still sound asleep thanking God. WHen i turned to see who came in my house loudly i was face to face with Logan. He was shaking and was pale as a ghost. "Loges?" I said it quietly as i approached him but he shook his head and started looking aroud the house. "What..." He pushed past me almost roughly and went right to Kendall. He knelt down and started shaking him gently. "Stop! He's sick as a dog."

"Kendall. Wake up please." I hurried to him and shoved Logan back, but it was too late. Kendall's eyes were open and immedietly he looked worried.

"What's going on?"

"Carlos was taken." I stopped hoding Logan back and felt my heart drop down into my toes. Kendall shot off the couch and we both turned to Logan who was on the verge of tears. "We went to David's house on the account of him harrasing James at work and taking those pictures and..."

"What?" Kendall's voice was directed at me and i knew it. I turned to him slowly and started to shake my head putting my hands on his body.

"I didnt want to upset you. You're sick Kendall." He gave me a dirty look as he stood up shoving my hands off of him and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. "Kendall you need to get yourself better. You are too sick to work." He pushed past me putting his phone to his ear and went right to the stairs. I watched as he gracefully took them two at a time and disappeared from my vision. I balled up my fists and held them down at my sides as i turned back to Logan who was looking right at me.

"Why didn't you tell him?" His voice was whispered, probably for fear he would be heard by Kendall. I shrugged, nothing to say. He sighed out and walked to the couch sitting down putting his head in his hands immediatly. "He was gone for 10 minutes, and he told me if he was gone longer than 5 i should get help...or leave...i don't remember. I just remember seeing that gun pointed at me through the car window and froze. I should have stayed...i should have helped him..." There was a quiver in his voice that made my heart break for him. I gently sat down next to him and put a hand on his back and one on his leg. I put my chin on his shoulder and closed my eyes listening to Kendall slamming things up in our room. "I'm sorry Kendall...i shouldn't have come for help." I forced my eyes opened and saw he was staring at me, our faces inches from each other. "I should have left it alone and you wouldn't have been harrassed and Carlos would be..." He trailed off, closing his eyes, crying softly. I quickly pulled him into me and let him lay his head on my chest. I rubbed his arm with both my hands lying my cheek on the top of his head and sighed out.

"They are going to get this guy and bring Carlos back. it's going to be okay." I felt him nod his head and just as i let out a shaky breath, not believing my own words, i heard hurried footsteps behind me. I stood up, leaving Logan to sit with his head in his hands and turned watching Kendall walk in the kitchen and stand in front of the sink looking through his phone. "Kendall." I stood beside him setting a handvon his back getting a harsh mean look back. "I'm sorry. I was scared. You're sick."

"What happened at work? What did David do?" I set my hip against the sink and lowered my hand from his body.

"He thretened me Kendall. And told me to tell you to drop the case. And then when i got off, i foudn a yellow foder with pictures of you and me and Logan and Carlos in it. We talked and you told me you threw up at work so i jumped at the chance to have it dealt with. Carlos said he would be smart and if he really needed you, he'd call." Kendall seemed to loosen up hearing this and glanced over my head shaking his. "What's going to happen now?"

"Well i just talked to the sergent...he already has a team headed out to David's house. I'm going to go out with them because i need to beat the shit out of David and make sure my partner is okay." I nodded folding my arms over my chest and looked down seeing his body moving closer to mine. "I don't care if im on my death bed James. Come to me when a jackass thretens you. If i can't handle it, you know i will find someone who can." His soft lips on the top of my head made me lung forward and wrap around him. I hated how warm he was because i knew he was still sick, but if i tried to tell him that, we might fight. So instead i just held around him tight and let him run his hand over my hair in the back. "Stay with Logan. He's a wreck right now and coud use a friend." I nodded against him and begrudignly let him go. I eyed him as he slipped his badge in his front pant pocket and put his wallet in his back one. While he walked past me, not saying another word, he grabbed my hand and dragged me back out to the living room.

Logan was still sitting on the couch but seemed to have calmed down a little. He had the TV on to the news but i could tell he really wasn't watching it. When he spotted Kendall and i he jumped up quick and swallowed hard. "Have you heard anything?" Kendall shook his head softly and let me go pushing Logan back down sitting with him. I softly sat on the arm rest next to Kendall and wrapped an arm around his neck leaning into him. He let me.

"No. But i'm going to go get him and kill the son of a bitch." Logan seemed to like hearing that and Kendall chuckeled. "Do you remember when we walked your house with you and you found some stuff left behind by Matt?" Logan deflated a little but nodded lookign down at his hands. "If i left you that gun, would you be able to use it?" I pushed off Kendall fast who grabbed my hand and squeezed shaking his head at Logan's horrified look. "I don't think David with try anything. If i know him like i do, he's already gone. But in case something happens while i'm gone..."

"I've never used a gun before. I didnt even know Matt had that."

"Logan im not accusing you of anything. I need to make sure you two will be okay. And James is a horrible shot." I gave an irrited click of my tongue making Logan smile just a little. "It's on the counter in the kitchen. Just keep it by you. The safety is on but very easy to take off." Logan simply nodded licking his lips out of nerves. "Okay, i'm gonna head out. Just stay here, lock all the doors and calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Again Logan nodded and turned his head back to the TV. Kendall got up and so did I, following him to the garage, close.

"Why leave the gun if you dont think anything will happen?" Kendall laughed grabbing his keys on the counter, which were right by the gun and i sighed. "Please be careful. I mean it Kendall. I can't live without you and..." I was cut short by Kendall turning quick and running into me. One arm went behind my back while his other hand raised up and held my face. His lips smashed into mine and we kissed awkwardly for a minute while i got myself composed. WHen i finally did i stood on tippy toes and held his neck gently with both hands. We made out like honry teenagers kissing for the first time and it made me feel good. It got better when his hand on my back moved down to my butt and squeezed one cheek hard. I gasped iin his kiss pulling away from his mouth fast. "Don't think you can kiss me just to shut me up." He smirked and let my butt go pulling me in closer.

"DOn't think were not going to have a longer talk when i get home about you going behind my back to my partner." I frowned and he shook his head laughing quietly. "I love you James. And i'll be coming home to you." WIth that he let me go and disappeared in the garage shutting the door softly. I finally exhaled a deep breath i had been holding in and hugged myself. Before he left work every morning, he woudl kiss me, tell me he loved me and tell me he'd be coming home to me. I just hoped this time it wasn't just something he said, and that he actually stayed true to it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Logan's P.O.V.**

If i continued to bite at my nail on my thumb there would be none left. But my stomach was in knots and I was a walking talking nervous wreck all i could do was watch the TV numbly and bite my nail. Kendall has been gone for almost 45 minutes and still no word on anything. And the gun placed on the seat next to me put my head in an even worse place so I ignored it. I wanted despretly to see Matt...to hear his rough deep voice and feel his hands on me as he told me he'd figure it out. But it wasnt going to happen. My next choice would have been Carlos but...

I snapped out of my sad thoughts and sat up on the couch rubbing my left hand over my face as my right turned down the volume on the TV. I heard a door open in the distance but knew it was just James, probably getting out of the shower and coming back down stairs. How he could remain so cool...so collected baffeled me. Then again he's been with Kendall for years so maybe dating a cop numbs you to the worry. How lucky for him. "Maybe you should try eating something. Or watching something funny." His soft voice made a teeny tiny smile tug at my mouth but i shook it off looking back up at the news. I was only watching it because i wanted to know if anything was found out about Carlos. So far nothing. "Come out here. I'll make us some dinner and you can have a glass of wine to calm down." I sighed standing up slowly and shut off the TV throwing the remote to the couch behind me.

"Trying to liqour me-" I stopped talking as soon as i turned and saw James. He was standing shirtless, still a little damp from his shower, and in a pair of black sweatpants hanging so low on his hips, i questioned why he even bothered. My throat was dry-bone dry- so while i tried to swallow it hurt. He was facing me, showing off his toned chest and stomach and beautiful arms as he tried to pull a cork out of a wine bottle. My legs started moving without me realizing they still worked and before i knew it I was standing right in front of him looking up at his messy wet hair. "James?" It sounded like a question, but i dont know why. He looked up and smirked turning around and setting the wine bottle on the counter while opening one up above him.

"You have no idea how good you look to me Logan." My heart stopped, maybe not literally and i grabbed a hold of the counter in front of me to balance myself. "I really thought i could move passed my feelings for you but...Carlos is probably dead and Kendall can never really compare to you." He had pulled down two wine glasses and was walkign back towards me. I coudl hear my heart beating out of my chest as he stopped in front of me and put a hand on my neck getting extremely close. "How about I get your mind off your things?" With that he pulled me in harshly and kissed me without mercy. My hands found his bare, wet hot skin and i gripped as he dominated the kiss, forcing one hand down the front of my jeans. In the back of my head i knew this was wrong and yet i couldnt stop it even if i wanted to. I felt as if my feet were glued to the floor beneath me and my body was frozen in a block of ice. I could literally not move. To make matters worse, James's hands were doing wonders on my soft cock and my ass as he rubbed, i coudlnt believe i wanted to move any way. What i really, really wanted was for him to look me in the eyes and tell me he loved me. And when he pulled away from my kiss i thought my wish was going to come true. He kept one hand in my pants and the other gently rubbing over my ass, but did nothing, except smile. "Logan..." I raised my eyebrow dumbstruck and he laughed quietly. "Logan..."

My eyes shot open fast and i raised up from my spot on the couch breathing hard. James was kneeling down beside me on the floor clothed, and not touching me. "I forgot how deep of a sleeper you are." I breathed out hard and laid back down groaning feeling a slight hard on in my pants, all because of my dream. "How are you feeling?" I looked at his face and shrugged making him laugh. He sat down compeltly on his butt instead of on his knees and looked up at the TV. "Well i think you should eat. I ordered some pizza." I nodded yawning and closed my eyes having flashes of my dream race across my vision. James half naked, kissing me, touching me...it was all too much. I opened my eyes and watched James flip through the channels on the TV wondering what he would do if i asked him if he ever thought about me. About us. Even before making a desicion his phone rang obnoxiously loud and he jumped pulling it out of his pocket fast. "Hello?" I tensed up as i sat up hearing Kendall's voice on the phone but not being able to make out words. "Hi baby...how..." He sat back a little and sighed out pulling a leg up to his chest. He put his elbow on his knee and put his head in his hand shakign his head. "Jesus..." My stomach flipped as i slid down onto the floor sitting next to him close. "Of course Kendall...do you want me...oh." James turned to me a small smile on hsi face and shook his head. "What happened with David?" Suddenly my toes were numb and i felt like throwing up. I hated hearing that guys name. I hated hearing anything about him, but i was still curious. "Are you serious? do you have any idea where he went?" I frowned turning my head to him slighlty and he sighed out hard. "No it's not Kendall...baby..." I quickly moved my vision to the cooking show James just put on the TV screen and swallowed hard. James was with Kendal. I had no chance with him. Yet here i was wishing i did. "No it's been rather quiet. Logan fell asleep about 10 minutes after you left. He just woke up but i got pizza and got some grading done...yeah of course. What ever you need me to do babe." I pulled my own legs up to my chest and hid a yawn feeling my stomach growl. "Okay. I already talked to John at school...i asked him if i coud still have that time off he gave me and he said yes. So i wont be working tomorrow." I felt James's head lay on my shoulder and as soon as he was comfortable i laid mine on top of his. "Okay baby...i'll talk to you later. Call me when you are getting ready to come home. Okay. Love you too." I remained still as James hung up his phone and pushed into me sighing out softly. "Well Carlos is at the hospital. He was beat pretty bad. His nose is broken, and he has two ribs cracked. Bruises and cuts everywhere basically but hes in high spirits. Asking for you." I couldnt help but smile but it faded.

"David?" My voice was small because i hated saying his name and didn't know if i wanted to know yet.

"Kendall said when they got there...everyone was gone. They left Carlos tied to a chair, bleeding to death." I cringed closing my eyes and hated myself for being scared and leaving him. "They think David packed up his family and split town. For now there is a man hunt because they kidnapped and assulted a police officer, but they dont have alot of control any more. The F.B.I. came in and took over the case because of the mob factor." He went quiet and i shook my head feeling him wrap his arms around my own snuggling deeper into me. "Kendall is going to stay at the hospital for a little longer until Carlos goes to sleep and then he's going to come home. He thinks it woudl be best if you stayed with us tonight just in case..."

"Actually," I cut him off opening my eyes and watched him sit up giving me a concerned look. "Can we go see Carlos? You dont know...my heart hurts so bad knowing it's my fault and..." There was a soft warm hand on my cheek and he shushed me quietly.

"I'll drive you there. But take a few slices of pizza please. You need to get some food in your stomach." He didnt need to tell me twice as i jumped up grabbing my shoes with me.

I was quick to wash my face, use the restroom and change into a clean shirt James gave me while he talked to Kendall explaining we were coming. When we got in his car, me stuffing my third peice of pizza in my mouth i felt a wave of relief come over me. I was excited to see Carlos, even though i knew he wasn't in good shape. As James drove skillfully through town and the rain, i had wished i had met Carlos earlier in life because i was seriously intrested in starting something with him. He was hot, nice and funny as hell. But i knew, in the back of my mind because of the trouble i got him in, and the medical bill he now had because of me, i knew he wouldn't want me. Still, as James parked at the hospital and we walked through it to his room i needed to see him now more than ever.

James knocked gently before pushing the door open and i eagerly looked over his shoulder seeing Carlos shirtless sitting up in bed with a white wrap aroudn his stomach and ribs. He had bandages on his arms, his chest and his nose and it made me sick. But when i walked in, James getting out of my way to shut the door, i couldn't help but smile. Mostly because he was smiling at me. "Hey you." I walked the short distance to his bed seeing Kendall raising up slowly from his chair on the opposite side and leaned against his bed with my leg. "I've heard you're blaming yourself." I looked down fast at the white and blue blankets on his bed and shurgged as small as i could. There was a cold hand on my face and i glanced up just to see his worried, but happy looking face. "I'm glad you left. I'm glad you listened to me. And i'm glad i was sort of able to help." I swallowed hard getting up on the bed next to him and he dropped his hand from my face. "You got any plans tonight?" I sat back a little hearing a snicker from behind me and Carlos grinned big. "Well...you're a doctor right? I just figured...i would love to have you here tonight. Maybe talk with me...explain things to me the doctors don't do a good job doing...only if you want of course." I smirked and quickly wiped my face of the tears hoping he wouldn't say anything about them. Instead he leaned forward and kissed my lips softly getting more tears on my cheek and wiping them away.

James who?


	12. Chapter 12

"How's it going down there stud?" I smirked hearing him sigh and knelt down next to his body. He was lying flat on his back, halfway underneath the kitchen sink in Carlos's house. I set a hand on his stomach and frowned sitting up on my knees looking at the sink. "Anything I can do to help?" I reached up to the faucet just as he started talking.

"Whatever you do don't turn on-" He was cut off by water rushing down and over his face and he cussed quietly. I had turned on the faucet to see if was miraculously working again, which clearly wasn't the right thing to do. Kendall pushed out from under the sink quick and stood up gasping wiping at his face. I was trying my hardest to not laugh in his face as he shivered slightly but it was no use. A small laugh escaped my lips and he turned to me, seething with rage. "Nothing like that cold Minnasota ground water on a fucking fall night!" I closed my eyes laughing out loud not caring he had his hands on my sides. When his wet head started to rub on my face, neck and chest I luaghed louder trying to push him away. I couldn't which made him laugh and just wipe the water on me more. "Carlos is going to be home soon. Can't you be helpful anywhere else?" When his hands left my body I was finally able to open my eyes and watched him grab an old towel of ours and start to dry himself.

"I already fixed up his room, and his living room. All that's left is this faucet and making dinner. Both of your problems." He huffed out shaking his head walking past me and i followed quick slapping his ass as we went.

It was my idea to clean and work on Carlos's house before he came home from the hospital. I mostly did it because i felt guilty for him being hurt. It was my fault, after all(even though Kendall and Carlos told me it wasn't.) We got to the Carlos's house early on Friday morning and have worked in it ever since. Carlos was going to need to have easy acsess to hsi bathroom and kitchen and obviosuly his bed. We moved some furniture around, cleaned his two bedroom house and while we took a break, eating some lunch i tried to get a glass of water, but the faucet wasnt working. So knowing Kendall had the knowledge on hardware things, I asked him to fix it, which he did very willingly. And now we were here, and as i walked Kendall pull off his wet black short sleeved shirt i couldn't help the feeling that there was soemthing, or rather someone, waiting in the wings to come after me.

No they hadn't found David, even after two days which made alot of cops, inlcuding Kendall, believe he skipped town. Kendall and Carlos and thier sergent all said he would be caught and sent to prision, but when? I didn't carry a gun. I wasn't able to protect myself as easily as Kendall and Carlos. So knowing that pshyco was out in the world, probably still in town, made me absolutely crazy. I was parinoid and panicky almost all the time. Except for the past couple of hours looking through Carlos's life, without snooping, and seeing how good of a man my fiancee was, I was starting to feel normal. And as i gided aorund the kitchen, preparing a hearty chicken noodle soup, and Kendall continued to work on the faucet i felt completly at ease.

It was just about 6 o clock and when i heard the faucet running, i glanced ove rmy shoulder to see Kendall standing proudly in front of the sink arms wide open lookign at me smiling big. "You did it baby." I turned completly away from the stove and let him walk into me. He kissed my forehead before pulling me into a hug and sighing out. "They shoudl be here shortly. Dinner is just about wrapped up. You wanna start setting out the table?" I only felt hsi head ndo against mine and just as he was abotu to pull away we heard the front door pull open and a soft reassuring voice followed by laughter. I grinned big, hoping Carlos liked what we have done and pulled Kendall along with me out to the front.

Carlos was walking in slowly, holding around his stomach while Logan held aroudn his body very softly. Logan also had Carlos's bag over his shoulder and thye both were wearing smiles as big as Texas on thier faces. I smiled seeing Carlos lookign around shaking his head and felt Kendall walk away from my body dropping his hand from mine. "Dude...you guys didn't..." He looked dierctly at me and gave me a warm smile. "Thank you. I know Logan probably wasn't supposed to say anything to me but he told me you guys have been fixing the place up for me. I appreciate it. But you didn't need to." I nodded but shrugged watching Kendall walk past me, holding two Corona's handing one to Carlos and then offering one to Logan who shook his head fast.

"I'm going to go set your bag on your bed. Something smells great." I nodded in agreement and watched with worry as Carlos walked towards me and then passed me to the dining room table. Before i could turn to follow him Kendall's hands were on my arm.

"I think we should go check on the dogs. You know they hate being alone too long. And i think we left them outside." He nodded over his shoulder to the window, showing dark scary looking clouds and I sighed.

"I'll go. Logan said he had left some stuff at our place and since he's going to be staying here, no doubt for a while, i'll get it for him now." He nodded leaning down quick and kissed my cheek. He pulled away even faster leaving me a little hurt but not enough to bring it up.

I explained quickly to Logan where i was going, and doing and asked him to check on the soup for me. He told me to drive carefully and as i promised i would i glanced over my shoulder seeing Kendall looking over the dining table at his partner, both smiling small. I thought about saying goodbye but instead, shut the door and hurried to Kendall's car pulling the keys out of his sweater pocket.

As i drove down the rather dark and empty streets something crossed my mind. Kendall and i haven't been able to talk about how i went behind his back to Carlos. Maybe he was still pissed. Maybe that's why he was suddenly cold towards me. Maybe he blamed me for Carlos being hurt, and David getting away. I wouldn't doubt it but somethign told me that was a reach. Kendall would never hold something like that against me. Then again...

Because i got lost in my thoughts and it had started raining i hadnt noticed i was driving on the other side of the road. And when i finalilly realized it, it was too late. A huge truck, a semi I had to assume, was coming right towards me. I was hit hard, and the impact was so intense my head flew forward and smashed on the steering wheel.

Everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Logan's P.O.V.**

 **Sorry this took sooooo long. I wrote a little more to this chapter for that reason. :)**

No one was saying it, but everyone felt it. Hopelessness. Fear. Sadness. The three of us were sitting around the hospital bed, not saying anything, not even looking at each other. All we could do is look at the burised broken body in front of us, and pray that a miracle would occure and he'd wake up. But my brain was telling me to not hold my breath. I knew, because i'm a doctor, this coma and these inuries didn't look too good. I hated thinking that way but I had no other choice. Because sooner or later someone was going to have to tell the man to my right that, and I hoped when that moment came, I'd be brave enough to do so.

It wasn't easy hearing Kendall recieve the phone call not 6 hours ago. Kendall was distraught, and it only got worse when we made it to the hospital. James was in ICU, in his own room, completly unresponsive. He had a huge cut on his forehead that the doctors had covered with a thick white wrap. That only worried me more. If he lost alot of fluid around his brain, the damage could be disastourous. And as they described everything to me, not knowing I was a doctor, my fear worsened. He had lost alot of fluid aorund his brain. He lost a lot of blood and because of the impact the truck hit him the straches on his face, neck and chest were so deep we all worried he was flung out of his car windsheild. The paramedics told us they found him laying face donw in a ditch not too far from his car, so that theory could be true. It made me sick, but it was probably true.

I think James was mostly okay from the waist up. He had some bandages wrapping both legs, but the doctor said it was mostly just road rashes. No one was concerned about his legs. The doctor, not realizing how close to coming apart Kendall was, informed us all he might never wake up. And if he does, he might not remember anything. How to walk, talk...who we all were. That's when Kendall broke donw and fell on James's lifelss body. Carlos and I did a failrly good job at calming him down and letting him sit in between us in our seperate chairs. Ever since then, none of us had made a move or sound. I would simply look over at Kendall and see him staring wide eyed at James. Carlos, on Kendall's other side would occasionaly touch his shoulder and squeeze. And as I looked up one more time I saw Carlos was looking right at me. I sighed out quietly and stood up. I gently wrapped around Kendall letting him lean into me and i closed my eyes. "You need anything? I was goign to grab a coffee."

"Sure. I'll take a coffee. Black." I nodded and stood up walking around behind him.

"I'll go with you Logan. Kendall...you going to be alirght?" Kendall simply stood up, got to the side of James's bed and kenlt donw. He picked up one of his hands and held it pushing hair off James's head. I was gently tugged on by the back of my neck and let Carlos lead me out of the room.

We walked quietly, hand in hand, through the huge hospital all the way down to the Starbucks on the bottom floor. We got in the rather long line, Carlos occasionaly leaning into me for support. Yes, James was in a coma but it was just yesterday Carlos was in the hopsital too with serious injuires. So I let him lean on me and occasionally I would squeeze his hand. As the line moved slowly, at one point he laid his head donw on my shoulder and I turned my head quick kissing the top of his. He chuckled under me and let my hand go. He was quick to wrap his arm around my lower back and pulled me into him. I put both my arms around him and put my face in his chest. Before i clsoed my eyes I saw the tattoo of a cross on his chest, above his heart and sighed shutting my eyes slowly. He didn't say anything as i tucked my fingers into his back pokcets of his jeans and neither did I. It wasn't until he moved us forward a couple times that he gently pulled me off him and ordered a coffee for him, a plain black coffee for Kendall and looked to me. I ordered a tea, and watched him put a twenty on the counter. I kept one hand in the back pocket of his jeans and quietly thanked the cute young girl behind the counter before we both walked away to a small love seat in a corner.

I sat rather close to him, both of us leaning forward, hands on each other. I looked down at my hand on his arm and gently started to rub over it, notcing a shiny gold watch and a tattoo in Latin on his forearm. "Carlos?" He hummed a response and I looked up quick making eye contact with him. "Do you think this had anything to do with David?" He smirked and leaned in kissing my forehead. I clsoed my eyes and sighed out locking my fingers with his. "I just have this horrible feeling in my stomach...I lost Matt because of that asshole. What if James..."

"James is going to be fine. He's going to wake up and get himself healthy again and then Kendall and I will find that son of a bitch and throw his ass in prision. For now..." Before he finished his name was called and he jumped up telling me he'd grab the drinks. I watched as he put a few dollars on the counter to the guy who handed him two cups of coffee and turned back to me. He set the drinks down in front of me and took my hands again smiling small. "For now we just need to not worry about anything except Kendall and James." I nodded and he let one hand go, grabbing his coffee. As he sipped his name was called again and I shot up and went to the bar. I took my tall tea and thanked the young looking guy quietly turning back to Carlos. Carlos was standing holding Kendall's coffee and nodded up. I nodded back and turned letting him lead me out of the small, bright, good smelling coffee shop.

By the time we got back to the room, Kendall was still beside James, except now he was sitting in a chair instead of down on his knees. I quietly pulled the curtain back to give us privacy and sat donw in my original seat as Carlos gave Kendall his driink. When we took the warm cup from Carlos he glanced around as if he was waking up after a long sleep. I could see how worried...how sick he looked but kept quiet, drinking my tea slowly. "So...what are your thoughts?" I glanced up to see Kendall was looking at me and he smirked taking a sip of his coffee. When he lowered it he sat back but kept his free hand tangeled with James's. "You're a doctor Logan. Tell me what you think." I swollowed hard leaning forward and glanced to the face of the man I have vivid memories with. A man I used to love with all my heart. Nothing cohearent came to mind to tell Kendall.

"He's not in good shape Kendall." Kendall, I could see from the corner of my eye, looked to James quick, face soft and sad. "He could have brain damage. If and when he wakes up he may not be able to walk or talk or..."

"I asked what you thought. Not what the doctors already told me." I froze and saw Carlos grip Kendall's shoulder shaking his head, looking down.

"That is what I think. It's what I know." Kendall looked over to Carlos's hand on his shoulder before looking at me. "I could lie to you, and tell you he's gonna wake up in the next two seconds, but you and I both know thats not going to happen." Kendall closed his eyes and I felt kind of bad. But maybe if Kendall knew early on this might end bad, it wouldn't hurt as much. "James is lucky to be a live. But that luck isn't going to get him far if he isn't showing any brain activiety on the CAT scans. But also..." Kendall's eyes fluttered open and we locked vision again. "It's been 6 hours. We don't know what coudl happen next. We just have to wait. And pray, and hope he wakes up fine." Kendall looked over to James again and let out a shakey breath. A single tear escaped his left eye and he wiped it quick, letting James hand go. I sat back feeling like an asshole but decided not to apologize or say anything else.

"It's not like James to not wear his seatbelt." After five awkward minutes of cold silence, Kendall's voice filled the air. I turned to him confused and saw Carlos also giving him a weird look. Kendall looked between us and slowly sat up pulling his wallet out. At least I thought it was his wallet. Instead it was his badge and he opened it up showing us, before throwing it on the table by James's head. "Ever since we started dating, James was always worried about stepping a toe over the law. He made sure he drove the speed limit, stopped at stopped signs and always, always wore his seatbelt."

"The seatbelt could have been faulty." I turned to Carlos and frowned seeing him shrug only looking at Kendall. "Once he was hit the buckle could have been hit loose sending him threw the windsheild..." Carlos stopped and they both locked eyes. And then Carlos shook his head taking a sip of his hot mocha drink. When he lowered it he looked down at James. "Don't tell me you think there was any foul play." His voice was icy and harsh and it made me sit up. Apparently Kendall was on the same wave length as me.

"I know him Carlos. He pays attention when he drives. He drives extra careful in bad weather. Something doesn't seem right." Carlos sat back shaking his head and fiddeled wiht his coffee cup. "You should get home Carlos. You need rest, you just got out of the hospital."

"If you don't want us here just say so." Carlos stood up fast and without another word headed to the door. I watched however as he stopped by the curtain and glanced back at me. "I'll go wait downstairs if you want to come." I only nodded as he stormed out. I turned to Kendall who was shaking his head leaning forward. He pulled his black hoodie off his body and threw it to the end of the bed huffing out as he sat back.

"Kendall are you going to be alirght here?" He laughed and turned to me nodding slowly.

"He does need to rest. And like you said...he's not going to wake up anytime soon. You two should get some legtimate rest and real food. Seriously...I'll be okay." I stood up slowly. "Take care of him for me?" I simply nodded and turned to walk out. Before i left i turned back to see Kendall looking down at James.

"Kendall?" He looked up to me and smiled small. "We're a phone call away. If you need something...if he..." I nodded to James and shrugged. "Don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank's Logan." I nodded, giving him a small wave and walked out from behind the curtain, closing it up tight.

Since I got to Carlos down at the entrance, and we got in my car, him driving, we were quiet. He held my hand and only asked me if I was warm enough once. It wasn't until we got to his cute little, two bedroom house that he finally turned to me, turning off his car. I sighed out taking my seat belt out and he cleared his throat. "How could he be so stupid?" I frowned and he turned his head looking up at his house. "Kendall...jumping to reidiculous conclusions." I sighed out and reached down taking Carlos's seatbelt off him. He took his arm out from under it and I put my hand on his thigh.

"Because when someone so strong and stubburn, like Kendall, gets put in a difficult situation like this, he gets defensive." Carlos and I locked eyes and for a split second i wanted to crawl on his lap and kiss him. But i remained seating and started to rub his thigh purpolsey going closer to the buldge of his crotch. "In Kendall's mind it's easier to assume someone hit James, and pulled him out throwing him in the ditch. Kendall knows. just like you and I do, that James probably lost concetration. James probably forgot to put on his seatbelt and swerved into the truck, much like the truck driver said happened. But until James wakes up and gets better, he isn't going to accept that for the truth that it is." Carlos quickly grabbed my hand from his thigh and brought it to his lips kissing my cold knuckles. "Why don't we go inside, eat some of that delicous soup James made and just sit down and relax for a minute." Carlos only nodded, letting my hand go. We both got out of the car and I followed up to the door. He pushed it open for me, after locking it, and I was grateful for the warmth. I shimmied out of my coat and turned around to set my coat on the hanger by the door but Carlos stopped me. He grabbed my coat and tossed it to the floor moving in. His lips were on mine and his hands were on my back, pulling me up to his mouth. At first i was taken back by the activity. But when his tongue licked over my closed lips, and I opened them up, I started to kiss back. My kiss encouraged him to move his hands down to my ass where he squeezed roughly. I gasped in his kiss pushing him back, so his back was agaisnt the door he just closed. I ran one hand up through the side of his head over his buzzed head while the other went down his rock hard chest and stomach. When I started to move my hand inside his pants, he pulled away from my mouth making sure I was still pressed against him. I breathed hard as i pushed my hand in his jeans and he clenched his jaw together hard.

"You wanna skip dinner?" I smirked and nodded letting him push off the door. I was surprised to see how strong he was, considering how hurt he was. He managed to lift me up one arm under my butt as the other locked his front door. I bent donw sligthly and kissed along his neck putting my arms around his head. "God damn you have soft lips." I smiled in my kisses and trusted him as he blindly walked me through his house. For just a second I was airborn. But when I touched the soft bed underneath me I couldn't help but giggle. He laughed with me as he pulled off his hoodie, taking his shirt along with him. As his tan skin came into veiw I sat up, mouth hanging open like an idiiot. He was sculpted. I knew he worked out, and was a very physical guy but this was rediculous.

"You look like a statue Carlos." He laughed and i shook my head looking up at his face. He was blushing. I frowned and reahced out grabbing his belt pulling him on the bed with me. "Are you blushing?" I whispered it into his mouth as i kissed him and he smiled.

"Your fault." I smiled back at him as his hands started to work on pulling my shirt up and off my body. I raised my hands and let him disrobe me. As soon as my shirt was off I laid back down and sighed out raising my legs as he climbed up on me, between them. One hand set on my thigh on my right leg, while the other held him up, outside my head. "Do you know how fucking hot you are?" I shook my head putting my hands on his cheeks as he leaned down onto my mouth. He kissed me but it didn't last very long. He trailed his lips down to my ear and bit down gently on the bottom of my lobe. I closed my eyes and dropped my hands to my sides letting him suck on my neck.

"Are you a top?"

"Yes." I maoned quietly as he pushed his hips forward and rubbed our groins together. I turned my head making him raise his, just so i could kiss him. I put my hands back on his face and kissed him, holding in place. While we made out, his hands rubbed up and down, all over my chest, sides and legs. It wasn't until i became hard, and uncomfortable trapped under my pants that I pulled away from his lips. I genlty pushed him off me and sat up quickly untying my Nikes. I kicked them off and watched him do the same with his own shoes. When he got the last one off he turned to me ready to kiss but i sat back a little smiling small.

"Can I use your bathroom real quick?" He simply nodded and I slipped off the huge bed. I turned around as i walked inot his masterbath smiling at him. He smiled back at me and i walked in the dark room, closing the door softly.

I stood in front of the mirror calming my breathing down. Well trying to. My hands were shaking and i felt nervous. The only real reason i was nervous was because the last guy i was with sexually...was dead. In my head I knew this was healthy. To move on and try to get my life together. And I couldn't have found a better chance than Carlos but something was pulling me back. Matt wasn't even in the ground and already I was getting in the sack with the next hot peice of ass I could find. But even though my guilt was loud in my head, so was my mental state. I knew Matt was never coming back. SO why should I sit around and wait for that to happen?

I washed my face with hot water and then dried it as I opened up one of his drawers on his sink. Inside I found a stick of Old Spice deoderant, a case of extra razor blades, and a bottle of black cologne. And kind of tucked in the back was a box of condoms. As i set the towel i used to dry my face on the counter, i pulled the box out and shut the drawer fast. I turned off the light and walked out into the now dimy lit room. I smiled big at the few candles that were lit here and there, and at the back of Carlos's head as he was bent over the nigthstand by the bed lighting another candle. There was a soft R&B song playing in the background, making me feel a little at ease. And when i climbed back on the bed, getting his attention i tossed the box of condoms on it next to me. He raised an eyebrow shaking a match out tossing it to the nightstand. "Snooping through my stuff?"

"I tried, but you don't have alot of exciting things in there." He laughed and pulled himself up on the bed. We both sat on our knees and i nervously rubbed the back of my head. "Can i confess something to you?" Shut up Logan. Don't ruin a perfectly good thing.

"Of course." I opened my mouth but shut it quick. He chuckled and moved closer putting a hand on my neck. "Are you alright?" His voice sounded...disappointed. I sighed and put a hand on his nodding.

"Yeah I just...for a second I thought maybe the only reason I was going to get in bed with you was to cover up my heartache but then you had to go and make me fall for you."

"I am really good at that." I laughed pushing him away from me and laid back on his soft mattress, lying my head on his pillows. "You know if you don't feel rigth about this..." He climbed over me putting one leg between mine and i quickly put a hand on his mouth.

"I haven't felt right in a while. But right now is not one of those times." He licked my hand only making me raise an eyebrow. "Now if you don't think you can handle me than thats on you." He was quick to roll us over, twice so he was back over me, tickling my sides. I laughed out, squirming in his arms pushing him which was no use. I had my eyes close and my head turned to the side, which gave him a perfect opportunity to lean in and start kissing my neck. His fingers stopped tickling me and my hands quickly went down to his jeans. I tilted my head to an angle that he coudl still bite and suck my skin below my ear, but also so i could see my hands working on his belt. When I got it undid i was faster with the button and zipper. I didn't hesitate to push my hand inside his black boxers making him raise his head fast. I grabbed around him and smirked seeing his jaw clench shut hard. My free hand moved up and rested on his neck, a tiny little evil smirk spreading across my face. "Are you sure you can handle me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Carlos's P.O.V.**

To say Logan's body wasn't making me act like a complete fool would be a complete lie. But I kind of liked looking and acting like a food. In front of him anyway. His question still rang in my head as I yanked his jeans off, his white socks getting pulled off as well. I could see a rather impressive buldge in his loose boxers and rubbed a hand up and over my face and head, breathing out hard. The fact that we were just at the hospital watching James slip into a coma and Kendall becoming unhinged, didn't even occur to even so when I pulled down my own pants, making my boxers go with them, I didn't have an ounce of care in me for them. It sounds cold but as Logan sat up and wrapped a skilled hand around my cock all I could think of was getting inside him and not looking back. "Here." A condom wrapper was put in my palm and I glanced down watching him turn. His ass grazed over the tip of my cock and i stiffeled a moan. I ripped open the wrapper and pulled it out sitting back on my feet. I glanced up which was a huge mistake. Logan was on his hands and knees ass sticking out in front of me wiggling back and forth. I laughed as one hand reached out and slapped it gently. He laughed sitting back as well and turned his head to reach me. He kissed me hard, while one hand ran over my head and the other reached back and touched my bare hip. I goraned in his lips pushing the condom on my dick, rubbing it up and down for a little before I harshly pushed him down onto the bed, face down, ass up. He sighed out hard situating himself so one shoulder was holding him up as he looked back at me. I grabbed him and looked down pushing my cock into him softly. His loud moan wafted into my ears over the soft music I had put on and it made me look up at his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open. I smirked and gently rose up one leg and balnced on one knee as I started to push in and out of him. I breathed out softly and watched as he rose back up on his hands and held himself up. I moved one hand slowly over his back and rubbed it over his neck. He groaned again and rolled his head back and forth slowly. "Fucking and a message? Lucky me." I chuckled and quickly moved my other hand up to his neck and started to use both hands to rub over his shoulders and neck still. I also used the message as leverage to push into him just a little harder. Every time I hit inside him he moaned out. Every single time I got to hear his soft sweet moans only egging me on more. He felt incredible and I was starting to feel really good too.

Our love making was going slow. And really fucking nice. He stayed on hands and knees for longer than I remember. It wasn't until he sat all the way up on his knees and put one hand on my knee up by his body and the other grabbed one of mine from his neck. He pulled it down quick and pushed it onto his hard pulsing dick. I set my forehead on his shoulder blade and started to jack him off matching my hand movements with my thrusts. My other hand moved donw to his hip, all the way to his stomach so i could pull him back into me. I was basically hugging around him as I fucked him, and it made me feel weird. I raised my head and opened my eyes seeing he was looking at me and I smiled. He smiled back sweetly and I moved in. I kissed him gently at first trying to remember every inch of his body I was touching. But when he started to push back into me, meeting my thrusts with some of his own my kissing became more intense. I started to get sloppy and he started to become harder to hold up. I could tell I was getting close to exploding my seed into the condom on my cock. So I gently started to push him down, me going with him. I kept my hand on his dick and still rubbed it as I laid on top of him, hearing him groan under my weight, but didn't change it. I continued to hit into him and squezed my eyes shut hard feeling that tingling start up in the depths of my stomach. Before I knew it I was whispering his name, which lead to me screaming it into his shoulder and I was cumming, eyes rolling back into my head.

I stayed very still even when I calmed down from my high. It wasn't until he was pushing up, not being able to get me off him, and falling back down groaning quietly, that i decided to pull out of him and get off him. When I collapsed down on the bed next to him I watched in amazment as he pumped up and quickly climbed over me. I went down to take the condom off but he beat me to it. And as he tossed it to the floor by my bed I opened my mouth to ask if he came but no words came out. His mouth was around me and he was bobbing up and down like a fucking pro. Literally like a fucking pro. To say I came again, harder, louder and messier this time would be a fucking understatement.

We laid in my bed after not only screwing, giving each other head and then screwing again, tangeled in each others limbs, sweating, not saying a word. I was laying on his hard stomach one hand gently rubbing up and donw his leg, occasionally grazing my fingertips over his cock. One of my legs was dangling off my bed while he had his head resting on my other one. I had my head turned away from his face while he gently traced over a tattoo on my shoulder. I heard him sigh quietly and raised my head turning to see him looking at me in the moonlight coming in through my open window. He looked exhausted, just like I probably did. I smiled at him and set my head back donw on his stomach sighing out back at him. He laughed and raised his hands rubbing them over his face raising both his legs making my hand fall off his thigh and onto his lower stomach. I quickly sat up letting his head fall onto my bed. I was quick with my movements as I moved next to him, raising his head and putting a pillow under it. He snuggeled into it and turned to me as I laid my head on my arm and pulled him into me. One of his hands immedietly started to play with the cross necklace while the other went under his cheek on my pillow. "You look exhausted." He only nodded yawning to prove my point, and I mirrored him. "Sorry to keep you up." He luaghed leaning in and kissed my Adam's apple pushing one of his legs up over mine.

"Trust me...I'd rather do that until we die, than sleep." I laughed and closed my eyes putting my arm aroudn him pulling him closer to me ready for sleep. "When we wake up we should go check on Kendall. And then I need to go to work and start to fix things up there." I simply nodded hoping that all came in the very far future. "Oh My God!" I was pushed back quick and watched Logan jump off the bed grabbing his boxers.

"Logan what?" He turned to me and threw up his hands.

"Do you remember the reason James left here in the first place?" I sat up slowly and frowned shaking my head. "Thier dogs Carlos. They have been out in this storm the whole time!" I sighed out, cussing under my breath and started to get off my bed.

"We'll go get them, and I'll let them stay here and watch them for Kendall and James." Logan only nodded as he pulled his jeans back on quickly. I stood up and bent down grabbing my boxers and jeans and walked into them going to my dresser. As i buckled myself back up and I opened my second drawer a hand was on my hip.

"Can I have a shirt?" I turned quick and smirked bitting on my cheek nodding. He smirked back and stood next to me reaching in. He grabbed a plain black long sleeved shirt and pulled it on was a little baggy on him, but he didn't seem to mind, and I thought he looked down right cute so said nothing about it. "I'm going to text Kedall and let him know were gonna watch thier dogs." I nodded pulling on a plain grey short sleeved shirt and walked to my closet turning on the light over head. I quickly pulled on some socks and slipped on some old running shoes grabbing a black leaher jacket before walking out. I frowned seeing Logan gone and picked up his car keys, knowing he had a key to thier house on his key chain.

When we got back in his car 5 minutes later after hydrating ourselves, i was back behind the wheel and he was back to holding my hand. This time he had both legs pulled on his seat and he was turned to me, yawning every now and then. I was alittle distracted by his cute diansour yawns but something caught my eye on the side of the deserted road we were driving down. I frowned glancing in the rearview mirror and saw it again. I pulled over quickly and hit the brake taking my seatbelt off quick. "Los?" I ignored Logan as I reached past him and pulled out my extra gun from the glove compartment. He gasped quietly but remained still as i stepped out of the car.

The storm was fairly calmed down, with just a few rain drops hitting me every now and then. And as i crossed the street and walked towards the thing i saw, I slipped my gun into my pants in the front tensing up. I carefully walked down the ditch and somethig hit me. This was probably the same ditch James was found it. I frowned and turned quick seeing Logan approaching me. "Stay by the car Logan."

"Is everything alright?" I shurgged and pulled my keys out of my pocket and quickly hit my flashlight turning it to the ground. I searched for a minute before i saw tire marks on the ground up ahead. I walked to them and follwoed them with my light before i frowned again and turned back to see Logan giving me a concerned look. "You're kind of scaring me Carlos." I walked back to him and nodded him over to the ditch. I led us down letting him hold my shoulder as he almost fell on his ass in the mud and stopped by the shining thing that caught my eye. It wasn't a small thing. It wasn't very large either but someone...one of the cops definetly should have seen it. As i bent donw flashing my flash light on it I heard Logan gasp as he knelt down next to me. Shinning up at us, as if it was getting rubbed in my face that Kendall migth have been rigth to suspect foul play was a large peice of glass. It had some blood on it. I looked over to Logan who was reaching out to touch it but i pulled his hand back quick. I stood up grabbing a black bandana out of my pcoket and crouched back down. I carefully lifted the glass not touching it and nodded for Logan to grab the thing that kept lighting up, underneath it. He did quickly and stood up breathing hard. "It's James's phone." His voice was quiet and sounded so scared. I slowly stood up as well and looked out to the road. The skid marks from tires didn't match how far James was tossed from his windsheild. He wouldnt have ended up in a ditch. And he sure as hell wouldn't have survived hitting the conctrete for as hard as he was thrown. As i thought it through I walked back up the ditch and shinned my light back on the road, this time in the oppostie direction. There were no skid marks from a huge semi truck. I turned off my flashligth and turned to watch Logan walk back up to me, pale looking. "Carlos..."

"I don't think James hit a truck speeding at him." He swallowed hard and reached out grabbing my arm with both his hands. "I think someone knew he was coming this way. And i think they blocked the road here." I pointed kind of clsoe to where Logan's car was and slowly started walking to where the skid marks stopped. "I think James saw the lights of a parked truck and panicked. He hit the brakes hard and maybe hit his head on the steering wheel. I also think..." I turned and saw Logan holding around himself shivering, watching my every move. "Someone pulled him out of his car, fucked it up to make it look like he flew out and beat the shit out of him."

"Fuck..." His voice was quiet as he turned and put his hands on his head slowly pacing.

"What do you know about barbiturates?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I am sure, if someone asked me to draw James from memory, I'd be able to after this. I could not stop staring at his lifeless face. I felt like I was in a movie. Maybe if I kissed him, he'd wake up. But seeing as I already gave him about a billion kisses I knew it wouldn't work. But I still felt like at any minute my guardian angle would come down from the heavens, and wake my soulmate up from his sleep. Just like the movies. A miracle would happen and I could take him home and never let him leave my side again. But again, I knew it wasn't going to happen. The doctor and Logan told me time and time again, James wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. And when he did, who knows if he would know who I am...or who he is.

I breahted in hard feeling my head hit onto the back of my chair and blinked my eyes hard, not realizing I had fallen asleep. I sat up completly and smiled, just a little seeing my hand laced with his still. I leaned down quick and kissed his ring finger, with my engagment ring still on it. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before yawning out loudly. I heard my phone buzz but ignored it hoping i'd fall asleep again but having a serious case of missiing something out if I did. I kept my head donw by his hand and rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand. My brain started to slowly convince me to fall asleep just as I heard a soft, scared voice. "Kendall?" My head snapped up fast and I stood up faster. James was looking at me, eyes half open. His hand dropped from mine as I backed up feeling like I was seeing a ghost. "Where am I? What's going on?" I swallowed hard and watched as he tried to sit himself up. However, the cuts and scrapes along his body proved it difficult and he groaned out raising his hands to his head. "Are we at the house? I thought we were at dinner?" I gently sat down in my seat and let out a shakey breath.

"James...what's the last thing you remember?" He looked over at me and smirked slightly.

"You were donw on one knee, asking me to marry you." I let out a rough breath and leaned forward putting one hand on his cheek while the other grabbed his hand.

"James...baby...you were in a car accident." His smile fell and he quickly started glancing around the hospital room. "You hit a semi truck and..." I paused and he turned back to me, looking scared. I leaned in closer and kissed his nose closing my eyes shaking my head hatign that I had to tell him any of this.

"How hurt am I?" I swallowed hard and pulled away not knowing how to answer him. Just as I opened my mouth to stumble on my words James's door was pushed open hard and Logan and Calros stumbeled in, out of breath, looking terrified. I stood up fast and watched Logan rush to James bed but stop quick seeing his hazel eyes glaring up at him. "Lo...Logan? What are you doing here?" Logan looked to me fast and quickly bent down and pressed the nurses call button.

As soon as the nurse and doctor came in, we were all shoved out of the room getting it shut in my face harshly. I turned fast and looked to Logan and Carlos who looked like they were going to scream. "Is that normal? For him to wake up so early?" Logan quickly grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from the room. I gave Carlos a weird look as he walked beside me, one hand on my back. "What the hell is wrong with you two? I want to be here when James is more awake."

"You were right to jump to foul play." Carlos's voice was quiet as he pushed open the double swining doors open hard and contiued to walk me out.

Carlos sat both Logan and I down as he went to a vending machine in a very quiet part of the huge waiting room. I gave Logan a worried face and he leaned forward grabbing both my hands with his. "We were driving to your house to get your dogs. Carlos...Carlos stopped on the side of the road and started walking around like a mad man. It didn't make any sense to me as to what he was doing until we picked this up." Logan let one of my hands go and raised James's IPhone. I furrowed my brows together and he pressed on. "It was lying under a huge peice of glass ringing off the hook. A private number kept calling not leaving any messages. And that's when Carlos brought something up. Barbiturates are drugs that are used to induce a coma. Normally..."

"Don't they use that to detox drug users?" Logan chuckled and moved back as Carlos set three bottles of water on the table in front of us and sat donw hard next to Logan. I watched as Logan put his head on his hands and shook it, breathing out hard. Carlos leaned in, kissing his ear whispering something in it. Logan raised his head back up and sighed out hard letting Carlos put a hand on his knee.

"Yes and no. Some doctors have used it to see if it works, but the only thing it really helps, is letting the brain rest. The main reason to use barbiturates is to control brain swelling. If there is an injury to the head and cause brain damage, the theroy is drugs like those will essentially shut it down, and give it time to heal." I frowned leaning forward and put my hands together.

"So your telling me what?" Logan turned slowly to Carlos who sighed out locking eyes with me.

"I looked at the road. There were only one set of tire marks. From James car. So either the truck driver wasn't planning on stopping and didn't slam into his brakes as he said or..." Carlos tensed up just as Logan sat back putting a hand on his forehead, while the other rested on Carlos's back. "I think maybe the road was blocked. Someone knew he'd be going down that street and blocked it off. James may have...lost concentration or simply didn't have enough time to stop. I think he hit the truck rather hard and with Logan's brains on injuries, we think he hit his head hard on the wheel. But i'm pretty sure he was taken out of the car and beat up even more. I think they put injuries on him to make him look like he skid on the ground and I think they injected him with one of those drugs Logan was talking about and left him in a ditch to die." I slowly sat back in my chair watching Logan sit up and shove Carlos setting a hand on my knee.

"It's hard to hear but from where his phone was in the ditch, under a rather perfectly broken peice of glass, the idea of him flying out his windshield and ending up like he did, doesn't add up." I rubbed my hands over my face and pinched the bridge of my nose hard trying to pull myself away from the situation. Suddenly this wasn't a simple car accident my fiance was in. It was slowly starting to look like attempted murder.

"Why did he wake up?" I looked to Logan who finished taking his sip of water swallowing hard.

"The dose they gave him, must not have been that high. They were probably hoping he'd bleed out, or die from neglect before he woke up." My stomach turned and started to pull my phone out of my pants.

"Kendall... can I just say soemthing before you make a phone call?" I glanced to my partner who smiled small. "If they cops couldn't see any of the blatently obvious things I saw...do you think they are really working with us?" I froze in my seat and it hit me.

"The cops who let David get out...where did they end up?" Carlos smirked and I stood up fast. "So David got loose..." I started walking, both Logan and Carlos follwoing me fast. Carlos got next to me as Logan trailed behind struggling to keep up. "He stayed hidden probably by those two uniformed cops because he put money in thier pockets, and hatched this convuluted plan to kill James? It seems like a stretch but..."

"He shot your last partner in the face 4 feet from you Kendall. This is personal." I looked at Carlos who shrugged glancing over his shoulder. I did as well and smirked seeing Logan looking exhausted but kind of like he solved the age old question of which came first, chicken or the egg. "We need to comb the site in the day light. Try to find anything...anything at all to tie David to this."

"I think James is going to be able to help with that." Logan sighed at me but I walked us back down the hallway to James room. "He said the last thing he remembers is me porposing in the resturante I took him too."

"How long ago was that?"

"About a week." I turned to Logan stopping in front of the halfway closed door to James and he sighed handing me a water bottle.

"It's not going to be easy or fast. You need to give him time to heal and remember." I nodded and quickly walked into the room, smiling instantly.

James was shirtless, sitting in the middle of his bed, TV remote in hand staring up at it. I softly knocked on the door getting his attention fast. He smiled just as big as me and started to pull himself off the bed. I rushed to him and put my arms around him, pulling me into him hard and tight. He huffed out, but remained quiet, putting his arms around my head, hugging me and kissing the side of my face. "I sad yes to your question right?" He barely managed to whisper it into my skin and I pulled back, still keeping my hands on his bare torso. He raised his left hand and chuckled nodding. "I mean...I assume I did. Unless some other handsome guy gave me this." I leaned down quick, putting one hand on his neck and kissed him hard feeling him tug at my shirt, pulling me down onto him. I stopped us however hearing movement behind me and pulled away quick looking over my shoulder to see Logan standing in front of Carlos. Carlos had an arm wrapped around Logan's shoulders, while Logan held his arm. They were staring at me, but the rub over my abs made me turn back to James who was frowning. "What the hell is my ex doing here?" I laughed out loud hearing his worried question and softly sat down on the bed putting a hand on his leg.

"I suppose that means you don't recognize the other one?" James shook his head blushing and I turned to them, nodding them over. "James...this is Carlos. My new partner. And Logan is here because..."

"I heard about your accident through my boyfrind, Carlos, and wanted to check up on you." I stared at Logan as he stood awkwardly by the bed Carlos still standing with him, keeping a hand on him. "I'm glad to see you up. And congratulations." Logan set a hand on James's shoulder making him tense up and back up. I rolled my eyes at him but Logan pulled back quick.

"Forgive me for sounding rude, but the last time I saw you I was leaving you because you cheated. And I don't need any well wishes or congratualtions from you." Logan sighed turning and looked up to Carlos who had a really stupid goofy grin on his face. "Can I...we be alone?" A hand went to my shoulder and I sighed seeing both Logan and Carlos nod. "Nice to meet you Carlos." Carlos nodded to James before asking me with no words to go outside with them.

"Babe...I'll be right back." I stood up and kissed his cheek before following Logan and Carlos out. I pushed them out of veiw and glared at Logan putting my hands on my hips. "So we're not going to tell him what happened to him? Truthfully?"

"Kendall amnesia is tricky. You can't start shoving it down his throat. Take your time telling him what actually happened, please?" I groaned but nodded and felt a hand on my arm. "I think they are going to keep him in for a while. Help him with whatever he needs. And when he's released...we'll take him to the scene. That usually helps jog memories, being at the place he last was." I nodded again and gave him a friendly small smile. "Okay...you need to get me to bed before I collapse from exhaustion." Logan turned and started walking away but Carlos stayed put. Logan stopped realizing he was alone and Carlos put up a finger and Logan laughed and continued to walk away. I looked down at Carlos and put my hands in my pockets seeing him giving me that stupid grin again.

"Did I hear that right? Boyfriend?" Carlos giggeled and pushed into me shoving me by my shoulder.

"I am so fucking hung up on that guy I can't see straight. When we left earlier...I took him home and sexed him up hard." I groaned shoving him back and he hit my stomach. "My dude is packing. And a very good reciever." I put my hand on my face and he laughed patting my arm. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep bro." I lowered my hand and waved as he ran down the hall to the door where Logan was leaning against. Carlos crashed into him, ticklign his sides makign me squeak out and push him out the door.

I turned back into the room and frowned at James as he was still sitting up, smiling up at the TV. I walked to him and gnetly pushed him over, getting on the bed with him, lying back. He fell back against me, fitting perfectly in my side. As happy as I was for Carlos, i had that dark cloud over my head knowing someone tried to kill my fiance. I was happy James was awake and knew me, but was worried when he got hsi memory back. Would he remember being beat up? Worst, would he remember how I wasn't there to help him?


	16. Chapter 16

**Logan's P.O.V.**

If it wasn't for the soft, warm hand rubbing up and down the back of my bare thigh, I would have stayed sleeping. But the hand was persistant and actaully very comforting. It made me open my eyes and turn my head to the warm body lying next to me. He was sitting up on his other arm, bent at the elbow. He was grinning big down out me, still rubbing my leg. I smirked lying my head back down, yawning. "It's almost two." i groaned quietly and closed my eyes snuggling deeper into the bed. "And it's snowing outside."

"Really?" I opened my eyes and he nodded leaning down. He kissed my forehead, making me burst on the inside. "Bit early for snow but..." His hand that was rubbing my leg, moved quick and pushed down between my thighs. His hand gripped my soft dick making me moan out quietly. His lips moved down my forhead, and went onto the nap of my neck were he bit down without mercy. "Owe...you bully. You're going to brake skin."

"So?" I opened my eyes just as he started to pull away removing his hand from me. I jumped up quick and pushed him back on his back, grabbing both hands. I pinned them above his head and straddled his body. I frowned and kind of blushed seeing I was still complelty nude, while he was in a pair of black sweats. He chuckled, making me look back to his face and squint down at him. "So fucking hot." I shook my head and leaned down hard. i pressed my lips into his and he kissed back. Carlos, was obviously alot stronger than me, and was able to pull his hands out from mine and sit up. His arms wrapped around my back and i put my hands on his neck. We opened our mouths at the same time and our romantic kiss started to turn fiesty as we tried to dominate the other. I knew he was easily going to be able to win, but I still liked to play the game. As i suspected, he bit very gently donw on my tongue making me moan out and push away. I pouted as I sat back on my butt between his open legs. He only smirked and shrugged. I huffed out and laid back putting my hands up and above my head stretching, closing my eyes. "Do you wanna start to get ready? I wanna talk with Kendall." I sighed out opening my eyes. He slowly started to move his hands from my thighs still on him, up to just underneath my armpits. I curled my toes as his hands dragged back down my sides and grinned up at him.

"What about breakfast?" He sighed keeping his hands on my waist and we locked eyes.

"I just told you it's almost 2 in the afternoon." I giggled, shurgging making him giggle back and nod. "How about I make some..." Before he finished his phone rang loud from the nightstand next to us. He sighed out and leaned over, grabbing his loud phone. I sighed sitting up and put my hands on his sides as he answered his phone, putting it to his ear. "Hello?" I reached up with both hands put them on his neck. My thumbs rubbed over the stubble growing on his face and he smirked at me leaning in. "No I went home last night...gave Kendall some space with James...oh yeah he's doing better now since James woke up." I tried to kiss him, way too eagerily but pouted seeing him pull away, He sat up straight shaking his head. "Are there any leads?" I raised an eyebrow and he looked right in my eyes. "No I want it...I can go talk to Kendall too...yes sir. I'll be by soon." He threw his phone down quick and went to lean again. However, I was strong, and put up a hand making him kiss it. I luaghed and raised my knees putting my elbows on them frowning.

"Who was that?" He sighed and rubbed up and down both my thighs sending a shiver down my spine.

"The sergent. There was another murder last night. A young kid...about 16. He was found with black tar Heroin on him." I raised both eyebrows and he nodded leaning in again. "He wants me to start on it. But I'm going to see if Kendall is abel to help. I mean...James is awake now so..."

"From what James told me about Kendall, he's a workaholic. He'll definetly jump in." He chuckled and I sighed out extending my hands until they touched his face. "You're going now?"

"Yeah...but you are more than welcome to stay here and eat and shower. Do what you need. I'll probbaly see you at the hospital later when i go see Kendall." I nodded again and licked my lips just as he leaned in and kissed me hard. I put one hand on his face, and the other on his neck, holding him gently.

I watched as he got dressed, shaved the little stubble I loved, and finally walk out of his room. I followed wearing a pair of his sweats and a big dark blue sweater of his. He slipped his shoes on by the door and I watched holding around my torso. When he stood up he pulled his keys out of his pocket and quickly took one off. "If you wouldn't mind..." He put it in my hand kissing the side of my mouth as I looked donw at my hand. "Lock up my house when you leave. And turn on the system." He turned quick and showed me a small panel with a few buttons on it. "Hit the pound, then 0815." I nodded putting the house key in my pocket of my sweater watching him open the front door. He put one foot outside, before turning back, smiling at me. I smiled back and let him lean into me kissing me softly. "Call me if you need anything." I nodded again and stood in the doorway as he hurried to his car, carefully to not slip in the snow. When he got in, I leaned on the frame, shivering, putting my hands in my sweat pant pockets. I waited, in the cold until he pulled out of his driveway and drove off, before turning back in the house and closing the door fast.

I went to work in his kitchen making myself a rather big lunch. I happily ate it while looking at random things on my phone for a good 5 minutes. I loved being in Carlos's house, knowing he had a good security system and Kendall's big German Shepard sleeping in on the bed in Carlos's room. The funny thing about that security system Carlos has, however, is you have to arm it, for it to work. And I didn't think anything of it, until I felt a cold hit the side of my face. I frowned sitting back at the dining room table and turned my head looking at the kitchen. My lunch I cooked made the kitchen heat up, so maybe I left a window open. I stood up to check, but the noise to my left made me stop dead in my tracks. Standing in the doorway of Carlos's dining room, was David De Luca, with three men around him. I swallowed hard and watched, with hate and fear as he walked to the chair opposite me, pulling it out, and sitting down. He pulled two black leather gloves off and set them on the table softly. "Please Logan...sit...finish your meal." I heard a shakey breath leave my mouth as my legs acted on thier own and sat me back down. I kept a firm grip on the table, making my knuckles go white. "I'm honestly surprised to see you here instead of Detective Garcia. We didn't kill another boy in blue did we?" The three by the door laughed and I felt myself starting to shake. "Logan... I should apologize. I never ever wanted to kill Matt. Honest to God. He was a son to me. I loved him probably just as much as you did." I clenched my jaw hearing that and it made him laugh as he sat back. "Truthfully Matt's death has sparked me. I needed to find out why he was killed. True, i pulled the trigger, but someone I thought I could trust told me he was stealing money from me. And my supply of drugs. It hit me hard. I raised this kid...and that's how he pays me back? I lost control of myself Logan. All I could do was pull the trigger and let God have him." I felt a tear fall out of my eye and he shook his head, sitting up. "I think if he saw how you've been handeling this, he'd be upset. So...to honor his memory and start to make things right..." David quickly pulled a gun out of his jacket and turned it to the three at the door. He turned his head, just so he could take his shot. I covered my mouth quick, just as the trigger got pulled and the man in the middle fell down between the other two. I screamed as loud as i could in my hand and squeezed my eyes shut hard hearing nothing but the rining of the gunshot. "That fucker is the reason you met me. He is the reason Matt was killed. And I'm sorry for that." I quickly put my hands down in my lap and opened my eyes, letting tears fall out making David sigh. "I need you to do me a favor Logan." He leaned forward again and even though we had the table between us I sat back hard, my bottom lip quivering from fear. "Your friend...James Diamond...he's getting married to a very, very bad man. And I need him taken down. And you're going to help me." I let my eyes wonder down to the gun inches from David's hands. "I don't know if you know this, but Kendall Knight is a dirty fucking cop." I looked back to his eyes and saw with pure hate, him smiling at me. "Kendall's last partner...Josh, found out about it and tried to stop Kendall. But Kendall...he was too deep into it already and couldn't back out. And I know...maybe I should have given Kendall a break but when someone starts selling black tar heroin for me and wants to turn it around on me...I lost it. Again. And unfortunetly Josh got in the way. Well more so his head..."

"You're a fucking liar." The whole place went still and I wiped my face finding nerves and strength. "Kendall is going to throw you in prision where you fucking belong." David had that same smug smile on his face that pissed me off to no end. But instead of doing anything about it, David looked away from me and looked to one of the guys. He sighed out and nodded his head. I didn't even have time to blink before there was a hand around my thoat and I was picked up hard. One hand. That was all it took and I was slammed agaisnt the wall behind me. I heard my chair get shoved to the side as I looked at the huge man in front of me. I grabbed his arm on my throat and tried to pull it, but I was having a hard enough time breathing as it is. I squeezed my eyes shut and gasped out hitting and kicking at the man holding me, but it was no use. I started to hear rushing water and started seeing black dots in my vision. But a throat was cleared and I was dropped to my feet. My knees buckeled as I gasped for air, holding my throat and I fell down on them. I put my head down at little and coughed out loud feeling a burn around my neck. Before I could move a muscle, i was kicked hard in my stomach making me turn fast and fall on my back. I coughed out again and held around my stomach feeling tears coming out of my eyes. I continued to cough just as I was grabbed by the scruff of my sweater and raised. I opened my eyes just as a huge fist came down. i was hit hard in the right eye and it made me scream out. I raised my hands to block the next one, but he was too fast. I was hit again, this time in the nose. I heard a small crack. I yelled out again, not saying anything in particualr, just as i was dropped to the floor. My head smacked on the hardwood but couldn't move to rub it. I felt weightless as my arms dropped down to my sides and my head fell limply to the side and I sobbed out.

"I am going to tell you one time Logan." I opened my good eye too see David kneeling donw next to me, long kitchen knife in his hands. I cried again and he set it to my already burning throat. "Kendall needs to be taught a few lessons. And if he trys to fight back i'll kill you. And I'll kill James. Let him know for me, will you?" Without hesitation he shoved the knife down into my shoulder. I turned into it, screaming out again just as he stood up. I tried to grab his foot, to put up somewhat of a fight, fianlly, but the knife in my shoulder was too much. I curled into a ball lying on my side staring at the knife lodged in my skin just as I saw Kendall's dog, running out, teeth snarling. He was growling, but none of them cared. To my absolute horror, without being able to see who, someone pulled a trigger. Kendall's dog was shot, rigth in the head, falling down fast. I screamed out again, hoping and praying someone would hear me. But no one did and as they walked out of the dining room i watched and waited until thier shoes were gone. I heard the door open and then shut softly. I sobbed out again and raised my free hand to the knife handle sticking out of my shoulder. As soon as I touched it, i felt a horrible pain rip through me. I fell back onto my back and cried out holding around my still hurt stomach praying this would end soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

"I don't think this is a good idea." His head fell forward and his back tensed up as the nurse raised his arm making him stretch. "James you were just in an accident. You need to heal. Heal here." The nurse looked at me from around his broad body and smirked. She lowered his right arm down, just to do the same thing to his left. When she lowered it, she stood in front of him, as he sat on the bed. She raised her hand fast and pointed one finger at his face. I heard his giggle and put my hands on my hips looking at the back of his messy bed head. I watched the nurse move her finger slowly in front of him, only a few times before she sighed and lowered her hand. She patted James on his shoulder before walking around him, and his bed going to a laptop she had on a rolling cart.

"Well...as much as I hate to say this...I think he's okay to go home." I frowned and gave my full attention to her walking to her as she started typing. "James's amnesia isn't the worst case. His concussion isn't even there anymore...I think the worst problem he has is the stiffness. The sore joints and muscels well stick around for a while but other than that..." SHe shrugged and glanced to me. I shook my head and turned back to see James shirtless and only in boxers. I gritted my teeth looking at his body and the nurse giggeled. "Why are the hot ones always gay?"

"I get that alot. Well...we both do." I rolled my eyes and walked to the bed, sitting down hard.

"Let me go see if your doctor can take a minute to come see you off and sign your release forms." James walked around the bed, now in a shirt, but still only boxers. I saw him nod as I put my hands together and put them on my legs. The nurse disappeared and James turned to me quick. He was smiling.

"I want to go home with you and cuddle as the snow falls." I opened my mouth to argue but he got in front of me, covering my mouth with his hand. "You are going to take me home...put me in bed and fuck me until..."

"Hey guys." I stood up fast and smiled as Carlos walked in the room. He had a hood on, and a yellow folder tucked under his arm. "Good to see you up James." Carlos glanced around the room and frowned putting the folder on the bed behind me. "Logan isn't here?" James gave me a weird look so i pulled him to me, and turned us, pushing him down on the bed.

"No. I sent a text...asked how the dogs were doing. Haven't heard from him. Figured he'd be with you." Carlos shook his head, yawning, and put his hands in his pockets nodding to the folder.

"Sergent called me in. We got a new case. Well...I did. But if you wanna help..." Before he finished I was already opening the folder walking to the chair by James's bed. "Victim is a 15 year old boy, by the name of William Jones. Friends called him Billy. He was a mathlete at the high school and had a 4.0 GPA. He was taking honors and was even on the hockey team. He also was selling black tar heroin to his fellow classmates." I shook my head at the very young looking kid lying on his back with not only a knife sticking out of his shoulder, but his throat sliced open and his shirt bloody from multiple stab wounds on his stomach. "Someone fucked this kid up. Made it fucking personal." I thumbed through the few pictures we had, seeing a few taken at the department. There was probably 20 tiny little bags tied up tight with a shinny little blak rock inside each. I looked up and raised the picture to Carlos who nodded. "Yeah...he had 22 bags of heroin on him. He also had three rolls of money in his backpack. 2800 bucks. This kid was a pro."

"I know him." i turned fast and felt my heart skip a beat. James was looking over my shoulder at the folder and I closed it quick. He blinked hard before looking at me smiling small. "Such a nice kid. I had him in my 2nd period. A genius. Nice to everyone...always had a smile on." I breathed out hard and he looked away wiping the corner of his eye on his shoulder. "Who would kill a teenager?"

"The same person who got him to sell drugs." I looked to Carlos who nodded but shrugged. "We'll find the guy who did it James. I'm sorry...I didn't even think about you maybe knowing him." James simply waved him off and got off the bed grabbing his sweats with him. He went right to his own private bathroom and shut the door softly behind him. "Fuck...I'm sorry Kendall." I laughed but also waved him off like James had. I reopened the folder and started to read through witness statements and the crime scene report. "Has he remembered anything?" Carlos's voice was quiet but I looked up and shook my head.

"No but they are relasing him. He's looking good considering. They think he'll have a better time getting his lost week back if he's home...doing normal things." Carlos nodded and something hit me. "You drove me here...my car isn't here. Would you mind..."

"Absoluetly Kendall. I'll swing by my place, let you get your dogs, and check on Logan and then take you guys home." I nodded letting out a breath of relief and sat back down, him next to me, and we both looked through the folder.

Carlos and I sat while James talked with his doctor. I asked my usual over protective questions making James irritated but I ignored it. About an hour went by and when James signed off he was agreeing to leave hospital care, I walked down to Carlos's car, pushing James in a wheelchair. I sighed when we got outside seeing James shiver and then frowned. I forgot Carlos drove a Mustang and complained to myself in my head, knowing my long legs would not be comfortable back there. Carlos opened up the passenger door and I walked aroudn the wheelchair going to get in. "Babe...I'll sit back there. I can stretch out a little better back there, rather than the front seat." I stopped and watched him stand up, almost effortlessly. He put one leg inside and then quickly followed with the other. When i leaned down, i watched him turn a little, quickly click on his seatbelt and sigh out. He grinned at me and i couldn't help but smile back at him as i pushed my seat back and climbed in.

Carlos did a fairly good job at driving in the Minnesota snow in his Mustang, not driving too fast, or too slow. James continued to say he was happy to see his husky and take him home and cuddle, watching the snow fall. I felt happy, knowing he wasn't as hurt as I orginally thought. Seeing him lying in that bed made my heart break. It actually made me start to think about all the things I would do if I lost James. To myself...to the people around me. I was happy it wasn't going to ever come to that. "Is your door open?" I snapped out of my thoughts seeing Carlos stop abrutley on the side of the street right in front of his house. James was right, and I took off my seatbelt seeing a light on from inside. "Is Logan here?"

"Yeah...that's his car." I looked to Logan's car in the driveway and pushed open my door. "Kendall. Glove compartment." I looked at it quick and clicked it open. Two pistols almost fell out, but he caught one, and so did I. I put one leg out of the car and pushed my seat up. I leaned down and in stopping James from getting out.

"Stay here." He huffed and I turned quick, walking behind Carlos. I cocked my gun, taking the saftey off and looked in the chamber seeing a bullet ready. I glanced up, slowing down behind Carlos who raised his gun, eye level. He took one step on his porch and peered inside, taking a sharp breath in. "What?" He remained silent as he continued to walk up the porch, me following quick. As I got to the top of the porch i peered over his head easily and saw a body lying on the floor between his living room, and his dining room. I tensed up, raising my gun as well moving it away from Carlos and continued to walk in after him. He breathed hard again and lowered his gun fast. He turned, to put a hand on my chest, which he did, to probably push me out, but I saw what he didn't want me to see.

My dog was on the ground, blood pooling underneath his head. I lowered my gun fast and felt saddness and anger start to mix in my head. I stepped around Carlos and took two steps to my dog shaking my head. I swallowed hard and went to knee down. When my knees touched the ground, all I could do was reach out and run my hands through his fur feeling tears leave my eyes. "Max?" I closed my eyes hearing James run to me and fall at my sides. "Oh my God...no...Kendall." I opened my eyes back up and watched James lean down and rub his snout, shaking his head. I put a hand on James's back as a few more tears fell out. I looked up to see Carlos bend down and check the mystery man's pulse, shaking his head, taking the gun from his hand. However, as my eyes followed Carlos up, something caught my eye. I frowned slowly standing and walked past Carlos, going in the dining room. On the wall behind the table was a hole, not a big one, but big enough for me to notice. It looked like someone took a hammer to the dry wall. But as I got closer to it, to inspect, something else caugth my eye. A body. Unmoving.

Logan was lying on his side, eyes closed, whole body looking pale. His eye facing up to me was black and blue and his nose had dry blood around it. However, the real kicker was seeing the knife sticking out of his shoulder. His unhurt arm was bent and it looked like he tried to pull it out, because he was holding around the knife gently. I fell to my knees fast and put two fingers on his neck. There was a slight, very tiny pulse and I quickly shoved him on his back. "Logan?! Can you hear me?" I heard quick movement behind me and two gasps. The table next to me was shoved hard and Carlos got down beside me putting one hand on Logan's face. "James get a towel...and in the bathroom is a first aid kit." I heard hurried footsteps and watched Carlos also check for a pulse gently slapping his face.

"Loges...can you hear me? Open your eyes." Logan remained unmoved and it made me reach forward quick. I grabbed ahold of the knife handle and pulled it out fast. Carlos sat back as i chucked the knife to the side putting pressure on Logan's open wound. There was a soft groan, and his head rolled to the side. "Logan?" Carlos pulled his face back to us and i smiled small seeing him open his eyes slowly.

"Fuck..." Logan went to turn to his side again and grabbed my arm on his shoulder. He tried, he really did to pull my arm but he barely made me move. "It hurts...it needs to be closed up. And cleaned." He rolled back onto his back and raised his other hand to his nose. "My nose...i can taste blood."

"Can you sit up?" He nodded and slwoly pushed himself up, Carlos helping along the way. When he was sitting up, Carlos moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "What do we do for you?" Logan had tears coming out of his eyes as he looked at his shoulder, but turned to me quick.

"You can start by killing David De Luca." I froze just as James got beside me, pushing my hand away from his shoulder. He replaced it with a dark blue towel and Logan groaned out falling into Carlos.

"Is that who did this?" Logan nodded and held my eye contact. "And my dog?"

"David..." I clenched my jaw as Logan started to reach for the first aid kit. "Who has a steady hand?"

"We need to take you to the hospital Logan. You've lost alot of blood." Logan shook his head and turned to James who was still holding the towel on his shoulder.

"You need to stich my shoulder up." James simply nodded and I swollowed hard. "I need this off. I can walk you through it James but it's basically just like if you were stiching a hole in a shirt." James again nodded and I watched in amazment and pride as James pulled the first aid on his lap and dug thorugh it looking for a needle. Carlos helped Logan take the sweater off his unhurt side and carefully pulled it donw his other arm. I watched James swollow hard seeing the blood oozing out of the hole and set a hand on his neck. "I need to lay back." I quickly balled up my sweater and set it on the floor behind him. Carlos guided him down, lying his head on the sweater, Logan groaning the whole way. When he was flat on his back Carlos kneeled behind his head wiping away his tears and I scooted closer bending slightly to get closer to Logan's face. We locked eyes and i licked my lips.

"What did he say?"

"He...he told me Matt's death was a mistake. Someone...the guy dead over there, told him Matt had been stealing from him. But he found out it wasn't him and he felt bad. And then he started talking about you...and your last partner." All three pairs of eyes fell on me and i went still. "He said you were a dirty cop and that it was your fualt Josh got shot. I called him a liar and that's when i was grabbed by my throat and thrown into the wall. When I was let go, I got kicked in the stomach and punched twice. And then David...owe!" I looked over and saw James was starting to stich him up. "Fuck!" Logan put his free hand on his forehead and shook his head crying. "David stabbed me and told me you needed to learn a lesson and if you didn't cooporate, he'd kill me. And he'd kill James." My head started to swim and I reached out blindly putting a hand on James to make sure he was still here. I touched his thigh making him tense up, but kept stitching Logan's shoulder. "Kendall...I know you and Carlos are going to go after him. I want to come." I looked down in his eyes and softened up. "He shot your dog...in front of me...he killed my boyfriend. I want this son of a bitch dead." Carlos leaned down kissing Logan's temple making him reach up and run his hand through his hair.

"If you're up to it, you're in." James looked to me fast and I forced a smile. I touched his cheek making him go back to his work fast. "And you're coming too. When we're finished here we're going to kill David De Luca."


	18. Chapter 18

**James's P.O.V.**

"You are scaring me. Please look at me." He continued to look at himself in the mirror while pulling on black jeans, a little tight, and a little baggy. He looked down his body in the mirror and I followed. He was fresh out of a shower chest and stomach still wet. I was stuck staring at his chest as he tightened a belt around his waist and didn't look away until he was moving hsi body. I looked back up to his face just as he pulled a plain white shirt on covering his skin from me. "What are you going to do?" He turned quick and sniffed his nose, leaning against the bathroom counter. I remained leaning against the wall by the closet and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm going to kill David De Luca." I looked down fast and clenched my jaw hard. "He killed my dog...took yours I assume." I closed my eyes just thinking of my huge fluffy husky, in the hands of a murderer. "He beat the shit out of Carlos, and Logan...and I'm pretty sure is the reason for your accident. I'm done waiting around for the law to take care of this. Because the law isn't going to do anything. I don't know who I can trust at the department. All I know is you are with me, and I am more than capable of dealing with this. So i'm going to."

"And bring along am innocent civilian?" I glanced up and he turned his head quick putting his hands in his pockets. "Why have you never told me about him? On the ride over Carlos said this was personal because of the things you've done to him. What happened?" I was concerned yes, but I was also pissed off. Apparently I was missing a week of my memory and it furstrated me. I didn't remember Logan coming back in my life and I don't remember being threatened at my job. All I remembered was telling Kendall yes, i'd marry him. And now here we are.

"Josh..." We locked eyes, and I went very still. Josh, as in his last partner who got shot in the head. Probably by this physco David. "Josh was struggling...finacially. He started to sell drugs. Which was a perfect cover, because who would suspect a cop, right?" Kendall shifted his eyes to the floor and crossed one leg over the other breathing out hard. "When I found out, I dragged him to the guy he's been dealing for and forced him to give it up. However David...David didn't trust me. He called me a nark, and tried to tell Josh I couldn't be trusted. Josh didn't believe him and told him he was out. He returned all the supplies he had and even some money he had. We went to walk out and...someone put a gun to my head." I instinctly moved forward and put a hand on his stomach. He looked up at my eyes and smiled small. "Josh freaked out. He pulled his own gun and then David gave him an ultimatum. He killed me or he killed Josh. I had no time to react. Josh said for him to kill him, and just like that...Josh was shot in the back of the head, no remorse. I don't know if you remember that day but i got my ass kicked pretty hard. They beat me up a bit and left me with Josh. When our back up came, I told them we got a lead on our current case and it ended bad. I never told anyone Josh was dealing drugs. I just wanted to keep the memory of him as a good cop and a good guy alive. I never told you, cause I'm pretty sure you'd force me to quit." I opened my mouth to insist I wouldn't(even though I would have) but I was beat to the punch.

"David told a very diffrent tale." I looked back quick at Logan who was standing in the doorway of our masterbath. He was cleaned up, a butterfly bandage on hs snose and an ace wrap on his shoulder. Carlos was standing behind him also clean, both in a change of clothes. "David tried to tell me you were the one selling drugs. And that you let Josh take the bullet for you when it should have been you. That's when I called him a liar, and got this." He pointed to his nose making Carlos tense up and put a hand on his unhurt shoulder. "Max is ready." My left hand was grabbed and sueezed gently, as Logan and Carlos walked out, holding hands as well. Kendall started to lead me out and as I walked past my dresser in our room I grabbed a small black velvet bag, and got closer to Kendall.

Kendall insisted before he went and broke down doors killing people, he wanted to bury Max, in our backyard. It was heartbreaking to watch Kendall pick him up and carry him to the car. Carlos let us use a sheet to wrap Max on the car ride, and while I sat next to him, Kendall held onto his dog, crying, running his fingers through his fur. I pet him a couple times, but it was hard. Kendall had Max since he was in the academy. For a while Max was his police dog, but Max eventually got old and had joint porblems. He was Kendall's best friend. Always curling up at the foot of our bed, as we slept, right by Kendall's feet. He was the epitome of loyal. And adorable. This wasn't going to be easy.

We walked out into our backyard, both Kendall and I only in white shirts and jeans. I held his hand as Carlos and Logan stood on the oposite side of the grave Carlos dug for us. Max was still in the sheet and I felt the tears starting to form. Kendall let my hand go and bent down pulling the sheet back a little, to look at his face. He avoided the blood on his head and shook his head, clearing his throat. "Max was one of the best living things on this planet. He was my best friend...my best partner." I reached out and ran my hand through his still wet hair. It was snowing and cold as hell, but Kendall didn't care he was just out of the shower. "I don't think I could ever express how much I loved this dog. More times than not he was taking James's side when we fought because he knew how lucky i was to have James and didn't want me to fuck it up." I shook my head, laughing quietly wiping my face. "It hurts to know he went out like this but...but..." He stopped, his voice cracking and I bent down quick kissing his cheek. He leaned back into me and sniffed his nose hard and loud. "I love you buddy." Kendall bent down even further and kissed right on Max's snout making my tears come out harder. Kendall stood up pulling me with him, and wiped his face hard. "You want to say anything?" He squeezed my hand and I nodded composing myself.

"Umm...When Kendall got Max...we were living in this small dingy apartment down town. Max was only a puppy but our downstairs neighbors knew he'd be a big dog." I saw Carlos smirk as he pulled Logan into him, who was crying. "They fought with our landlord, telling him to kick us out but he didn't. And we lived there up until the terrible twos. And that was when Kendall and Max graduated from the academy." I quickly opened my my black velvet bag and grabbed the tiny black leather collar, and the small picture frame. "I got this for Max as a gradutation present. He wore it until he was too big and it wouldn't fit around his neck. I kept it as a reminder of the joy...and the love and happiness that this dog has brought the man of my dreams." I was crying while I was talking but no one was saying anything. However, Kendall slipped a hand into the back pocket of my jeans and kissed my temple. "Max is going to be missed. But never forgotten. I love you baby." I turned into Kendall closing my eyes and sniffeled, shivering in the cold.

"You want me to put him down?"

"I'll help." Kendall pulled away from me and I watched with watery vision as Carlos and Kendall grabbed around the dog, gently. Kendall held his head, and lowered him slowly, kissing his head one last time. As soon as the dog was in the ground, Kendall jumped up quick, turning away, putting his hands on his hips, walking away. I bent down gently putting the collar on the sheet still wrapped around him. I looked down at the picture frame in my hands and smiled at the beautiful memory. Kendall was in his uniform, hat on his head, dog leash in his hand. Max was sitting next to him, tongue hanging out, ears perked up. He had a black t-shirt on him, specially made, that said K-9 on the back. I let out a small sob seeing the faces as a hand gripped the back of my neck.

"You should keep this." Logan's voice was soft and sad in my ear, and it made me pull the picture up to my chest and hug aorund it. I covered my mouth with my other hand and cried. "I'm sorry James. He was such a beautiful, good dog. And so protective." I could only nod as he pulled me into him, both of us shivering. "The Lord will watch over your coming and going...now and forevermore." There was a soft kiss to my head and he quietly, said Amen. I opened my eyes hearing walking and watched Kendall grab the shovel. His face was blotchy and he was crying still. I stood up, with the help of Logan and watched with a heavy heart as Kendall dumped the first bit of white, wet dirt onto his dead dog.

I sat at the dining room table a black hoodie over my body, holding onto a travel mug, full of coffee. In front of me, Kendall sat on the other side, also wearing a sweater, but loading a gun. Next to him was Carlos, gun loaded in front of him, looking at his phone. And to my left was Logan who was also drinking coffee. He was wearing Carlos's sweater and gently holding around his hurt shoulder. No one was saying a word. No one needed to. We all knew what we were about to do. And althought I wasn't really comfortable with it, I knew it needed to be done. And as Kendall stood up, Carlos and I followed. I followed him to the front door of our house and took my jacket from him, as he pulled his own on. I watched Carlos walk out with Logan and help him put his own coat on, before he slipped on his own. Kendall pulled open the front door for us all and I walked out in front feeling Kendall's car keys in my hand. Kendall had a plan that involved Logan and I being the only one's seen as we drove up to the place they thought David was hiding out. I hated the idea but went along with it because I was sick of it. I was sick of seeing Kendall cry and feel stressed. And knowing it's been this asshole's fault the whole time, I wanted nothing more than to kill the son of a bitch myself.


	19. Chapter 19

**James's P.O.V.**

"I know Carlos...it's fine. I'll be okay. Yes I know how to take that saftey off..." There was a soft sigh next to me and I dared to glance over, still keeping my eyes on the road. Logan was looking out his window with his hand holding up his phone to his ear, resting on the door. "Okay. See you there." As he lowered his phone I looked back to the road and swallowed hard gripping the still too cold steering wheel. "How is your head feeling?"

"When will I rememeber stuff? Like you coming back into my life. Or who this guy is were about to go see?" I saw Logan turn to me but kept my eyes focused on the road. "It feels like i'm walking in a white room, with no one around me, and no signs as to what should be in the room. Like...I know certain things go to certain places but...I'm drawing a blank. Why can't I remember anything?"

"You got your head hit pretty hard James. Someone drugged you. It's going to take some time. And you can take as much time as you need." I let my body relax a little noticing I was approaching the street Kendall told me. i started to slow down and looked in the rear view mirror seeing the Mustang still following close behind me. "You don't have to do this James. Considering your mental state..."

"Coming from the man who just had me stich up his shoulder." He chuckled beside me which made me smile. "Kendall is...he's very distraught. I can tell. I want to help, and make it better." I slowly turned down the street Kendall told me, and tensed up seeing only two houses on the street. No...they weren't houses. They were mansions. "What does this guy do for a living?"

"Well he's in the mob from what I understand." I swallowed a hard lump and leaned forward looking at the house on the right, which is the one Kendall told me we were going to. He didn't go into much detail, probably to spare me, but he did say the guy was dangerous and was going to try anything to scare me. His huge, brightly lit house was doing enough scaring for the rest of my life. Usually people with a lot of money come with a lot of power. And with the two combined you are very likely to either end up dead without a trace...or very rich. Because he paid you off. "I know we have told you a lot recently but I don't think we ever told you why I came to Kendall in the first place." I parked on the side of the street about 20 feet from the house, Kendall suggesting it, and turned off the engine fast. I turned to Logan who looked like he was either going to cry or scream. Maybe both.

"Actually...Kendall told me." Logan snapped his head to me and I gently squeezed his knee giving a sad smile. "I guess I only think of you as the bastard ex boyfriend who broke my heart. I was pissed at Kendall that he was so cool around you, and he explained about your boyfriend...Matt." Logan looked back out the window and quickly took off his seatbelt. "I'm so sorry Logan. Seriously...I..."

"It's okay James. We've had this conversation already. I appreciate it." I frowned also taking off my seatbelt and looked in the rearview mirror, not seeing anyone behind us anymore. "So...I have an idea of what we could do here." I turned to him one eyebrow raised. He smiled turning to me and pointed to the huge house we were about to go to. "I think...because David came to your classroom and bribed you..." I frowned, hating that i had no recolation of that memory, but let him continue. "We could use that against him. You told Carlos that David said if you helped him get to Kendall, he would pay for your whole wedding. Which...is stupid. If he had any intention if killing Kendall there would be no wedding but...I digress." I sat back putting my hands in the pockets of my sweater and looked up at the house. "If we could somehow distract him, it might be enough for Kendall and Carlos to come in, kick ass and arrest him and whoever else is in that place."

"And if they have weapons?" Logan and I locked eyes and I shrugged. "What if he doesn't listen to us? What if Kendall and Carlos don't get inside in time?"

"They will. Besides..." Logan quikly lifted his sweater and showed a nice little pistol tucked into the waste band of his jeans. "I'm about 99% confident I can shoot this thing and cause damage." I chuckled nodding and opened up my door. "Also...I honestly think if David wanted to kill us, he already would have. He wants one thing James." I shut my door and walked around the front of Kendall's car beeping it locked as Logan shut his own door. I walked to him as he gave me an almost mad, and sad look combined. "He wants Kendall, for whatever reason. However, he's not going to get him." He squeezed my shoulder, pulling me along with him to the house, neither of us saying another word.

I stood behind Logan feeling very well protected from him. I was about 1 foot and a half taller than him, but I still felt like he would take care of me. Just like when we were in college. Logan was always way over protective. It was a beautiful quality I loved in him. And it was actually calming my nerves as he knocked on the door of the huge, beautiful mansion. It only took a few seconds for the door to open and less time for me to feel any comfort or safety at all. The man standing in the doorway looked like a criminal. And somewhere in the back of my mind, i was being told I knew him. But I didn't question it. "Wait here." The guy turned quick which only seemed to make me feel worse. Hanging on his shoulder, laying on his back was a long-ish gun. My stomach turned and gently reached out grabbing Logan's arm. He only looked back at me and gave a small smile. It was a little reassuring but not enough to make my stomach not continue to turn. Just as Logan turned back around the same man who opened the door for us was walking back to us, motioning us inside. "David wants you in the dining room. He would also like to ask you to remove any weapons you may have and also take off your shoes." I sighed out follwoing in after Logan who chuckled.

"He's a school teacher. I'm a doctor. What kind of weapons does he think we have? A ruler and a stethescope?" The guy remained unmoved as I kicked out of my black Nikes and nudge Logan to do the same. As Logan took off his shoes, he didn't make a move to take the gun out form his jeans. I didn't say anything as I shut the front door and hurried behind the other two rubbing my palms onto my jeans feeling every nerve in my body creeping up, all at once. I don't know what I was expecting to see when we got in the dining room, but I did know it wasn't as terrifying as I thought it would be, to go into a mafia boss's house.

Sitting at the head of a very large beautiful table was a man well in his 50's. Maybe even 60's. He looked...so normal especially because all he was doing was eating what looked like a steak dinner. The way everyone has been talking about him made him sound like he had face tattoo's...guns for hands. I don't know. He just didn't look like the cold blooded killing type. And when Logan stood beside the table, his whole back in a strong hold of his muscels I started to feel a little concerned. Logan was pissed off. And I understand...this man killed his boyfriend. But What if Logan tried to do something stupid? "Good evening gentelmen. Please take a seat. Tell me what I can do for you tonight." Logan harshly pulled a chair out from under the table and I followed fast, avoiding eye contact with the man, because wether or not he didn't look like the typical bad guy, Kendall's warnings about him made me so scared. "You look rather well for a man who was in a car accident James." I closed my eyes just hearing his voice talking directly to me. It sent chills up my spine, and just like the man who opened the door looked familiar, his voice did as well. "And it seems like you have had a few troubles yourself Logan. You look like hell." I opened my eyes and looked up at the head of the table clenching my fists on my lap.

"James informed me...you offered to pay him for his help." David lowered his knife and fork and sat back giving us a very smug look. "We wanted to know how serious you were about it." Logan's voice kind of sounded humourous. Because he knew at any minute Kendall and Carlos would bust in and take care of all this for us.

"You're going to throw your fiancee to the wolves, James?" I swallowed hard, suddenly forgetting how to speak. David locked his eyes with mine and it seemed to only make things worse. I remained unmoved, while David sat forward raising his steak knife, almost menacingly. "I'm going to call your bluff. Because I've seen how you and Kendall are. Like love sick teenagers in high school. So why don't you tell me why you're really here. Or..." He reached down underneath the table and pulled out a pistol, about the same size as Logan's. "So? Where is Kendall? Hiding in the bushes somewhere? Probably with his partner?"

"What's with the trust issues David? Daddy beat you when you were a kid? Wife fuck around on you, like I know you do to her?" David chuckled and sat back putting his gun by his plate. As he looked down at his dinner, I reached under the tabel and pinched Logan's thigh. He ignored me also sitting back. I didn't know what was happening to Logan, but he was suddenly very brave. And cocky. I couldn't help but think that might be our downfall.

"Matt always used to say you had a great sense of humor. And a great smile. Always talking about what nice teeth you had. And how every room you walked in, everyone brigthened up. He was always talking about you. And always showing pictures to everyone who would look." I saw out of the corner of my eye two guys walk in, one of them coming up behind Logan and I. "In fact Logan...since you're here, and James is the one I need to talk to...why don't you go to Matt's old room and grab some of his things. I know...you know we took stuff from your home, including Matt's old flag and I'm gonna give it back to you." I turned quick seeing a guy put a hand on Logan's shoulder which only made me feel panicked. "Take your time."

"I'm not going without James." Logan was grabbed roughly which made me stand up. Logan was yanked back out of his chair and shoved rather roughly to the opening of the dining room. "Don't touch him David!" I swallowed hard seeing the other guy walk to me not so casually showing off his gun in his hand donw at his sides. I sat back down hard and looked up at David who was eating again smiling at me between bites. I sat back shaking my head and clenched my jaw hard.

"Logan seems rather protective of you. It's cute, especially considering your size differences." I looked away from him at the wall in front of me with a huge picture on it. It was the last supper which seemed rather depressing to have in a dining room but kept my decoration thoughts to myself. "So tell me James. I heard that you were suffering from memory loss. How much do you not remember?" I refused to turn to him, and tried to act cool and calm, so he wouldn't catch onto my panic invading my entire body. "Your silence is telling me that you don't remember a whole lot about me, or about what I could do to you. But that's fine. I can help jog that memory of yours." I looked just in time to see David standing up, throwing a napkin on the tabel by his plate. I stood myself up and tried to back up, but he was faster. His fist hit my jaw hard and because I was standing at such a weird angel, I lost my balance fast. I fell to the floor catching myself before I smacked my head on the ground. I was grabbed and pulled back up to stand and turned fast. I guess I didn't realize how big David was because he was sitting, but standing in front of me I saw him in full. He was huge compared to me. Even to Kendall. And when his hand went around my throat and started walking us backwards I seriously thought he would be able to kill me with his bare hands. "How about I beat the shit out of you until Kendall show's up." He let my throat go and again strated to raise his fist but something snapped inside me. I was able to duck out of his way and pushed past him going to the wall next to us. I turned seeing him looking at me, almost as if in shock. I held myself up on the wall and found my voice.

"Why do you want to kill Kendall?" David smirked and turned fully to me, thankfully not stepping towards me.

"He never told you? Even before this past year, he never told you about me?" I gave him a stupid look which seemed to egg him on even more to be an asshole. "The first year Kendall was a uniform cop...he was a scrawny, naive stupid kid who fucked up on the job, and got a medal for it. He shot my dad...right between the eyes because he saw a gun on his hip. He took my father from me because he got nervous and trigger happy. And no matter how many times my brother and my poor mother tried to tell him he wasn't going to do anything...that he was trying to protect us, he still shot him." I breathed out hard having a hard time believing anyone in David's family wasn't a scum bag and stood myself up straight. "I know you think you know Kendall. But the sooner you realize he's jsut as bad as all the thugs he throws behind bars, the easier you're life will be."

"It's pretty pathetic your still holding onto something that happened so long ago." David's whole pressence changed. As before when he was talking or hitting me, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Now...it was like a switch got hit and suddenly he was turning into the hulk. Or Mr. Hyde. It looked like he was going to make a move forward but soemthing stopped him. Something behind me made him freeze in his spot and look a little worried. I almost screamed out when I felt someone walk past me, but when I saw the back of Kendall's head, I suddenly became very confident that David was going to go to prison for the rest of his life. Kendall had his gun raised, pointing rigth at David who was watching his every move.

"James...are you alirght?"

"Fine. He hit me but I'm okay." Kendall shook his head standing about 5 feet away from David.

"Pretty calm tonight David. Give everyone the nigth off?"I heard David laughed but could no longer see him, thanks to Kendall. That was fine because even though I knew nothing about this man I hated him. I hated his face, and I hated his voice. Everything about this man was disguesting to me. "Where is Logan?"

"Probably getting skull fucked by one of my guys who has the hots for him." I heard a gun get cocked and tensed up seeing Kendall taking a step forward. "How many encounters do we have to have for you to understand that you can not beat me. I will always win Kendall. This time however, It's going to end because I'm finally going to kill you." Almost as if in slow motion a man walked in from the same doorway Logan walked out, gun raised. I heard several guns go off and did the only thing I could think of. i slid donw the wall closign my eyes and covering my head. As soon as my butt hit the gorund, the shooting stopped and a body hit the floor. There was a scream from I had to assume David. And when I didn't hear anything else panic raced through me again for the billionth time tonight. I raised my head, and opened my eyes seeing Kendall standing still, pointing a gun donw at David who was on the floor holding around his neck. I pushed myself up to stand seeing the man who walked in pointing his gun at Kendall, on the ground, I had to assume dead. Before I could stand up compeltly a hand pushed me back down by the shoulder and I froze looking up at Carlos as he walked past. He harshly kicked a gun away from the dead guys body and turned to Kendall, also pointing the gun down at David.

"It's funny isn't it Kendall?" I saw Kendall sigh out and loosen up a little. "Another partner of your's covering your ass when it should be you on the ground, dead." I stood up and took one step forward. Both Kendall and Carlos looked pissed. I didn't want to walk to them but I also was curious to see what they were going to do with it. "I have no regrets in this life. Except that you weren't there to see your ugly dog get the bullet in his skull." No one, not even Carlos who was standing right next to him, could stop Kendall. Kendall fell down to his knees fast dropping his gun by his feet. He grabbed the scruff of David's shirt and pulled him up. He quickly, and harshly shoved his head on the gorund. David yelled out but Kendall wasn't done. Kendall started hitting him. Hard. It was one right after the other, and with each hit to David's face, more blood started to appear. I walked up behind Kendall looking at Carlos who was compeltly unmoved. When I got next to him, hearing Kendall groaning out every now and then, i touched his arm making him look at me. Carlos blinked a couple times before looking back down and harshly pulling Kendall off David. They fell back against the wall and I looked at Kendall with wide eyes. He had blood splatter on his face and his fists were bloody. He breathed out hard and looked at me shaking his head.

"Is he dead James?" I swallowed hard hearing Carlos's voice and walked over to David's unmoving body. I bent down pushing Kendall's gun away from David, like Carlos had done to the other, and put two fingers on David's on the side that didn't have the bullet hole. I took a sharp breath in, feeling no pulse and shook my head. "Fuck..." I stood up quick and turned seeing Carlos in front of Kendall, one hand on his chest. "Fuck." I cautiously leaned against the table and looked only at Kendall who was staring down at David's dead body, blank face. "Where is Lo..." Before Carlos could finish several gun shots could be heard from somewhere deep in the house. When everything went quiet, and still, an ear shattering scream echoed through the dining room, making all three of us jump up and run out, without looking back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I was running to the scream, terrified something had happened to Logan. But seeing James running in front of me, nothing to protect him with made me run just a little faster. I grabbed James's arm and pulled him back behind me. I dropped my hand fast and laced our fingers together slowing down, seeing Carlos doing the same. The back of my shirt was tugged gently which seemed to remind me that for the first time in a long time, I was putting James in serious danger. I should have never let this happen. I should have made James and Logan stay at the house while Carlos and I delt with this. James getting hit...Logan probably being shot 15 times was my fault. I could never forgive myself for this.

"Logan?" Carlos's scared worried voice made me focus back on the task at hand as we approached a logn hallway with about 8 doors on either side. I swallowed hard and squeezed James's hand feeling a slight pain from my knuckles. I ignored it as Carlos peered in one room, gun still raised. I hated that I didn't have my own weapon but trusted my partner. When he deemed the first room empty and clear he took a few small steps to the next one, halfway closed. "Logan?" Carlos's voice had nothing on the screaming sound of the sirens approaching us rather quickly. But even over the sirens we all still heard a cry. It sounded quiet but enough to worry me. I walked closer to Carlos who was slowly peering around the corner pushing open the door of room he was walking in. Just as he did I looked over his shoulder and froze. Carlos did as well and quickly lowered his gun. Standing in the middle of the room with a little pistol in his hands pointing down at an unmoving body was Logan. His eyes were big and his mouth was hanging open. The man on the ground had nice neat little holes littering his chest, stomach and even a few on his legs. Logan was locked on the man he just killed, knuckles white holding around his gun. Carlos handed back his gun to me which as soon as I grabbed it, I took the bullet out of the chamber and put the saftey on letting James's hand go. "Loges?" I glanced up as Carlos took in a few easy steps. I gently set the gun on the ground and stepped forward going around Carlos seeing Logan still looking down at the guy, mouth now closed. "Hey Logan...it's alright...why don't you give me that gun okay?" I saw Carlos raise his hand as he got closer to Logan who still wasn't looking at us. When Carlos touched Logan's hand his head snapped up and I felt panicked. He still had his finger on the trigger. But because Carlos was who Logan saw, the gun fell out of his hand to the floor with a thud. I let out a hard breath as Logan collided into Carlos who shut his eyes holding him as he shook.

It was a chore to get Logan calmed down but with the help of James, Carlos was able to get him to calm down. As he sat with Logan in the back of an ambulance while James got checked out, because I made him, I explained everything to my superiour officers. Honestly, I lied a bit to not get Logan and James in trouble. And because every witness was dead, it was my word, the word of an upstanding cop, agaisnt those of some dead criminals. My sergent wasn't too worried about David De Luca beign dead, and neither was I. He told me that he wished we could see him rot in prision but rotting 6 feet under would make me sleep better at night. "So...what about Logan? Why was he the way he was when we got here?" I looked up from my seat in the back of my Sergents car as I continued to wipe at my hands, getting the blood off, and cleaning my cuts on my knuckls. I sighed, standing up and balled up the wet alcohol wipe.

"Not actually sure. We walked in the room after hearing a magazine get empty and he was standing over a dead guy." My sergent sighed out and started walking over to the ambulance the other three were still sitting in the back of. James was smiling big staring at Logan as he was talking to him quietly. Carlos was resting agaisnt the door of the ambulance, hands in his pockets staring, only at Logan. It was snowing again but it didn't seem to bother any of them. And as we approached all of them, James stood up, noticing my clean hands and reached out for one. I let him lace his fingers in mine and tuck his head under my chin, yawning out loudly. "What happened in there Logan?" Logan's smile fell and so did his eyes. He looked at the black street slowly being covered by white snow and raised a hand holding around his throat softly.

"David told me he had some of Matt's stuff. I was dragged into that room without getting a choice and saw it was fairly empty except a bed and a few boxes up against the wall. I saw his flag on the top of one of the boxes and went to them. I started to get mad. They had a bunch of his stuff just thrown in these boxes without a care. I started to yell at this guy who was in there with me." Logan looked back up but not at me or James. At Carlos. "He told me Matt was fucking around my back with him and now since Matt's gone he figured I'd be the next best thing for him, I guess." Logan stood himself up and lowered his hand showing us a faint red hand print on his throat. Carlos moved forward quick placing his finger tips on Logan's neck making Logan shake his head. "I'm fine." He said it quietly wrapping an arm around Carlos turning back to the sergent and I. "He grabbed around my throat and threw me on the bed squeezing. I felt my pants getting tugged and something told me to fight back. I pulled the gun out of my jeans and shot him." I watched James stand up straight giving Logan an amazed look. I wanted to intervene and ask why he kept shooting, empting the barrel but he continued. "He staggered back and grabbed a hold of his leg. For some reason...I guess becasue I've lost Matt and just being in the house of the man who was responsible, I kept pulling the trigger. Even after he fell to the gorund I kept shooting him." He paused and turned giving a very serious look to my sergent. "Am I going to go to jail?" My sergent laughed making Logan sigh out and look at Carlos who also had a small smile on his face.

"You were defending yourself Logan."

"With all 15 bullets." Logan looked at me and I smirked pulling James into me kissing the top of his head.

"i think you four need to go home. Get some rest and heal yourselves. You two..." He pointed almost angrily at Carlos and I but had a smile on hsi face. "You still have a case open. I know you have gone through a lot but..."

"Well be in the office tomorrow Sarg. We got it." He nodded gently squeeing my shoulder and patting Carlos's. He walked away and I watched him but something struck me. "Sergent!" I let James go and hurried over to the sergent who was giving me a concerning look. "Someone is dead in Carlos's house. Logan said David De Luca broke in with three guys. David shot one of them. Can you have someone go in and..."

"It will be taken care of." He simply raised his hand and turned quick, going right to work. I breathed out a sigh of reliefe and went to turn. However, something, rather someone stopped me. James's arms snaked around my body and his lips were on the back of my neck.

"You're my hero. More so than ever before." I closed my eyes putting my hands on his arms and sort of leaned back into him. "Are you okay?" I laughed turning quick and put my hands on his face. I pulled him into me harshly and quickly almost making him loose his footing. He gripped onto my sides as I kissed the life out of him. I heard him groan ever so slightly which only encouraged me to kiss him harder. But with my kiss deepening, he pulled back harder and faster. I opened my eyes breathing in deep and he shook his head grabbing my hands still on his face. "You can't hide from this Kendall. You literally beat that man to death."

"He died because he was shot in the neck. My fist's just made it a quicker process." He rolled his eyes and looked down. I gently and softly traced over the fresh scar on his forehead from his accident and cleared my throat. "He killed my last partner...tried to tell everyone around me that it was my fault. He put my fiancee in the hospital, and beat the shit out of my new partner. And then he killed my dog." His eyes came up and found mine making me smile small. "If anything I feel better. It was theraputic as sick as that sounds." He reached up brushing snow off my head and bit his bottom lip. "I'm gonna get you home, make myself a strong fucking drink and then strat to make flyers for your dog." Suddenly his face fell and he looked about 100 times softer than before. I put my hands on the sides of his neck and kissed his nose closing my eyes. "We'll find him James. I promise." He wrapped his arms around me quick and squeezed me tight putting his face in my chest. I opened my eyes as I rubbed up his back with one hand and the other craddeled the back of his neck. I watched Carlos, who had Logan clinging on him, walking to us smiling small. As he got right behind James I extended my hand and he looked at it with a weird face. I laughed and moved James a little over on my body so I could see Carlos better. "You saved my life Carlos. I didn't even hear or see that guy come in." Carlos laughed and grabbed my hand shaking it hard and fast.

"We're partners Kendall. That's what we do." I smiled small letting him go. James shivered in my arms and I sighed out nodding to the two in front of us.

"The sergent is going to have your house cleaned. And the random dead guy taken out." He laughed making Logan groan and look away turning in Carlos's arms. "WHy don't you guys crash at our place tonight? I'll order some Chinese food and build a fire. I'll even let you guys make out on my couch without another inturuption." James pushed off me quick giving me a wierd look but it was nothing on the red cheeks from Logan who was giving me a death glare. I was hit kind of roughly by Carlos who told Logan not to worry about it, but it was worth it.

 **One Month Later**

"Can I just please get a witness who isn't a complete moron next time?!" I looked up from my desk at Carlos who was across from me screaming into his cell. He was laid back on his chair phone to ear, spinning around in the chair, almost like a child. I understood. He was pissed off. I was too. But I delt with my anger in a different way. The yelling I just did to the perp in the interrogation room was probably crying still because I was a little mean. But we hit a dead end with our most recent case and it pissed me off. Just like Carlos. "No sir how about this?" I watched Carlos sit up throwing a pen I didn't know he had on his desk and looked at his computer. "Instead of you sending blurry, fuzzy videos of your store, you send me the real ones, or i'm coming down there and taking them myself!" I hid a laugh as I sat back in my own seat and grabbed my coffee cup. "Oh you want my badge number. Here it is...786 go fuck yourself!" He hung up his phone fast and threw it on his desk shaking my head. "If we can't get a clear picture of the man who rapped that poor women, how are we supposed to find him?"

"The DNA she had on her?" He gave me a nasty look as I sipped my cup and swallowed the liquid slowly, loving every single drop of it.

"Maybe that gas station across the street has a better camera and caught the guy leaving or something." I sat up finishing my cup and nodded quickly turning off my computer screen. "Loges?" I lowered my coffee cup and frowned at him. Carlos stood up, suddenly not at all pissed off, and very happy looking. I casually glanced over my shoulder at Logan who was walking past some other detectives, smiling nicely at them. As Logan got closer to us he raised a small brown paper bag shaking his head.

"You have to stop eating fast food Carlos. And the way to do that is to actually take the lunches I make for you." I smirked seeing Carlos frown and sit back down, pouting. Logan simply put the lunch on his desk and sat in the chair at the end of our pushed together desks. "Still no lead on the case?" Carlos ignored him looking at his computer and I sighed sitting forward.

"He just had a screaming match with a shop owner. He's in a rather piss poor mood." Logan shook his head settiing a hand on Carlos's arm making him look at him.

"Your blood pressure." Carlos couldn't hide the smile as he turned to me pointing at Logan.

"Why would you let me date a doctor?" I laughed out loud standing up and grabbed my coat hanging off the back of my chair.

"Before you guys go kick ass or whatever..." Logan stood up and put his hands in the pockets of his coat. "James has something outside for you." I stopped moving which made Logan laughed and nod. "Be quick about it. James and I are going to be going to lunch before we go Thanksgiving shopping. So chop chop." He nudged me as he walked past, Carlos rushing to him, whispering, what it was James had for me. I pulled on my coat and beanie as I followed out after them knowing if it was anything from James...just him standing there, it would be the best gift ever.

However as I walked out of the station, buttoning up my coat nothing prepared me for what I was seeing. As I stepped off the last few steps I immedietly dropped down into a squatting position. James was leaning agaisnt Logan's sports car holding onto a leesh. At the end of the leesh was a tiny German Shepard puppy. He or she couldn't have been more than 3 months old. But the dog ran to me and lept onto me. I quickly scooped the dog up and stood up running my hands through the fur of the over excited puppy. I let it kiss all over my face, making me laugh and feel nothing but happiness. "So you like her? Think she'll be a good police dog?" I opened my eyes lowering the dog a little, but still holding onto her. I stared at James as he pushed off the car and started to walk towards me. Before he could go any further, a dog i hadn't seen in a month jumped out of the back of Logan's car and rushed to me. I again squatted down letting James's husky whine in my face and give me kisses, just as the other puppy did. "The pound called this morning. Someone found my baby out by his house sort of by the lake. He turned him in and I got him as soon as we picked up this terror." I watched James walk to us bending down behind his dog petting his head.

"It's good to see you buddy." I rubbed up and down his back just as the tiny dog in my arms started barking. Well trying to bark. She was watching people walk by us and barked like crazy seeing it. I smriked looking back at James. "You got this dog for me?" He sighed scooting closer and scratched behind her ears.

"I know...no dog can replace Max but...she was the only one out of her liter who survived. Because they knew she was the runt of the group they sliced the price for me." He put a hand on my face and I couldn't help but look at the panting dog in my arms. "If I hadn't gotten her today they would have sent her to the pound which...you know how well that goes." I shook my head and looked back at James putting my free hand on his dog.

"Thank you babe. This is seriously...the best thing you've ever done for me." He laughed as he leaned in for a kiss and I welcomed it greatly. We didn't kiss long because the dog started barking. I pulled away from him and stood up holding the dog up high kissing onto her little fat belly. I lowered her just as Carlos and Logan got beside us and rubbed James's dog's head and back. "So...what next?" They all looked up at me and I luaghed tucking the dog under my arm. "What are you going to do next?"

"In terms of right now..." Logan linked arms with James and started to pull him back. I smiled as James walked backwards waving softly. "We have a lunch to devor and a grocery list to crush. See you guys later." Logan gently shoved James to the passenger door still open and I laughed watching him give Logan a dirty look. As they got in the car, James's dog jumping in the back a loud bass heavy song filled the car. They put on seatbelts and started laughing at something to themselves, which only made my heart burst even more. To see James happy, and at ease again, almost compeltly back to normal made me so happy it almost hurt. I waved once at James who was waving at me, as Logan peeled off the curb and sped off. Way over speed limit. Right in front of a police station. I shook my head turning to Carlos who was smiling looking out at the street where Logan's car just was.

"So..." He turned to me and smiled big walking to the puppy in my arms letting her kiss his face. "It looks like we got a new recuit. You wanna help me train her?" He nodded turning me so we could walk to his car.

"Of course. But I do have a few rules." I nodded as I opened my door looking at him as he walked to his. "One...if she pisses anywhere in this car, at any point, I'm beating your ass." I smirked but nodded. "And two..." He leaned agaisnt the hood of his open door and grinned at me slipping on some sun glasses. "I want a fucking greasy burger and a large mikshake for lunch. And if you tell Logan I'm beating your ass." I laughed out loud as I started to bend over to get in the car, him doing the same. As I sat donw, keeping the puppy close to me I felt something wet on my leg, run down to the seat under me. I looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh. He gave me a weird look as he turned on his car and I put my head back.

"Well...I can promise Logan won't knwo abotu the burgers but..." I raised my dog who whined. Carlos groaned getting out of his car fast telling me he was going to go get napkins. I got back out of the car and kissed her head, closing her eyes. "Good girl."

 **The END!**


End file.
